


First Year: A story of friendship, crack, and Hogwarts

by RenLeed



Series: Vesania [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Background Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts First Year, Inter-House Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Slow Build, Slow To Update, post-Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLeed/pseuds/RenLeed
Summary: Lord Voldemort fue derrotado. La paz se respira en el mundo mágico. Pero donde se derrotó a uno, se alzaran más y destino de cuatro jóvenes magos se verá involucrado.Porque la magia es poder, y el poder en manos equivocadas causa estragos.





	1. Prólogo parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirokurobaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirokurobaku/gifts).



Prólogo.  
Parte 1: La princesa de fuego.

Su madre la miraba.  
Los ojos castaños estaban fijos y fríos en ella. Dos cartas descansaban en la bandeja de plata que Maudie dejó minutos atrás sobre la fina mesa de Caoba.  
Beauxbaton y Hogwarts, su madre y su padre. Merida repasó las opciones en su cabeza.  
Beauxbaton, la escuela que la convertiría en un perfecto estatuto sangre pura, una perfecta esnob al igual que su madre. Los ojos de Merida, azules y brillantes, se posaron sobre los de su progenitora. Al mirarlos la dureza que reflejaban le hizo recordar la razón por la que tanto ansiaba pisar Hogwarts.  
La ventana seguía abierta a los jardines de la mansión, la joven heredera de la casa Dumbroch podía escuchar las risas de sus tres hermanos que celebraban sus escobas nuevas. Pero incluso tras ese momento de distracción, su voluntad no flaqueo.  
— Hogwarts —. Dijo la pequeña de once años con la mirada firme.  
Elinor suspiró, la carta de Beauxbatons se veía más hermosa en aquel sobre perfumado, que la de Hogwarts. Pero la mirada de su hija seguía inquebrantable, no existía duda alguna de su elección, y Elinor sabía que debía hacer.  
— En mi opinión Merida. Beauxbaton en Francia es una oportunidad única para que desarrolles tus habilidades, tanto mágicas como sociales, el programa no solo incluye las materias base; sino también etiqueta, estudio de líneas de sangre, artes, y recuerdo que cuando yo asistí… —, Merida gimoteó internamente, su madre había comenzado otra vez.

Todos los días desde el último año, Elinor se había esforzado por contarle todas las maravillas de la escuela francesa a su hija; en Beauxbaton esto, que si Beauxbaton lo otro. Hasta llegar al punto en donde esos intentos solo acrecentaban sus ganas de ir a Hogwarts. 

Desde bebé Merida soñaba con pisar el colegio donde asistió Harry Potter, donde el gran Albus Dumbledore enseñó y estudió. Y claro ser una Gryffindor valiente y llena de coraje como su padre. La pequeña pelirroja podía asegurar que Hogwarts tenía más magia y misterio que cien Beauxbatons juntos.  
—… pero si tanto lo deseas, supongo que puedes asistir a Hogwarts —. Declaró resignada la mujer. Al oírlo la niña gritó extasiada y abrazó fuertemente a su madre olvidando rápidamente el pequeño enojo que mantenía antes.  
— Ten Merida, ábrela. Dijo Elinor, tomando delicadamente la carta con el sello de Hogwarts, las pequeñas manos de la niña la abrieron con rapidez. Ahí, escrito en tinta verde estaba su carta:

Señorita Merida Dumbroch  
Mansión Green-Rose  
Edimburgo, Escocia.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
Directora: Minerva McGonagall  
(Orden de Merlín, Segunda clase, Miembro Honorario de la Confederación Internacional de magos).  
Estimada señorita Dumbroch:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de un puesto en el colegio Hogwarts de magia. Por favor observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el primero de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio.  
Muy cordialmente  
Filius Flitwick.  
Director Adjunto.  
— ¿Puedo enviar la lechuza ahora má? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? — preguntó la pequeña dando brinquitos de felicidad.  
Elinor asintió con una sonrisa y su hija corrió tan rápidamente que su melena rojiza solo fue un borrón en la lejanía. La lista de los útiles escolares quedó abandonada en una esquina.

 

Parte 2.- El niño de hielo.

Jack Frost era huérfano.  
Abandonado a la corta edad de dos años, el niño difícilmente podría recordar el rostro de sus padres. Había crecido en un sitio sombrío y estricto. Su prisión, se ubicaba en Londres Inglaterra, en un viejo orfanato de paredes grises llamado “Miracles Field”.

A Jack nunca le gustó su hogar, la comida era insípida, los periodos de ocio eran largos y solitarios, y las matronas estrictas y rezongonas, la primera vez que el niño gasto una broma, lloró. La madre Ángela usaba castigos físicos.  
Los niños vivían en un constante estado de apatía e ira reprimida. Cuando Jack pisó el orfanato se dio cuenta de que era diferente al resto, no solo su apariencia física, la cual era la causa de las constantes burlas del resto; el cabello blanco, la piel pálida y los ojos azules. Sino también de algo más; un secreto, su secreto.  
Además Jack odiaba a los matones, y en el orfanato existía un grupo en específico que se jactaba de salirse con la suya, los favoritos de pastor Leo; Johnny y dos de sus amigos, el grupo con más edad. John de catorce años adoraba meter en líos a Jack, en especial cuando el castigo era duro. 

Pero Jack no era fácil de romper, él también hacia uso de sus habilidades y cobraba su venganza.

Porque Jack Frost no era común.

Le había tomado tiempo, pero aprendió a controlar sus poderes, porque él estaba seguro de que eran poderes. (¡Cómo los de Spiderman!), podía levitar cosas pequeñas, hacer explotar algunas otras – aunque le costaba mucho trabajo- pero sin duda su mejor habilidad era el hielo. El niño podía hacer nieve, congelar y descongelar cosas a voluntad. Una vez congeló las tuberías, y le pegó la lengua a un poste a Mike-cara de rata.

Pero esta vez sí se había metido en un lío. Y todo por querer ayudar a un niño.

— ¡Te digo que es un monstruo, lo destruyó todo! ¡Ese niño tiene algo mal, yo digo, no, EXIJO, que se llame al pastor para que saque lo que sea que tenga adentro!… NO ME IMPORTA, ¡Ya han sido siete años!, el niño es un problema señor Bennett, y eso que tiene dentro debe ser la razón por la que lo dejaron aquí —. Bramó la madre Ángela enfurecida. Jack nunca la había escuchado hablar de esa forma tan alterada.

Los dos adultos se encontraban en una de las habitaciones vacantes que servía de oficina: El señor William Bennett se encargaba de cuidar y enseñar a los niños, un trabajador de tiempo completo, bastante amable y jovial. Uno de los favoritos de Jack, no solo porque en noche de brujas los sacaba a pedir dulces, sino porque los únicos castigos que recibía con él consistían en escribir líneas.  
La madre Ángela por el contrario vivía el día a día aterrando a los jóvenes, usando las enseñanzas bíblicas para provocar miedo en los pequeños y así dominarlos, una mujer tan dura y anticuada como la religión misma.

Jack escondió su cara entre sus rodillas, el dolor que sentía por dentro no se comparaba con ningún malestar sufrido antes.  
— Sé que es un muchacho muy problemático, probablemente el peor en la historia de esta institución pero… lo entiendo madre Ángela pero, ¿Una limpieza espiritual? ¡Es un niño por el amor de Dios!  
Nunca le gustó escuchar que William se refiriera a él como un problema, casi podía imaginar los ojos verdes llenos de decepción. El nudo en su garganta se acrecentaba al igual que los gritos dentro de la habitación. Pese a todo parecía que intentaba defenderlo.

La puerta se abrió, Jack miró a la anciana madre salir hecha una furia y sintió los ojos arder.  
— Oh no, Jack. ¿Escuchaste todo? —, se lamentó el hombre mientras se arrodillaba frente a él. La vista del niño estaba firmemente oculta entre sus rodillas, y las amables manos del cuidador levantaron la pálida cara del infante.  
Gruesas lágrimas descendían por las mejillas, los ojos azules enrojecidos le devolvieron la mirada, William rodeo al niño con sus brazos, intentando darle un abrazo reparador como el que le daba a sus hijos cuando estaban tristes.  
— Eres un buen niño Jack, solo que siempre terminas haciendo las cosas equivocadas, en los lugares incorrectos. La madre Ángela es muy… muy a la escuela antigua, y su fe tal vez excede los límites, pero en el fondo es buena y sé que se arrepiente de lo que dijo —. Intentó consolarlo, y Jack se permitió sollozar, porque sabía que Willy no se lo diría a nadie.

La mañana continuó apacible, después del incidente en la cocina, Jack terminó fregando pisos como castigo por parte de la madre Ángela. Sus manos se sentían agarrotadas de tanto tallar, — pero al menos —, se dijo Jack. — no fue la “vara”.  
Un revuelo de voces excitadas provenía del salón principal, probablemente una pareja llegaba para adoptar. El niño continúo frotando la suciedad sin darle importancia; las gruesas capas de mugre mezcladas con el jabón creaban unos asquerosos grumos que él tenía que quitar a mano. Frunciendo el ceño Jack siguió con su trabajo, hasta que las voces se aproximaron al lugar en donde estaba.

— Jack —, lo llamó agitadamente el señor William, la puerta se abrió y el rostro del hombre emergió preocupado y ansioso, el niño ni siquiera pudo responder, antes de que se diera cuenta William lo llevaba a rastras a la oficina principal.  
— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Jack, pero fue totalmente ignorado.

La oficina principal estaba igual que siempre, una amplia ventana mostraba el patio de juegos donde los niños jugaban al futbol en equipos dispares. El viejo escritorio de madera seguía limpio y ordenado; las paredes color durazno se mantenían desnudas sin ningún adorno. La madre Ángela se hallaba sentada detrás del escritorio, su canoso cabello atado en un apretado moño y sus ojos de color marrón mostraban una genuina incredulidad que usualmente no se permitían. No existía nada inusual o fuera de lo normal, a excepción de la persona sentada en los sillones frente al escritorio.

El primer pensamiento de Jack fue que la navidad se había adelantado, porque la persona que estaba enfrente de él debía ser Santa Claus. La larga barba del hombre de color blanco llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho: su contextura gruesa y su gran altura lo hacían parecer varias veces más alto de lo que Jack medía. Hubo un momento en el que ninguno de los presentes habló, hasta que el desconocido sonrió con regocijo, y su risa profunda y jocosa llenó la habitación. 

— Disculpe señor… señor North —, titubeó William. Sus ojos verdes seguían fijos en la amplia figura sentada en el sofá. — Este es Jack.

— Un placer conocerte Jack Frost —, saludó, y el niño no dudó en tomarle la mano.  
La madre Ángela lo miraba sin disimulo creyendo que se trataba de una mala broma. 

Jack sonrió un poco al ver los ojos azules del gran sujeto chisporrotear con un aire de regocijo, Norte lucía como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro. Pronto se vio a si mismo envuelto en un abrazo demoledor que le saco el aire.  
— Disculpe, pero ¿Quién diablos es usted? —, dijo Jack al recuperar el aire, y casi se ríe al ver la cara de horror que adoptó el rostro de la madre.  
Pero el hombre solo río ante el comentario.  
— Mi nombre es Nicolas St. Norte, Jack Frost. Y debó decir que llevó buscándote desde hace años por toda Inglaterra—. Declaró solemne. Por primera vez captando la atención de los tres presentes.  
— Tú eres… es decir yo, ¿soy familiar tuyo?  
El anhelo de la voz de Jack fue profundo, el sueño de toda su vida de salir de aquella prisión se volvía realidad. Pero Norte negó con la misma sonrisa bonachona.  
— No. Soy un viejo amigo de tu padre —, dijo él —Nathaniel Frost era su nombre, falleció antes de que tu nacieras. Un buen hombre en verdad, lo conocí en Noruega durante un viaje de trabajo, nos llevábamos bastante bien. — Por un momento calló, parecía que quería añadir algo —… él estuvo involucrado en una pequeña guerrilla civil que ocurrió en su país, y desgraciadamente perdió la vida. — narró Norte, su voz se había vuelto más débil a medida que continuaba, y reflejaba sus emociones de tristeza y pesar.  
— Antes de morir, Nathaniel me dijo que había conocido a una mujer, y que probablemente ella estuviera embarazada. Como has de suponer me ofrecí a cuidarte y el me dio su aprobación.

Jack miraba al vació, su padre estaba muerto, pero no lo había abandonado. — ¿Y mi madre?, Ella, ¿Murió también? —. Preguntó con su mirada absorta en el hombre.  
Norte no habló, pero su expresión impotente fue todo lo que necesitaron los presentes para entender.  
— Ella vive Jack —, habló Norte — Pero en aquel entonces no deseaba tener hijos, es más complicado de lo que parece. — Añadió — Y Esto es lo que nos lleva al presente. Jack, ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?  
La voz de Norte tan llena de esperanza y alegría no apartaba el pesar del niño, sin embargo Jack intentó sonreír y asintió.  
La madre Ángela tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, sofocaba su llanto con un pañuelo que previamente le tendió el señor Bennett, quien simplemente parecía perdido en sus propias cavilaciones.  
En el escritorio habían pruebas de la veracidad de las palabras de Norte, cartas que Nathaniel Frost y el mismo Norte se habían escrito hace años, así como también una variada colección de fotografías en las cuales se veía a un joven alto con el cabello blanco liso y los ojos de un profundo azul cerúleo. Jack las observaba con ilusión en tanto el señor Bennett y Norte hablaban acerca del papeleo de adopción. La madre Ángela se sentó a su lado, parecía dispuesta a estrujarlo en un abrazo, pero su sensatez ejercía más fuerza y simplemente se limitó a hacerle compañía.

Pasaron dos semanas más antes de que Jack abandonara el orfanato, los agentes de protección de menores parecían encantados con Norte y el papeleo fue inusualmente rápido. Ese mismo viernes Jack arrastró su pequeña maleta a la entrada principal, su futuro tutor sonreía mientras consolaba a la madre Ángela quien parecía ahogarse en lágrimas. Jack estuvo a punto de interrumpirlos, pero el señor Bennett aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con él.

— Jack —, dijo —Quiero que sepas que si en algún momento te sientes triste, asustado o simplemente no quieres seguir ahí, puedes llamarme. — declaró el señor Bennett al mismo tiempo que le daba una pequeña agenda negra al niño. — Ahí está mi dirección, y el número de teléfono de mi esposa y mío, sabes que estaremos ahí para ti... La he comprado para que anotes todos tus pendientes y dejes de ser tan olvidadizo. —, continuó diciendo la última parte con una sonrisa triste, y ahogando un sollozó se apartó el cabello rubio de la frente. — Y también, Jamie me encargo darte esto, en agradecimiento por jugar siempre con él en pascua. — dijo William, parecía que iba a llorar, mientras le tendía un paquete cuadrado envuelto en un apretado envoltorio, para después abrazarlo.  
El niño devolvió el abrazó con aprehensión, probablemente a la persona que más extrañaría sería al señor Bennett. Su nuevo tutor observaba el intercambio, la madre Ángela contuvo sus lágrimas y le sonrió. Finalmente, sujetando la mano de su nueva familia, Jack dejó el orfanato.

La sonrisa de Norte se amplió, él y Jack caminaban juntos hacia su nuevo destino.  
— Por cierto Jack —, mencionó Norte — Hay algo importante que omití decir cuando fui a visitarte por primera vez.  
— ¿Qué cosa es? — inquirió Jack con curiosidad, su nuevo tutor lo había llevado a un callejón sin salida.  
— Es algo que nos involucra a ti, a tu padre y a mí incondicionalmente. — la mirada de Norte seguía afable y la sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, su mano derecha asió un extraño palito de madera del interior de su abrigo.  
La varita expulsó chispas rojas cuando toco la pared y los ladrillos se apartaron abriendo una puerta que conducía a una ajetreada calle que Jack nunca había visto. 

El niño se quedó estupefacto en el acto. — ¿Esto es…?  
— Magia —, dijo Norte sonriendo ante la mirada de asombro del niño.

Jack sonrió, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Parte 3  
La niña en la torre.

— Su corazón se llenó de tal manera de sol, alegría y de paz que estalló. Su alma voló hasta el cielo por… — leía la niña, su largo cabello rubio se esparcía como una segunda manta alrededor de la cama, ojos verdes enrojecidos estaban fijos en el libro entre sus manos.

Rapunzel, la llamaba su madre. Pequeña y menuda, la menor de tan solo diez años pasaba todo su tiempo en aquella torre. El sol comenzó a cernirse en lo alto del cielo, pero poco le importaba a ella, la historia que ahora persistía en su cabeza era mucho más interesante que cualquier evento posible de ocurrir.  
Puesto que su vida se limitaba a las paredes de piedra de la torre. Día con día la pequeña pasaba las tardes interminables devorando libros sobre héroes y sus magníficas proezas, hazañas irrepetibles e inigualables que la hacían gritar de emoción con solo leerlas. Incluso ahora, el pequeño libro de cuentos muggles le había abierto un nuevo sendero de aventuras y adversidades, su imaginación recorrió cientos de mundos en tan solo un par de horas, tanta emoción, tanta dicha la llenaba cuando terminaba alguno de sus preciosos libros. La dejaría llena de gozo por días.

— ¡Rapunzel! —, llamó su madre desde el segundo piso. Debía haber llegado vía red flu minutos atrás, la niña gimió internamente con pesar, sus quehaceres estaban a medias: su cama deshecha la colada a medias, el piso aún no había sido limpiado y la cocina seguramente estaba hecha un caos.  
— Si madre —, balbuceó la pequeña al bajar de su alcoba, la habitación circular en donde estaba la pequeña sala la recibió con la calidez del fuego.  
Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá de una plaza, largos rizos negros enmarcaban su rostro delgado, vestía con una túnica color sangre que la hacía ver más imponente ante los ojos de su hija. Una completa sangre pura.

Con elegancia la mujer se levantó para acercarse a la pequeña.  
— ¿Dónde has estado mi pequeño brote? —, dijo la dama con un tono frio y falsamente dulce.

—En mi habitación madre —, respondió Rapunzel con rapidez. — Estaba leyendo el libro que me trajiste, ¡Oh era tan hermoso!, los personajes y las aventuras que sucedían ahí, ¡Oh madre deberías leerlo! —, Gothel cerró los ojos con irritación, su pequeña mascota parloteaba sin parar.  
— Rapunzel —, Amonestó, y la chiquilla calló en el acto. — Basta. Te he dicho miles de veces que odio que parlotees, es incluso peor que tus balbuceos sin sentido. Ven, me hace falta una canción —, la niña asintió en silencio bajando sumisamente la mirada y como acostumbraba se sentó en el pequeño banquillo frente a su madre. El cepillado de su larga cabellera comenzó y Rapunzel inició su cantar.

Flor que da fulgor —, cantó, y los largos mechones de cabello rubio se iluminaron como un rayo de sol.  
A medida que la canción avanzaba, los brillantes ojos verdes de la joven comenzaron a lagrimar, las palabras de su madre estaban fuertemente grabadas en su mente. Siempre era igual, no importaba que tanto se esforzara nunca sería digna de su madre, no podría enorgullecerla o recibir un halago de su parte. 

La canción terminó, Rapunzel fue despedida con un par de palmaditas cariñosas, y a pesar de que su rostro seguía bañado en lágrimas y su mirada cabizbaja confirmaba sus emociones, Gothel no hizo ningún amago de consolar a su hija.  
— Sube y arréglate, cenaremos pronto.  
La niña obedeció. Unos minutos después y al igual que siempre, la cena se llevó a cabo en completo silencio. Su madre había preparado sopa de avellanas, la favorita de Rapunzel, quizá en un gesto de disculpa.  
El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, Rapunzel sorbió las últimas gotas de su sopa y abrazó a su madre.

— Lamento mucho mi comportamiento madre —, se disculpó la joven. Gothel asintió y una extraña sonrisa cruzó sus facciones.  
— Mañana es tu cumpleaños mi flor, ¿Qué es lo que deseas de regalo?  
¿Qué desear?  
Si pudiera, Rapunzel pediría jugar por un día al aire libre, aunque sea a los pies de la Torre, sentir el sol en su piel y el césped bajo sus pies. Pero sabía que mencionarlo solo disgustaría a su tutora.  
— Un libro nuevo —, dijo la niña. — Me gustaría leer algún cuento mágico madre.  
— Muy bien florecilla, mañana mismo te lo traeré. — sonrió la bruja, para después levantarse y abrazar a la niña. Depositando un beso en el abundante cabello rubio que caía como una cascada hasta el suelo, Gothel se aproximó a la chimenea y tomó los polvos flu de la encimera; las llamas se tornaron verdes y como si fuera una cosa común, la dama entro en ella.  
— No olvides tus quehaceres pequeño brote… —, dijo, para después desaparecer en un estallido de flamas verdes.

Rapunzel suspiró y caminó con pesar hacia su alcoba. Mañana sería un día agitado.

La mañana arribó con un brillante día soleado, los pájaros cantaban en la lejanía y la pequeña de once años seguía sumida en sueños. Un repiqueteo en su ventana la hizo reaccionar, era un búho. Una lechuza color marrón de apariencia gallarda se cernía en el borde de su ventana con una de sus patas cargando una carta.

Rapunzel cayó de la cama y corrió hacia la lechuza, pensando que algo le había sucedido a su madre tomó la carta con rapidez y la abrió sin siquiera ver el remitente. Pero la carta no era para Gothel.  
En tinta verde se escribía lo siguiente:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
Directora: Minerva McGonagall  
(Orden de Merlín, Segunda clase, Miembro Honorario de la Confederación Internacional de magos).  
Estimada señorita Fournier:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de un puesto en el colegio Hogwarts de magia. Por favor observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el primero de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio.  
Muy cordialmente  
Filius Flitwick.  
Director Adjunto.

¿Clases? Se preguntó ella, y con más calma observó el sobre, casi ahogando un jadeo ante la aparición de su nombre:

Señorita Rapunzel Fournier*  
Cuarto más alto en la Torre Roja  
Bosque de Dean, Inglaterra.

Ese era su nombre, y la ubicación de su casa, la niña estaba impresionada, no tenía idea que los magos iban a una escuela. Para ella la educación era la parte clave de la crianza de un niño, el conocimiento y la sabiduría no podría ser posible de otra forma, se decía. Así que sin pensarlo y completamente embargada de felicidad por la noticia, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y garabateo su respuesta:

Estimado señor Flitwick.  
Estaré encantada de asistir al colegio el primero de septiembre, muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta.  
Rapunzel.

La lechuza estiró su pata y la niña ató la respuesta con rapidez. Se sentía como si hubiese encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas; la posibilidad de poder hacer enorgullecer a su madre. Si Rapunzel asistía a Hogwarts podría aprender pócimas y hechizos para facilitarles la vida, tendría algo en común con ella.

El estallido de la chimenea la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, su madre estaba de regreso. La joven corrió escaleras abajo sorprendiendo a la mujer con su actitud desenfrenada, para posteriormente enseñarle la carta con una sonrisa deslumbrante y la inocencia brillando en sus ojos.  
— Mira madre, ¡he recibido una carta! —, dijo extendiendo el sobre con orgullo y alegría. 

La mirada de Gothel por un momento reflejó el horror que sentía por dentro, pero rápidamente se recompuso y le arrebató la carta esperando que fuera una simple broma.

— Esto no es posible, debe ser un error —, dijo Gothel aterrada. Rapunzel intentó decirle inútilmente que su nombre estaba escrito en el sobre, pero la expresión histérica de su madre la silenció. — No irás —, sentenció con crueldad. — Estoy segura de que han cometido un error, tú no tienes magia.  
— P-pero madre, es mi nombre el que está ahí, yo pensé que estarías feliz por mí —, repitió, la suave voz de Rapunzel que se empequeñecía ante la feroz mirada de la bruja.  
— NO. De ninguna forma podrías ser una bruja, ¡T-tú deberías ser una vulgar muggle! —. Gritó la mujer, pero no fue el grito, ni la cara encolerizada de su madre lo que la conmociono.

— ¿Por qué debería ser muggle, si tú eres una bruja madre? —, preguntó Rapunzel, Gothel se había quedado estática en el acto, sus facciones palidecieron y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas Rapunzel la oyó balbucear.

— No iras, y es mi ultima palabra. — Rapunzel se mordió los labios con incertidumbre y titubeó antes de hablar.

— Es que… ya lo he confirmado madre.  
— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
— Yo envié mi confirmación apenas leí que me aceptaron. Yo no creí que fuera tan grave, pensé que estarías orgullosa de que fuera una bruja, como tú.  
Las lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas sonrojadas, Gothel le dedicaba una mirada de completo odio. — Yo he hecho magia madre —, intentó explicarse. — he cambiado de color mis pinturas con solo pensarlo, y varias veces termino haciendo levitar mis juguetes. Ya te lo había dicho antes.

— ¿Es que acaso no te he cuidado bien? —, murmuró Gothel con veneno en su voz. — Acaso no te he vestido y alimentado, he cuidado de ti con cariño y así me pagas. 

— Madre yo… lo siento madre. Lo siento. —, sollozó.

La bruja se sentó en el sofá masajeando sus sienes con exasperación. — Claro. Yo soy la mala. — murmuró.

— Irás entonces, no es como si pudiera retractarme ahora... Solo recuerda Rapunzel, que ahí, estarás sola. No vengas llorando a mí cuando tengas tu primera detención por romper las reglas, no se te ocurra llamarme cuando los niños del colegio te hagan bromas pesadas y termines llorando. Porque no voy a estar ahí para limpiar tus lágrimas. Y espero que sepas que sólo espero extraordinarios y sobresalientes en tus notas, si llegas a salir más baja mi flor, dejaras la escuela. ¿Entiendes?

Frio, las palabras de su madre eran frías y secas, Rapunzel se sintió la peor persona entonces, logró cometer un error más, otra vez había decepcionado a su madre.  
— Si madre, lo prometo. —, murmuró la joven, Hogwarts ahora sonaba como una prisión horrible.  
— Muy bien, entonces. Pero no olvides lo que te he dicho Rapunzel, y recuerda que todo lo que haces trae consecuencias.

Y en silencio la niña asintió.

Parte 4  
El pequeño vikingo.

Las luces tenues de la bodega titilaban amenazando con apagarse, la pequeña figura caminaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad, sus pasos no resonaban, las delgadas manos abrieron la vieja gaveta de las piezas de repuesto, pero del interior surgió algo que le hizo gritar.  
Un hombre enorme, de melena rojiza y brillantes ojos verdes se abrió paso desde el interior, sus facciones estaban enfurecidas, odio y decepción se reflejaban en su mirar, observando al niño con un asco y una repulsión nunca antes vista.  
— Tú no eres mi hijo —, dijo el hombre con odio, el pequeño sintió sus ojos arder por las lágrimas no derramadas, las palabras que esperaba que su padre nunca dijera. 

Una risa estruendosa sonó a sus espaldas, la pequeña pero robusta figura de otro niño se dejó ver desde la penumbra.  
— Snotlout — murmuró Hiccup con la voz cortada. Su primo fortaleció sus estruendosas risas.  
— ¿Te asusta la verdad Hiccup? —, se burló Snotlout. — ¿Tienes miedo que tu papi se dé cuenta del pequeño gusano inútil que eres?  
Hiccup huyó, sus piernas corrieron fuera de la bodega, lo último que escuchó fue el grito aterrado de su primo. 

El Boggart se había transformado.

Berk era una isla llena de familias mágicas, oculta ante la vista de cualquier viajero muggle, la epitome de la estirpe sangre pura al norte de Islandia, los jóvenes crecían para ir a Dumstrang y después dedicarse a la caza de dragones. Berk había sido el mayor socio comercial de artículos de dragón en Europa desde tiempos ancestrales, la buena mano de obra de sus productos no tenía comparación.

Tres hileras de casas se cernían en lo alto de una colina, otras más se acumulaban alrededor del gran salón. Los comercios cómo el mercado, la herrería y los diversos negocios; como era el caso de la línea Hofferson en botas de piel de dragón, o los Thorson y su boticaria, todos se hallaban a un par de kilómetros cerca de la academia de entrenamiento. 

Berk era un pueblo prosperó y ameno que de vez en cuando sufría ataques de dragones, nada particularmente peligroso, las especies del norte: como los Nadders, los Terribles terrores, y pesadillas monstruosas, difícilmente estaban en peligro de extinción, por lo que la cacería no tenía límites. El pequeño poblado podría fácilmente ser identificado por dos palabras; “Terco y tradicional”

Hiccup corría, esquivando carretas, ovejas y yaks, de una manera torpe pero ágil, estuvo de regreso en la herrería en menos de cinco minutos. El calor de la cabaña lo recibió, el olor a metal y cuero impregnaba las paredes; las herramientas estaban distribuidas en un desorden sistemático, o al menos eso creía él, unas cuantas hachas y mazas en la pared izquierda y otras tantas en las mesas. Al fondo frente al fuego estaba Gobber, un hombre inmenso de bigote rubio al que le faltaba una pierna y un brazo, canturreaba algo acerca de un Yak y una mujer mientras golpeaba el metal con su mano-maza. 

— Hiccup creí que no volverías —, dijo Gobber al recabar en la presencia del niño — ¿Traes lo que te dije?  
El niño negó soltando un suspiro, — Hay un boggart en la gaveta, y francamente ni siquiera tengo una varita para poder hacer algo —, musitó con resignación sentándose en un pequeño banco a la izquierda del herrero.

— Oh bien, habrá que pedirle a Estoico o a alguien que se encargue de ello. —, dijo y continuó su labor. Gobber era uno de los muchos Squibs de Berk. Su magia nunca se manifestó en él, pero a diferencia del resto del mundo mágico, en el pequeño pueblo no había diferencia alguna entre Squibs o magos, la fuerza era el principal atractivo en un habitante de aquella isla. Es decir que si podías matar dragones y hacer algo útil no importaba lo demás. Desgraciadamente Hiccup representaba lo contrario, su cuerpo delgado y su ausencia de músculos lo hacían un blanco fácil ante las burlas, su única esperanza residía en Dumstrang, si lo aceptaban en aquel colegio todo sería mejor.

Cómo en la isla habitaban únicamente magos, la magia accidental raramente causaba revuelo entre los pobladores, pero con Hiccup sus episodios de magia accidental venían en los peores momentos, y siempre, siempre, terminaban en desastre. Por ejemplo: la destrucción de la bodega de provisiones (durante una redada), el hundimiento de un par de navíos en ¡oh sorpresa! En otra redada, y aquel extraño caso de en donde silenció al comerciante Johan por un mes. Pero en este último la mitad del pueblo se lo agradeció.

Así pues, la magia accidental no era la gran cosa, pero si podías controlarla a voluntad no faltaban elogios, y lamentablemente él no podía. En cambio, Astrid, una joven promesa ante los ojos del pueblo, y Fishlegs, de su misma edad, tenían la habilidad y el prestigio de prodigios. Snotlout y los gemelos Ruffnut y Tuffnut, eran reconocidos como jóvenes promesas por su destreza física y su sed de batalla.

Pero Hiccup no, el difícilmente encajaría en el promedio común. 

— Gobber —, le llamó el niño, — ¿Crees que entraré en Dumstrang? —. Preguntó. La mirada verde bosque estaba llena de incertidumbre. El hombre solo profirió un suspiro, deteniendo su trabajo en el proceso.  
Para ser sinceros, nadie visualizaba a Hiccup en Dumstrang, pensar en él estudiando artes oscuras en aquel rustico castillo, donde te enseñaban duelo y artes de batalla le parecía imposible. Pero la visión esperanzada del niño no le dejó contestar.

— Tienes magia ¿No? —, ante él asentimiento del menor continuó — Entonces no sé qué tantas vueltas le das.  
Y como si de un encantamiento estimulador se tratara, el pequeño sonrió y se despidió del herrero para después marchar a su casa.

Mañana sería el día. Todas las cartas de Dumstrang eran recibidas en Berk la primera semana de julio, sin excepción, y si a Hiccup le llegaba una, su padre se hincharía de orgullo.

La mañana siguiente llegó fría y nubosa, Estoico Haddock despertó al alba como acostumbraba, listo para revisar todos los pendientes de la noche anterior. Siendo él el jefe, difícilmente podría permitirse una mañana tranquila cuando pronto tendrían a media población de regreso en la escuela.  
El inmenso hombre se alistó en la oscuridad, botas oscuras y pesadas, una túnica de lino verde oscuro, pantalones oscuros, y su piel de oso encima. Se atusó la barba rojiza enmarañada y salió a comenzar su rutina. A las siete y diez llegaban los mercaderes, con sus barcos vacíos listos para transportar carga, ocho y cuarto el mercado abriría para comenzar el día, y quince minutos después el consejo de Berk celebraría una reunión privada para discutir el problema de escases de cardumen en las costas.  
Ninguna parte de la mente de Estoico, recordó que hoy era primero de julio.

A diferencia de su padre Hiccup despertó cerca de las ocho, con su semblante lleno de ansiedad y emoción a partes iguales, el niño difícilmente podía calzarse bien las botas. La mesa de la cocina estaba vacía y polvorienta, la última vez que fue usada fue durante las heladas del año anterior. Pero en vista de que necesitaba una distracción Hiccup comenzó a limpiarla.

“Tic Tac” sonaría el reloj. Sí tan sólo la familia Haddock tuviese uno, la avejentada mesa de madera ahora brillaba como si fuese nueva, el niño estimó la hora por la posición del sol. Una hora había pasado, y ningún águila de Dumstrang llegaba con su carta. Desesperado por hacer algo, tomó la sartén y la colocó en el fuego recién encendido. Cocinar a lo muggle no era su cosa preferida de hacer, pero sin la varita de su padre y su permiso, difícilmente podría intentar algo. Además, necesitaba distraerse.

Comió, limpió, organizó siete veces la despensa en diferentes órdenes, pulió las espadas, e incluso erradicó cada pequeña mota de polvo en la cocina, y su carta aún no llegaba.  
Hiccup suspiró exasperadamente, revolviéndose el cabello castaño rojizo en el proceso. Su carta TENÍA que llegar, después de todo él era un mago, la magia accidental lo probaba… ¿Verdad? Impaciente por la espera el pequeño se levantó y caminó rumbo a la plaza principal, un pequeño paseo le sentaría bien.

Oh eso quería pensar, no fueron más de seis pasos los que dio, antes de que Snotlout apareciera de improviso, propinándole un puntapié que mandó a Hiccup de bruces al suelo.

— ¿Dónde está tu carta inútil? —, preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, los ojos del joven Haddock se abrieron estupefactos al mirar el sobre rojo, perteneciente a Dumstrang con el nombre de Snotlout. — La mía llegó temprano en la mañana, tan temprano que debí ser el primero en recibirla. Todos en Dumstrang han de estar esperando mi llegada — Hiccup tragó en seco, su carta aún no llegaba. Sintió los ojos escocerle, pero se negó a llorar.

— ¿Y el resto, Astrid, Patapez ya…? —, ni él mismo entendió por qué lo preguntó, pero su primo parecía disfrutar de ese pequeño lapsus de debilidad, y amplió su sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a mis nuevos compañeros de escuela? — Se burló — Por supuesto que la tienen, Al menos todos los magos con suficiente magia y habilidad la han recibido. ¿Y tú Hiccup? — ironizó, regodeándose al ver el rostro de su primo sumido en un rictus de dolor e impotencia.  
—Hahaha suerte en tu siguiente vida inútil. — finalizó sonriente, parecía que el Snoggelton había llegado por adelantado y disfrutando el efecto de sus palabras golpeó a Hiccup en el estómago para que no pudiera levantarse.

Aunque el pequeño Haddock ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo. Sentía las mejillas húmedas, había empezado a llorar, frustrado se restregó las lágrimas con fuerza, no había carta para él, su padre lo odiaría y nunca podría demostrar ser algo mejor que Hiccup el inútil. Regresó a casa con pasos pesados, subiendo a su habitación para encerrarse en sí mismo y olvidar que era una vergüenza para su pueblo.

Toc Toc, toc toc, Hiccup frunció el ceño, en su casa no existía ningún reloj, no al menos desde el incidente de las manecillas locas y el lanzallamas, por lo que el niño se incorporó extrañado. De lado izquierdo a su cama algo tocaba la ventana, el niño jadeó en voz alta. No era un águila de Dumstrang. 

Era una lechuza.

El gran salón estaba a rebosar de gente, el ambiente festivo y la desafinada gaita de Sven llenaban el lugar. Usualmente pasado el mediodía la gente habituaba ir ahí y tomar una cerveza, comer o simplemente convivir con sus semejantes. Estoico se hallaba en la mesa del centro bebiendo un gran tarro de hidromiel.  
Hoy celebraban los nuevos iniciados en Dumstrang, su hermano Spitelout se hallaba encima de una de las mesas a la izquierda bailando con una sonrisa ebria en el rostro, pues a pesar de que su vástago contaba con una gran fuerza, nunca demostró grandes habilidades en la magia. Y tal pareciera que Estoico lo había invocado con un hechizo, porque el niño llegó corriendo a trompicones hacia él.  
— Disculpe Jefe —, habló Snotlout con falsa modestia. — He de informarle una terrible noticia señor —, la mirada preocupada de Estoico se hizo presente, y el silencio reino en el gran salón. — Mi querido primo no recibió una carta de Dumstrang, me temo —, dijo, tratando de contener la sonrisa y aparentar una cara preocupada.  
Pero las puertas se abrieron nuevamente antes de que el jefe de Berk pudiese contestar, era Hiccup, con la mirada pérdida y una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. En sus manos sostenía un sobre de pergamino escrito en tinta verde. Estoico sonrió ante la visión. 

— ¡Papá! —, gritó el niño emocionado. — ¡¡Estoy en Hogwarts!! —, dijo y le entregó la carta y el sobre a su padre como prueba.

El sobre decía:  
Estimado señor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III  
Cabaña Haddock  
Berk, Archipiélago, Islandia. 

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
Directora: Minerva McGonagall  
(Orden de Merlín, Segunda clase, Miembro Honorario de la Confederación Internacional de magos).

Estimado señor Haddock:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de un puesto en el colegio Hogwarts de magia. Por favor observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el primero de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio.  
Muy cordialmente  
Filius Flitwick.  
Director Adjunto.  
Y anexado a la carta estaba la lista de útiles escolares.  
Al terminar de leer Estoico abrazó al niño fuertemente revolviéndole el cabello. — Igual que tu madre hijo —, dijo con un tono de voz que su hijo nunca escuchó antes, orgullo.  
La sala estalló de nuevo en gritos de júbilo y la desafinada gaita volvió a sonar, Hogwarts era una prestigiosa escuela, cuyos magos egresados habían hecho historia en el mundo, para bien o mal. Valka la madre de Hiccup, estudió ahí, y Estoico no podía evitar sentir satisfacción al saber que su hijo compartiría al menos ese vínculo con ella.

La sonrisa extasiada del niño se sintió a rebosar, aferrando la carta contra su pecho, Hiccup se sintió aceptado entre el júbilo y los cantares, y su buen humor creció aún más al observar a Snotlout apretar los dientes, enojado.

Hogwarts le esperaba.

Fin de la primera parte del prólogo.

Aclaraciones:  
Según yo y mis cálculos pottercianos, tengo entendido de que las cartas de Hogwarts deben mandarse en algún momento en los meses de junio y julio, esto principalmente porque en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, a Harry le llegan las cartas por primera vez después de su castigo, es decir, cuando comenzaron las vacaciones de verano. Lo que generalmente es a mediados o finales de junio.  
Por lo que en mi fic se respetara esta teoría.

No tengo idea de cómo lucen las cartas de Beuxbatons o las de Dumstrang pero ahí las tienen.


	2. El callejón Diagon

Prologo 2da parte: El callejón Diagon. 

Londres recibía la primera semana de agosto con el cielo parcialmente cubierto de nubes. La calle Charing Cross, lucía tan ajetreada a las nueve de la mañana como a la mitad del día: Turistas iban y venían con sus cámaras destellando flashes por donde pasaban; cines, tiendas y diversos lugares de entretenimiento se establecían a lo largo de toda la calle. En una mañana de lunes tan ajetreada como ésta, difícilmente notarias quien camina detrás de ti. 

Oh eso pensó el hombre de gabardina negra que caminaba apresuradamente por la calle. Tenía un rostro redondo y amable, pero existía una sombra de sabiduría en su mirar que ensombrecía su aspecto, una que solo verías en los soldados con más experiencia o en hombres de avanzada edad. Su cabello rubio oscuro se agitaba con el viento, y una sonrisa distraída estaba fija en su rostro. 

El sujeto cargaba un hermoso ramo de tulipanes rojos y un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Caminaba apresurado y nadie pareció mirarlo cuando entró al local viejo y polvoriento que se ubicaba en medio de una tienda de ropa y una joyería, de hecho, fue como si el hombre desapareciera de un momento a otro.

Neville Longbottom se deshizo de la larga gabardina negra al entrar al caldero chorreante, su túnica de viaje fue revelada debajo de su atuendo muggle. Sosteniendo las flores y el paquete entre sus manos avanzó con sigilo para posteriormente atrapar a su joven esposa entre sus brazos. Hanna Longbottom se sobresaltó ante el contacto, pero su sorpresa se tornó en una sonrisa al ver a su marido detrás.  
— Feliz aniversario cariño —, dijo él entregándole los dos presentes. Su mujer sonrió enternecida y lo beso en los labios.  
— Amor, respeto y fidelidad. —, pronunció al mirar las flores — Nada cómo el lenguaje floral para complacer a una dama. — elogió ella y su sonrisa bailo en su rostro mientras se acercaba a la barra del bar y tomaba algo del fondo: una caja rectangular cubierta de un papel de regalo. La sonrisa de Neville creció cuando abrió su paquete al mismo tiempo que su esposa.

“Una guía completa para el herborista avanzado por Frederick Jones” decía el libro, los ojos del hombre brillaron al reconocerlo. Hanna mientras tanto parecía conmovida al mirar el hermoso kit de jardinería nuevo que ocultaba el envoltorio de su propio paquete. Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice llena de afecto que parecía sacarlos de la realidad. Era un momento tan hermoso y lleno de magia…

Momento que se vio interrumpido por una tosecita avergonzada.

Un niño delgado los miraba incómodamente, su cabello castaño rojizo resaltaba sus ojos verdes y las pecas de su rostro, parecía estar solo, Neville vio cómo se sonrojaba avergonzado cuando lo miraron.  
— E-El hombre de allá, me dijo que podían decirme como entrar al callejón Diagon — titubeó el niño señalando al anterior tabernero Tom. Hanna se enterneció y contestó.  
— Es en la parte de atrás dulzura, ¿Eres hijo de muggles? ¿Quieres que te enseñe como entrar?, ¿hay algún adulto contigo? —, preguntó preocupada.  
— No, quiero decir, no soy de aquí. Mi padre quería enviarme por flu pero nunca he venido a Inglaterra antes. — respondió avergonzado. — Vendrán a buscarme en algunas horas, pero yo…

Neville asintió, adoptando una mirada confortable. El niño en ese momento le recordaba ligeramente a sí mismo. 

— Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom —, se presentó — Soy profesor auxiliar de Hogwarts. Si quieres puedo ayudarte, de todos modos ahora mismo iba a escoltar a otro niño para que hiciera su compra. — ofreció amablemente.  
— Mi nombre es Hiccup Haddock —, dijo el niño algo nervioso. —, Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento señor Longbottom, realmente me ayudaría un guía. Soy de Berk, una isla exclusiva de magos al sur de Islandia —, murmuró con un leve tono de timidez.  
Neville parpadeó confundido, era la primera vez que lo trataban de señor, Hanna río en voz baja y le invitó a Hiccup una taza de té en tanto su marido iba por el otro chico.

La señora Longbottom parecía un hada a los ojos de Hiccup; con la brillante sonrisa adornando su rostro y su mirada amable, caminaba ágilmente arreglando las tazas y mesas del lugar. — La gente suele llegar a partir de las diez — le dijo a Hiccup desde la barra del bar. — Y después, no habrá un minuto libre hasta que cerremos —, continuó y levitó un par de botellas y trastos. — Neville usualmente me ayuda, pero este año asistirá a la profesora Sprout con las plantas. Ella te enseñara herbología Hiccup.

El niño jugueteó con su taza de té y preguntó.

— ¿De qué año es el niño que vendrá con su esposo señora Longbottom? 

— Tiene tu edad dulzura, sólo que al ser hijo de muggles normalmente es acompañado por un profesor, y no te preocupes él también es extranjero, probablemente se sienta igual de perdido que tú. — sonrió gentil y señaló la chimenea.

El profesor Longbottom estaba de regreso. Las flamas verdes lamian su cuerpo ocultando otra figura que lo acompañaba. Un niño de cabello oscuro revuelto y ojos castaños. Hiccup se dio cuenta de que era delgado y bajo como él mismo, además sus ojos ligeramente rasgados delataban su procedencia.  
—Hiccup este es Hiro Hamada. Hiro este es Hiccup Haddock, será compañero tuyo en Hogwarts. — dijo Neville introduciendo a ambos. Hiro no habló, solo miró a Hiccup y asintió en silencio. El joven Haddock repitió el gesto cordial y Neville suspiró con resignación, el silencio de ambos niños le inquietaba. — Muy bien, nuestra siguiente parada; el callejón Diagon y posteriormente Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Hiccup ¿Has traído el dinero necesario, o necesitas hacer un retiro? — preguntó y el susodicho asintió revelando un saco lleno de galeones. 

El profesor cabeceó en reconocimiento y guío a ambos niños a la puerta lateral.

 

Magia

La palabra sonaba extraña en sus oídos, Jack había visto a Norte revelarle ese exótico mundo del que eran parte. Difícilmente podía creerlo, pero la evidencia estaba ahí y Jack estaba más que dispuesto a sumergirse en la experiencia.

Vivir con Norte no era para nada común. La casa del mago parecía una fantasía exótica sacada de un cuento de navidad, la amplia casona estaba decorada permanentemente de rojo y verde, pinos crecían alrededor de ella, ocultándola a la vista. Villancicos sonaban a toda hora, y los elfos domésticos portaban disfraces para parecerse a los duendecillos navideños.  
La habitación de Jack estaba en el segundo piso, tan amplia como una sala de estar, estaba pintada de un azul frio y decorada con copos de nieve. El niño pronto se vio así mismo jugando y divirtiéndose en su nuevo hogar, realmente nunca pensó que habría algo mejor. Hasta que llegó su cumpleaños. 

Y Norte le dio la mejor noticia de todas, él iba ir a Hogwarts la escuela de magia, el niño absorbió la información como esponja y la emoción llegó. A partir de ese día todas las noches se sentarían juntos en el salón principal junto a la chimenea, con un plato de galletas y leche tibia, donde Norte le daría a Jack una pequeña clase hablada sobre el mundo mágico y sus costumbres; desde transportes hasta política.  
Hasta terminar en las escuelas de magia. Norte había ido a Dumstrang y de hecho trabajaba ahí como subdirector desde que Igor Karkarof, abandonó la escuela a inicios de la segunda guerra mágica. 

Cuando Jack le cuestionó la razón por la que él iría a Hogwarts en lugar de Dumstrang, el rostro de Norte se oscureció y escuetamente le dijo que no confiaba en el nuevo director.

Pasarían siete meses antes de que llegara su carta de Hogwarts, y un mes más, antes de que fueran por sus útiles al callejón Diagon. Pero hoy era el día.  
Agosto llegó de manera abrupta, y septiembre le seguiría pronto, Jack a duras penas podía contener su emoción. 

Tenía once años e iría a Hogwarts, la emoción era tal que congeló a una docena de los elfos domésticos de Norte, claro que el hombre se enojó e hizo reparar el desastre a Jack. Pero incluso mientras descongelaba a los pequeños elfos seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso también era otro avance notable, la magia de hielo de Jack se refinó por el constante uso, el niño ahora tenía un control envidiable y continuamente lo usaba para sacar de quicio a su tutor. Pero absteniéndose a las reglas, porque Norte le advirtió acerca de lo peligroso que sería si los magos descubrían su poder.

Jack sonreía tan deslumbrantemente cuando ambos llegaron al caldero chorreante, tanto que parecía que su rostro se iba a partir por el gesto. La mujer rubia de rostro amable les dio la bienvenida, y Norte y él se dirigieron a la entrada.

El callejón Diagon solo podría ser descrito como mágico. 

Brujas y magos iban y venían en sus túnicas sujetándose el sombrero, o mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, Flourish y Blotts, el Emporio de las lechuzas, el niño no sabía que mirar, Norte le tomó la mano y lo guío hacia el magnífico edificio de pisos de mármol que decía Gringotts en letras doradas. 

El banco de los magos. Jack se sintió un poco estúpido al quedarse con la boca abierta al mirar el interior. Pisos de mármol reluciente, escritorios de madera fina, los goblins lucían serios y atemorizantes mientras hacían el papeleo. El niño vagabundeo un poco recibiendo miradas de advertencia, había una entrada que parecía conducir a algún lugar, pero estaba vigilada por otro par de duendes poco amigables.  
Jack revolvió su cabello blanco con una mano quejándose en voz baja, cuando un par de niños le llamo la atención, tenían el cabello rojo encendido y los rostros idénticos, ellos murmuraban entre sí mientras lo miraban, diabólicas sonrisas idénticas hicieron que Jack sonriera.  
Entonces sintió un par de manos pequeñas meterse en sus bolsillos, y para su sorpresa era otro tercer niño con el mismo rostro redondo y los ojos azules.  
— ¡¡Hamish, Hubert, Harris!! — gritó una mujer desde la entrada. Su porte era tan digno y sus facciones finas, el cabello castaño oscuro estaba hábilmente trenzado y sus ojos del mismo color reflejaban una furia contenida que no demostraba.  
Las manos del chiquillo se alejaron cuando el nombre de “Harris” fue dicho, miró a Jack con un aire de culpabilidad para después ir con su madre, sus otros dos clones lo siguieron y el joven Frost tuvo la posición perfecta para observar a la familia.

Seis personas se encontraban en la puerta, todos enfundados en túnicas finas de colores sobrios, Harris quien usaba una túnica azul oscuro hablaba con su madre, Hamish y Hubert vestidos de color añil y verde oscuro, intervenían haciendo gestos exagerados y agitando las manos, su padre; un enorme hombre de cabello rojo solo reía.  
Pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de Jack, una niña baja y menuda enfundada en una túnica negra fruncía el ceño con disgusto, su cabello, la melena de esponjosos rizos rojos que bajaba por su espalda era la cosa más llamativa de todas. 

La madre regañó a la niña un poco y esta bufó en respuesta. Parecía tener la misma edad que él, por lo que Jack quería acercarse a escuchar. Sin embargo su intento de espionaje se vio frustrado cuando Norte lo arrastró a la puerta que inicialmente capto su atención. 

Un gnomo los acompañaba. El niño esperaba ver más pisos de mármol y elegantes paredes, pero para su sorpresa todo lucía como una caverna, era un estrecho pasillo de piedra fría iluminado con antorchas, unas extrañas rieles se establecían a su izquierda, y el duende que los acompañaba murmuró algo entre dientes en tanto sujetaba la linterna. 

No reparó en él hasta ese momento: El pequeño ser portaba ropajes elegantes de color marrón y estaba algo calvo, su rostro poseía una barbilla puntiaguda, y los ojos redondos mostraban un brillo calculador. 

Jack se tragó sus palabras cuando el carrito llegó, era un aparato extraño, muy parecido a esos viejos carros de las minas antiguas, pero mucho más amplio y con extrañas ruedas que se ubicaban a los costados. Norte subió y Jack lo imitó. 

El viaje fue la cosa más sensacional que el joven Frost había llegado a sentir. Giros y vueltas, a una velocidad tan rápida que difícilmente recordaba el camino. Pasaron túneles anchos y otros estrechos, y en cada giro Jack soltaba un grito de euforia, Norte solo sonreía disfrutando el trayecto, a él también le gustaba la velocidad.

El carrito se detuvo en la cámara 925, cuando se bajaron, el gnomo tomó la llave y abrió con un débil murmullo. Oro, había montañas de galeones por toda la cámara, y pequeños montones de sickles de plata, Jack miró a Norte estupefacto.  
— ¿Todo esto es tuyo? — jadeó sorprendido el menor, y su tutor profirió una risa grave.  
— No, es tuyo. —, dijo — Era la cámara de tu padre.  
Los ojos de Jack brillaron asombrados y su tutor le tendió un saco para que sacara lo necesario.

A varios kilómetros, en la superficie, Mérida Dumbroch se quejaba. Las túnicas de Madame Malkin siempre era la parada más angustiante para ella. Su madre a dos palmos de distancia hablaba con dicha bruja, mientras Merida de pie en el taburete era medida por cintas mágicas.  
—… no, no. Color malva, una túnica de gala de ese color le favorecería — decía Elinor a la mujer. La niña rodo los ojos con fastidio. El día había ido de mal en peor. 

— ¡Mamá!, solo han pedido tres túnicas en la lista. Y ya tengo bastantes más de gala en casa. ¿Podemos por favor irnos ya? — gimió la pequeña, con los ojos azules brillando de anhelo. La siguiente parada sería Ollivanders.

Elinor suspiró resignada y la miró con reproche, la niña solo se sacudió los rizos rojos exasperada, casi una hora de pie, en un banquito probándose una infinita cantidad de trajes era un suplicio. La puerta se abrió, y la niña miró con interés al nuevo cliente.

— Pasa querido —, dijo madame Malkin. — ¿Hogwarts también he de suponer?  
El niño asintió con una pisca de curiosidad, sin embargo no dijo nada y al igual que Merida, se colocó en un banquillo y otra de las brujas de la parte de atrás comenzó a atenderlo, colocándole una túnica sencilla de color negro y ajustándola con alfileres. La joven ayudante terminó y Merida aprovecho su salida para hablar con el niño.

— Hola, ¿tú también iras a Hogwarts? —, preguntó con rudeza la niña. El niño de cabello negro no contestó pero hizo un gesto afirmativo. — Mi madre esta atrás con la señora Malkin, insiste en comprarme una nueva línea de túnicas para la ocasión, como si en Hogwarts fuéramos a tener algún evento importante —, las palabras se deslizaban con una leve irritación, pero Merida no podía evitarlo, ya había pasado muchas horas sin hablar.  
— ¡Estas usando ropa muggle! — Señaló ella y continuó — ¿Eres nacido de muggles? ¿Cómo son?, ¿es divertido vivir con ellos?, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
El muchacho hizo una mueca ante la rapidez de las preguntas, pero contestó secamente.  
— Hiro, Hiro Hamada.

Y eso sería todo lo que la primogénita del clan Dumbroch escucharía, porque su madre ya estaba al regreso con un gran paquete de ropas nuevas entre sus brazos.  
Elinor tomó a su hija de la mano y amablemente se despidió de la dueña del lugar, la niña dio un último vistazo a Hiro, y los ojos chocolate le devolvieron la mirada.

El local de Ollivanders se hallaba tan polvoriento y misterioso como siempre, cuando Merida acompañaba a Elinor de compras sus ojos siempre viajarían en dirección al viejo local. La emoción la embargó rápidamente.

Harry Potter había comprado su varita ahí, y él alguna vez todo poderoso señor oscuro también lo había hecho. Muy pronto ella también conseguiría la suya y sería una bruja.

El silencio en el interior fue espeluznante al entrar, su madre miró de reojo la calle antes de cruzar el umbral, seguramente buscando a su padre y hermanos.

Merida observaba todo con fascinación, las miles de varitas se arrumbaban una encima de otra, con la mirada burbujeando de felicidad la niña intentó adivinar cuál de todas sería su compañera perfecta. Su madre se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en un largo banquillo junto a la ventana. Ollivander entró entonces, con los grandes ojos hundidos como lúgubres canicas y su cabello encanecido. Aun se podían apreciar algunas cicatrices de cuando permaneció secuestrado al final de la guerra.

— ¡Hola! —, saludó emocionada la joven.  
—Señorita Dumbroch —, dijo el hombre a modo de saludo — Estaba seguro de que la vería pronto. ¡Oh! Lady Dumbroch, un placer volverla a ver; Veintiséis centímetros madera de sauce, si mi memoria no me falla — La madre asintió cordial, y el señor Ollivander habló.

— Bien, Merida ¿Con que brazo sujetas la varita? —, pregunto el anciano extendiendo a su vez una cinta métrica de marcas plateadas.  
— Soy diestra — dijo y pronto se encontró siendo medida nuevamente. Del codo al hombro, de la muñeca a la cabeza, de la rodilla a la axila. Merida no tenía idea de porque necesitaban tantas medidas, pero pacientemente permaneció quieta hasta que el hombre acabó.

— Cada núcleo central de las varitas Ollivander tiene una poderosa sustancia mágica — explicó — Utilizamos pelo de unicornio, plumas de fénix o nervios de corazón de dragón para crearlo, por ello no existen dos varitas Ollivanders iguales, así como no hay dos fénix, dos unicornios o dos dragones iguales, no hay dos varitas iguales. — decía el mago mientras terminaba de medir.  
Ollivander se alejó murmurando hacia la parte de atrás, y cuando regresó una cajita alargada estaba entre sus manos.  
— Prueba ésta. Madera de roble inglés, veinticinco centímetros con centro de pelo de unicornio.  
Merida asió la varita y no sintió nada, Ollivander rápidamente se la quitó de la mano.  
— Que tal ésta, Arce y fibra de corazón de dragón, veinte centímetros medio flexible.  
Nuevamente la niña levanto el brazo y el hombre negó entusiasmado, retirando la varita, fueron tres varitas más antes de que la joven encontrara a su pareja perfecta.

— Madera de fresno veintisiete centímetros, medio flexible, con centro de fibra de corazón de dragón. —, dijo Ollivander orgullosamente, su madre sonreía desde el banquillo y Merida se sintió una verdadera bruja por primera vez, cuando vio las chispas rojas ascender por la punta.

— Es una varita muy leal la que usted tiene jovencita, hábil para duelos y con un núcleo poderoso… Úsela bien. — aconsejó, la madre pago los siete galeones y ambas salieron de la tienda después de dar las gracias.

Fergus el padre de Merida les sonrió cuando salieron, él y sus tres hijos tenían helados de vainilla y nuez entre sus manos. La niña se quejó en voz alta haciendo un mohín por el favoritismo, y Elinor comenzó a reñir a su esposo por darles dulces a los tres pequeños antes de almorzar. La familia se fue alejando rumbo al caldero chorreante, su día en el callejón Diagon había terminado.

El día de Neville no fue sencillo en lo absoluto.

Hiro Hamada difícilmente había dicho más de una palabra. Neville estaba al tanto de la situación, puesto que la directora Mcgonagall le advirtió al respecto. Pero no se esperaba un recibimiento tan frio y lleno de drama. Ir a buscar al joven fue el momento más incómodo que vivió desde sus tiempos de estudiante. 

Pensó que la entrada al callejón Diagon animaría al joven Hamada, pero no hubo más que un destello de asombro y un tenue jadeo. El niño no hizo preguntas, ni tampoco comentó estar interesado en nada. El hombre difícilmente lograba que le respondiera.

Hiccup el muchacho extranjero que se encontró en el bar resultó ser una buena compañía, le hacía preguntas interesantes acerca del sistema de gobierno, de las costumbres e incluso preguntó acerca de Hogwarts, Neville pronto entendió que no lo hacía únicamente por curiosidad, Hiro estaba escuchando atentamente, entonces comprendió que era una manera de informar al japonés sin hacerlo sentir incomodo o ignorante. Estaba asombrado.

Hiccup se había separado de ellos al entrar en Gringotts, alegando que comenzaría a comprar sus útiles en Flourish y Blotts en tanto hacían el trámite. Neville esperaba que estuviera nervioso por quedarse solo, pero contrariamente a sus pensamientos el chico se vio mucho más relajado mientras se alejaban.

El chico Hamada siguió igual de silencioso durante el trayecto, no se veía intimidado ni entusiasmado. Al llegar a Flourish y Blotts, encontraron a Hiccup discutiendo con el encargado.  
Neville no sabía cómo, pero Hiccup consiguió llevarse una docena de libros, a parte del material escolar, a mitad de precio. No existía una razón aparente, cuando le pregunto al niño porque regateaba, éste simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que acostumbraba hacerlo en Berk, por diversión.  
Fue interesante ver como se desenvolvía con facilidad al hacer sus compras. Incluso Hiro silbó en asombro cuando el boticario también les rebajó el precio. El joven Longbottom estaba seguro que su esposa estaría encantada de aprender esta habilidad.

— Bien, tenemos los libros, los calderos, las balanzas y el telescopio… falta ir con Madame Malkin por las túnicas. — murmuró Neville tachando las cosas de la lista, distraídamente señaló el local cuando escucho su nombre de una voz conocida.

— ¡Neville, tiempo sin verte! —, saludó Dean Thomas, y Longbottom le devolvió el saludo con la misma efusividad. — Wow quien lo diría, el matrimonio te ha hecho bien. — añadió pícaramente observando a su amigo. 

Neville se sonrojó ante el comentario y dándole una mirada molesta contestó. —Veo que a ti no Dean —, Dean río divertido, no era mentira que su cuerpo ya no tenía esa figura atlética de antaño.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una nostálgica charla sobre Hogwarts, los profesores y sus amistades. La gente iba y venía por las tiendas, y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido…

Hiro Hamada se dirigió a la tienda de túnicas. Hiccup lo vio irse, pero él no tenía ganas de probarse ropa, además no sabía cómo reaccionaría el profesor si los dos desaparecían. Al menos eso pensó hasta que algo más interesante captó su atención.

Una mujer caminaba a prisa, envuelta en una larga capa negra con bordes dorados. La bruja llevaba de la mano a una pequeña niña, al parecer de la altura de Hiccup, ella también portaba una larga capa que la cubría completamente, solo dejando a la vista la parte inferior de su rostro.

El joven Hadddock no pudo resistirse y las siguió bastante curioso al respecto. 

Y así fue, como el futuro profesor perdió a sus alumnos.

Rapunzel trotaba, siendo guiada por su madre por el callejón. Era la primera vez que estaba en el exterior, pero la joven no podía disfrutarlo, sus útiles habían sido comprados por su madre días antes, y solo se le permitió salir por su varita.  
Bajo las instrucciones de Gothel, la niña tenía que permanecer con la cabeza baja y evitar hablar con desconocidos. Hasta ahora lo único que había apreciado del callejón Diagon fue el empedrado de la calle.

Rapunzel estaba agotada cuando llegaron a la tienda, su madre no la dejo retomar el aliento y ambas se metieron dentro sin siquiera tomar un respiro. Olivander estaba de espaldas cuando entraron, acomodaba las cajas en una pequeña pila en el mostrador.

— Necesito un varita —, dijo Gothel con voz autoritaria.  
El señor Olivander no pareció reconocerla. — Disculpe madame, ¿Es para usted o para su hija? —, preguntó amablemente, la niña iba a responder pero su madre tiró de su mano firmemente para que callara.  
— Para ella, y que sea rápido, no contamos con mucho tiempo.  
—Si madame, a ver pequeña con que brazo coges la varita.  
— Con la derecha — respondió Rapunzel con alegría, Gothel mientras tanto se hallaba de pie en el ventanal, vigilando.  
A Rapunzel la midieron las cintas, y escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones del señor Ollivander acerca de las varitas y sus núcleos. La niña se bajó la capucha de la capa revelando su rostro para hablar con mayor comodidad. 

— Aquí está, madera de Aliso, veinte centímetros con centro de pelo de unicornio. —, Rapunzel sonrió entusiasmada y la tomó, pero antes de probarla Ollivander la agarró nuevamente.  
La segunda varita fue de madera de Laurel, veintiún centímetros, con centro de fibra de corazón de dragón, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo, la varita fue arrebatada de sus manos en el instante siguiente. A medida que probaban varitas Gothel se impacientaba más y más. Alguien las observaba y ella podía sentirlo. 

El gritó de júbilo de la menor fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

La niña sujetaba la varita con una sonrisa deslumbrante y Ollivander río tenuemente por el entusiasmo de la menor.  
— Madera de sauce, veintidós centímetros, medio flexible, con centro de pelo de unicornio. Una varita digna para el mago o bruja que tiene un largo camino por delante, con una inclinación por los hechizos de sanación. — dijo el hombre. Rapunzel bebió de las palabras mirando su varita que segundos atrás arrojaba chispas doradas. Su madre rápidamente le pago al anciano y llevando a su hija del brazo salió con rapidez del local.

Rapunzel apenas y pudo mirar a las personas que pasaban, cuando menos se dio cuenta Gothel la metió en un callejón oscuro y agarrando su mano con fuerza se desaparecieron con un plop.

Hiccup había mirado la escena interesado, ocultó en la tienda de segunda mano de enfrente, el joven mago había visto a la niña rubia celebrar su primera varita. Inconscientemente se preguntó si sería alguna clase de noble o persona famosa, pero a la conclusión final a la que llegó, fue que era simple paranoia.

Con curiosidad se acercó al escaparate de Ollivanders. La tentación de conseguir su varita en ese momento era muy fuerte, pero lo resistió. De todas formas, solo faltaban las túnicas, la tinta y los pergaminos. 

Cuando regresó al frente de la tienda de madame Malkin, se encontró con el señor Longbottom buscándolos desesperadamente.  
— Profesor —, llamó Hiccup cuando se encontró a unos cuantos palmos de distancia, el alivio se reflejó en la cara del hombre.

— Oh dulce Merlin, menos mal que estabas cerca. — Dijo Neville al recuperarse de su exaltación — Ahora falta encontrar a Hiro y podremos continuar.  
—Hiro está con madame Malkin — murmuró el niño, y Neville caminó hacia allá.

Cuando entraron, madame Malkin conversaba con el chico, oh bien el niño solo asentía o negaba según la pregunta. Hiccup se subió al banquillo y otra bruja comenzó a medirle el uniforme, Neville hablaba con la dueña del lugar con amabilidad. Y mientras le colocaban los alfileres y acortaban la tela Hiro intentó decir algo.  
— ¿Dónde ir tú? —, cuestionó con curiosidad, el acento extranjero impregnaba sus palabras por completo. Pareció mascullar algo en japonés ante la perplejidad de Hiccup para después preguntar nuevamente. — ¿Dónde fuiste?  
— Fui a Ollivander’s la tienda de varitas mágicas. —, respondió Hiccup con algo de timidez. — ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?  
Hiro asintió, pareció pensar algo antes de contestar. — Si, una niña intentó hablarme, pero iba muy rápido.  
Era extraño para Hiccup estar hablando con Hiro, por un momento había llegado a creer que lo odiaba, pero el niño demostró ser bastante agradable, y después de algunas horas comprando, el aburrimiento había dado la pauta para conversar.

Neville miraba el intercambio con ilusión, no quería interrumpir pero ya estaba lista la compra y Ollivander esperaba. Cada uno pago lo suyo, y después de una corta parada para comprar tinta, pergamino y plumas el mago los llevó a la parada final.

La tienda de estaba vacía, el trio de magos entró con tranquilidad. Neville se sentó en el banquillo largo colocando los paquetes a un lado.  
El viejo Garrick Ollivander apareció justo antes de que alguno de los tres pudiese llamarlo. 

— Neville Longbottom —, sonrió el hombre, Hiro aprovechó la distracción y se volvió hacia Hiccup.  
— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —, preguntó el niño al observar de reojo al hombre mayor.  
— Nos medirán, principalmente nuestro brazo dominante, el que usamos para escribir, y luego sostendremos las varitas que él seleccione para nosotros. —, respondió con simpleza — No te pedirán hacer magia así que no te preocupes.

Hiro asintió, y el señor Ollivander se dirigió a ellos.  
— ¿Quién irá primero? —, preguntó y Hiro dio un paso al frente. Después de que dijera “diestro” y comenzara el procedimiento habitual, Hiccup se permitió vagar la mirada observando el establecimiento.

En Berk no había un fabricante de varitas, la varitología no era una rama de la magia muy popular, por lo que la mayoría de las veces tenían que ir a otras partes a comprarlas. Snoutlout había ido a Bulgaria a conseguir la suya. Pero Hiccup había oído acerca de Ollivander y sus buenas varitas, así que aprovechó la oportunidad. 

Hiro había encontrado su varita a los seis intentos: Madera de cerezo, flexible de veintiséis centímetros, con núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón. Una parte de su cabeza se preguntaba si ese último material en específico había sido importado de Berk.

El anciano le aconsejaba al niño que tuviese cuidado con ella y decía algo que sonaba cómo: “la madera de cerezo es letal, pero combinada con un núcleo tan salvaje como es el de la fibra de dragón, necesitaras controlarla” Hiro aun miraba su varita ligeramente escéptico cuando el hombre finalizó su discurso.  
Un par de minutos luego llamó a Hiccup. Ante la usual pregunta inicial el niño respondió — Zurdo. — e inmediatamente la cinta mágica comenzó a medirlo.

Ollivander asintió al terminar, y caminó a la parte de atrás.

— Madera de manzano, veintiséis centímetros, flexible. Con centro de fibra de corazón de Dragón — dijo él hombre y el menor sujetó la varita.  
—No, no… prueba ésta. Peral veinticinco centímetros con centro de pelo de unicornio.  
Nada pasó, y el anciano continuó su búsqueda. Al final Hiccup había probado más de cinco varitas: Aliso, arce, peral, sauce, etc. Francamente comenzaba a impacientarse, pero a diferencia de él, el anciano solo parecía más entusiasmado, la décima varita fue la indicada.

— Cedro veintiocho centímetros, flexible con centro de pelo de unicornio.  
Hiccup observo con ilusión las chispas verdes y doradas que arrojó su varita, diferentes a las rojas de Hiro.  
— Es una buena varita señor Haddock, el pelo de unicornio es leal a su dueño.  
Neville se puso en pie, cuando ambos pagaron.

Salieron después de intercambiar un par de palabras con el viejo mago. Neville se veía algo nostálgico al finalizar. Amablemente les invitó a almorzar con su mujer en el caldero chorreante, pero Hiccup que reconoció la figura de Brunilda (la madre de Astrid) en la lejanía, declinó la oferta y se despidió dando las gracias. Hiro también hizo lo mismo, preguntándole al profesor Longbottom si podía llevarlo por flu a su casa.

El deber de Neville como guía, terminó.

Jack estaba eufórico, luego del paseo en carrito por las cámaras de Gringotts, habían ido por sus libros: torres de estos se alzaban hasta el techo en Flourish y Blotts, algunos tenían cubiertas de cuero, y otros de seda. Los acabados y los temas de los libros eran impresionantes. Norte le compró un par sobre hechizos y criaturas mágicas, además de los que pedía la lista. Pasaron también por el boticario, la tienda de calderos y la tienda que vendía tinta y pergaminos, al terminar la compra de las túnicas con madame Malkin, Norte le compró un helado en Florean Fortescue.

Jack miraba su lista, tachando lo comprado. 

— ¡Solo falta la varita! —grito Jack alegre, saboreando el resto del helado de pistache, para posteriormente devorar el cono de galleta.  
— Bien, entonces a Ollivanders.  
Jack arrojó su servilleta a un bote de basura, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cosa más increíble que había visto.  
— Sortilegios Weasley —, susurró el niño embelesado, era la tienda de bromas de la que escuchó hablar a un grupo de chicos.  
Entró sin importarle si Norte se dio cuenta o no. Sus ojos vagaron con éxtasis al mirar, las estanterías llenas de productos de broma. El niño tomó un surtido salta clases, un par de varitas falsas, una caja de magifuegos salvajes Weasley, y tuvo que pelear con un par de chicos para tomar las últimas orejas extensibles. Uno de los encargados, uniformado con una túnica magenta le ayudo a cargar sus compras hasta el mostrador.  
— ¿Primer año en Hogwarts? —, murmuró el hombre, tenía el cabello pelirrojo, pecas y los ojos azules, el niño se fijó de que solo tenía una oreja.  
Jack asintió con una sonrisa entusiasmada. El sujeto solo se río de la emoción del menor y tomó un par de caramelos longuilinguos y galletas canario.  
— Estas van por la casa, asegúrate de darle un par de canas verdes a McGonagall. — Dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo con diversión. El niño asintió y pagó. Vagamente escuchó el gritó de otro hombre desde la trastienda que llamaba a un tal “George”.  
No obstante al salir se enfrentó a la mirada enfurecida de Nicolas St. Norte.  
Inútilmente, Jack intentó esconder los artículos que había comprado, pero Norte fue más rápido y le arrebató las bolsas.  
— ¿Bromas Jack? —, murmuró escéptico — Ni siquiera has pisado la escuela y ya estás pensando en hacer travesuras — el chico sonrió con fingida inocencia, y Norte negó entre divertido y enojado, pero aun así le devolvió la bolsa.  
Ollivanders acababa de vaciarse cuando llegaron, un par de chicos de su misma edad y un hombre adulto. Por los rasgos ninguno de los tres parecía estar relacionado. Norte le hizo una seña con la cabeza, e ingresaron al local.  
El viejo Garrick se hallaba en su silla descansando de una mañana agitada. Al notar a los nuevos clientes se levantó con renuencia y se presentó con cortesía.  
— Garrick Ollivander a su servicio. — dijo, Norte respondió con la misma cordialidad y Jack solo sonrió.  
— ¿Con que brazo coges la varita joven? — murmuró el anciano, y Jack levantó la mano derecha. Ollivander sacó su cinta métrica y ésta comenzó a medir al niño por si misma. Jack observó anonadado como la pequeña cinta le media la circunferencia de la cabeza. ¿¡Por qué habría de medir tal cosa!?  
Norte lo miraba divertido, disfrutando de las caras que Jack hacía, al finalizar, el señor Ollivander le entregó una varita. — Acebo con fibra de corazón de dragón, veintinueve centímetros.  
Jack la tomó y la agitó, pero no ocurrió nada, cuando la segunda varita fue pasada “Arce y pelo de unicornio” el niño se sintió ligeramente estúpido. La siguiente varita; olmo y fibra de corazón de dragón dio los mismos resultados. A medida que iban pasando, Jack observó que la mayoría de las varitas elegidas estaban entre veintisiete y treinta centímetros, casi siempre en la categoría de flexible.  
Ollivander parecía demente, en opinión de Jack, su sonrisa crecía más y más, mientras el joven mago solo se frustraba en cada intento erróneo. Las varitas ya probadas se apilaron en el mostrador.  
— Todo un reto eh —, oyó que el hombre decía — Bien supongo que una combinación poco usual puede ser la respuesta.  
El chico estuvo a punto de preguntar acerca de ello. Pero una varita se le presentó en aquel instante.  
— Madera de sicomoro, treinta centímetros, elástica, con centro de pluma de fénix. — los pálidos dedos de Jack asieron la varita, un destello de chispas azules apareció en la punta. El señor Ollivander cabeceó conforme y Norte aplaudió desde el asiento.  
— Si, es una combinación poco usual. Hace mucho que no vendía una de esta madera, espero que le des un buen uso jovencito. — Dijo, y Norte pagó enseguida, Jack estaba tan absorto observando su varita que no prestó atención a nada más que el palito entre sus manos.  
Al fin era un mago.

Fin del prólogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> *Neville en el libro tiene el cabello color rubio, y originalmente su pareja es Hanna Abott una exestudiante de Hufflepuff. Habrá algunos cameos de personajes del libro, pero siempre relegados a ser secundarios, por lo que no se preocupen si no conocen a algunos.  
> (Varitas y su significado en orden de aparición)  
> (Merida)Fresno: Las brujas y los magos que se llevan mejor con las varitas de fresno, no se dejan convencer fácilmente de abandonar sus creencias o propósitos. Sin embargo, el mago o bruja descarado o demasiado confiado que a menudo quiere probar varitas de esta prestigiosa madera, quedará decepcionado por sus efectos. El dueño ideal puede que sea cabezota, pero será ciertamente valiente y nunca grosero ni arrogante.  
> (Rapunzel) Sauce: El sauce es una madera poco corriente con poder sanador y el dueño ideal para una varita de sauce posee a menudo, una inseguridad normalmente injustificada, por muy bien que intenten ocultarlo. Mientras que muchos clientes con confianza en sí mismos insisten en probar una varita de sauce, atraídos por su atractiva apariencia y una reputación probada de producir magia avanzada no verbal, las varitas de sauce han seleccionado a aquellos que exhibían mayor potencial, más que a aquellos que creen que no les queda mucho por aprender.  
> (HIRO) Cerezo: Esta rara madera produce una varita de extraños poderes, que es muy apreciada. La madera del cerezo produce a menudo varitas que poseen un poder realmente letal, independientemente del centro que lleven. Sin embargo, si esta varita lleva un centro de fibra de corazón de dragón, la varita nunca debería serle adjudicada a un mago sin un autocontrol excepcional y una gran fuerza de voluntad.  
> (Hiccup) Cedro: Siempre que alguien lleva una varita de cedro, es porque tiene un carácter fuerte y una lealtad inusual. Gervaise Ollivander (padre de Garrick Ollivander), solía decir siempre, “nunca engañarás al portador de cedro”. La varita de cedro encuentra su hogar perfecto ahí donde hay perspicacia y percepción. Se dice que es no bueno enfadar a un portador de una varita de cedro, especialmente si se daña a sus seres queridos. El mago o la bruja para el que se ha seleccionado bien una varita de cedro tiene el potencial de convertirse en un adversario terrible, lo que a veces sorprende a los que les han retado sin pensárselo bien  
> (JACK) Sicomoro: El sicomoro produce una varita aventurera, deseosa de nuevas experiencias y que pierde su brillo si se dedica a actividades mundanas. Una singularidad de estas atractivas varitas es que pueden arder si se deja que se “aburran”, y muchos magos y brujas de mediana edad quedan desconcertados al ver que su querida varita empieza a arder en su mano al pedirle una vez más que les traiga las zapatillas. Como se puede deducir el dueño ideal de una varita de sicomoro es curioso, vital y aventurero, y cuando se combina con un dueño así, demuestra una capacidad de aprendizaje y adaptación que la pone entre las maderas para varitas más apreciadas del mundo.  
> La información ha sido sacada de Harry Potter wiki y pottermore.  
> El largo de las varitas no tiene una teoría confirmada, así que no tomen muy en cuenta, la flexibilidad por el contrario representa el grado de adaptabilidad del mago.  
> Los centros de pelo de unicornio y fibra de corazón de dragón, son los más comunes, la pluma de fénix es conocido pero a un grado inusual.


	3. King Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 1: King Cross  
La plataforma nueve y tres cuartos se veía imponente y maravillosa: el humo de la locomotora se elevaba hasta el techo anunciando su próxima salida. El reloj marcaba las diez cuarenta, y las familias de magos se arremolinaban alrededor de los vagones despidiendo a sus hijos.  
Un cuadro hermoso para todas aquellas familias de magos que con nostalgia guiaban ahora a sus pequeños hacia la aventura que ellos una vez recorrieron…  
A menos de que seas Jack Frost y llegues tarde.  
Al otro lado de la barrera en la parte muggle, un niño corría empujando su carrito de equipaje. El cabello blanco atraía las miradas de las personas, pero él difícilmente les prestaba atención. Phil un robusto hombre de aspecto hosco y cabello cobrizo corría apresurado tratando de alcanzarlo. Desvelarse un día antes de su primer día en Hogwarts no fue la mejor idea de Jack.  
Mejor dicho, desvelarse un día antes, sabiendo que tu tutor es subdirector en otra escuela y no podrá despertarte en la mañana era una pésima idea. Los andenes nueve y diez se encontraban a la vista, el muchacho usó toda la fuerza restante de sus piernas, corriendo directo hacia la pared de piedra entre ambos números. Sí lo que le conto Norte fue cierto, pasaría la barrera sin problemas, si no… Bueno, digamos que tendría una muy fuerte contusión en la cabeza como mínimo.  
Phil, uno de los tantos amigos de Norte, exhaló un suspiro ahogado, su cansancio era evidente. Jack cerró los ojos cuando la velocidad del carrito lo impulso hacia la pared.  
Pero no hubo un choque. El tren escarlata lo recibió con los vapores comenzando a salir de la locomotora.  
— Phil~ — llamó Jack tratando de recuperar el aliento. El hombre llegó segundos después sujetando su costado y respirando airadamente.  
— Si no hubieses jugado con los polvos flu, habríamos llegado quince minutos antes. — jadeó el hombre. Jack solo se encogió de hombros y fingiendo una cara de inocencia señalo su baúl pidiendo ayuda.  
El robusto sujeto solo negó indignadamente y cumplió la petición, lograron subir el pesado baúl al tren. Phil se despidió de Jack con una sonrisa resignada y un abrazo.  
El niño subió instantes después, solo quedaban cinco minutos.  
— Portaros bien joven Frost, o Norte te dará carbón de navidad.  
Jack río divertido y agitó la mano en despedida. Su prioridad por el momento sería encontrar un lugar. Rápidamente los primeros tres vagones fueron descartados, chicos de cursos superiores los ocupaban, en los siguientes logró encontrar un par de lugares que se veían prometedores. El primero estaba en la parte de en medio ocupado únicamente por una chica mayor.  
Había algo en ella que le llamó la atención; usaba un vestido largo de color azul oscuro, y una capa purpura. Ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo estaba descubierta, su cabello era de un color rubio platinado y su porte elegante la hacía ver fría y distante. Jack estuvo a punto de entrar cuando un muchacho de cabello negro lo empujó al suelo.  
— Mi estimada Elsa, no te molestara un poco de compañía ¿verdad? —, preguntó el muchacho, Jack observaba desde la esquina opuesta, ellos no podían verlo.  
— Para nada Laurence — respondió la chica, su voz dulce parecía convertirse en hielo al hablar. El tal Laurence río oscuramente antes de cerrar la puerta del compartimiento, pero Jack juraría que lo oyó responder algo como “turbotastico”.  
Consciente de que sus opciones se redujeron a una, Jack avanzó hasta la parte posterior del vagón, había visto un lugar disponible. Mientras caminaba pudo escuchar a un par de chicos de cuarto despedirse de su madre a través de la ventana. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando lo encontró.  
Ahí estaba, ocupado únicamente por un niño de cabello castaño rojizo que parecía estar abstraído en el libro entre sus manos. Vestía a usanza muggle como Jack, unos vaqueros y una camisa verde, delgado y con el rostro lleno de pecas. Pareció darse cuenta de la observación ajena cuando Frost entró al compartimiento.  
— Hola —, saludó Jack animado. — ¿Puedo sentarme?  
El chico asintió incómodo, y Jack acomodó sus cosas en la parte superior del compartimiento. Distraídamente leyó el título del libro que el otro chico leía: Dragones de la actualidad y sus hábitos de vida, por Charlie Weasley.  
— ¿Weasley? ¿Está relacionado con Sortilegios Weasley? — Preguntó Jack anonadado. Se había vuelto un fan de Sortilegios Weasley después de suscribirse al catálogo de artículos de la tienda. Sin embargo no sabía nada acerca de la comunidad actual de los magos, Norte le había sugerido leer revistas y periódicos viejos para adaptarse mejor, pero la idea de desperdiciar su tiempo en la farándula no le parecía nada atractiva.  
— ¿No conoces a la familia Weasley? —, cuestionó el niño levemente asombrado, Jack negó con una mueca, así que comenzó a explicarle. — Los Weasley son muy conocidos en Inglaterra, sobretodo la generación que participó en la última guerra. La familia se compone de nueve miembros, pero los más conocidos son; Fred y George Weasley, creadores de Sortilegios Weasley, su hermano Charlie que es un experto en dragones, él ha trabajado la mitad de su vida con ellos y escribió un par de libros al respecto. — aclaró con emoción señalando su libro. — La única mujer Ginebra Weasley ahora Potter, quién es una famosa jugadora de las Holyhead Harpies. Pero el miembro más famoso es sin duda Ronald Weasley el héroe de guerra y mejor amigo de Harry Potter.  
Jack silbó en reconocimiento. — Es toda una familia de famosos — murmuró asombrado. — ¿Y el libro es bueno?  
El niño cabeceó enérgicamente.  
— Es estupendo, menciona las diferentes clases alrededor del mundo, y señala las principales razones por las que las especies se han ido extinguiendo. Nadie ha tomado un enfoque tan protector con estas criaturas, pero es realmente muy interesante. — dijo, abriendo el libro y mostrando las imágenes de un gales verde.  
— Wow, no conocía este dragón. — musitó impresionado mientras observaba al dragón de la imagen acicalarse en su nido. — Por cierto mi nombre es Jack Frost. — se presentó Jack extendiendo su mano al otro chico.  
— Hiccup Haddock III —, dijo el niño aceptando el saludo.  
El tren rugió en ese momento y comenzó a andar. Ambos niños se sumieron en una amena plática sobre el mundo mágico, Hiccup estaba bien informado acerca de la farándula porque en su isla llegaba la revista “Corazón de Bruja”, una popular revista mágica que todas las chicas leían y de la que desgraciadamente él tenía que escuchar hablar.  
La charla fue interrumpida por una niña. Su cabello rubio brillante y extremadamente largo, estaba recogido en una trenza francesa que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos de un color verde olivo los miraban con timidez.  
— Disculpen, ¿Podría sentarme aquí? —, preguntó la niña, parecía ser de su edad, por lo que Jack e Hiccup no tuvieron problemas con ello.  
Durante unos minutos nadie hablo, la chica se veía nerviosa y preocupada, Jack sonrió amablemente y se presentó, segundos después Hiccup hizo lo mismo.  
— Soy Rapunzel Fournier — dijo ella, se retorcía las manos en su regazo, Hiccup la reconoció, pero evitó mencionarlo para no hacerla sentir peor. — Me gusta leer y pintar nunca antes había ido a una escuela así que estoy algo nerviosa, me gustó mucho el material del colegio leí por lo menos dos veces cada libro y estoy particularmente emocionada por historia de la magia espero que el maestro sea bueno y que… — hablaba rápido, demasiado rápido, como si nunca hubiese estado alrededor de mucha gente. Jack tenía una mirada confusa, al parecer solo entendió la mitad de lo que dijo, por lo que en un acto desesperado colocó su mano sobre la boca de la chica para callarla.  
Hiccup sofocó una risita cuando la mirada estupefacta de la niña apareció.  
—Hablas demasiado — regañó Jack divertido, la niña se sonrojó fuertemente y jugueteó con la falda de su vestido rosa.  
— Perdón, nunca había estado con tanta gente antes —balbuceó apenada, Jack sonrió y le dio un par de palmaditas de ánimo. Hiccup río ante la escena y los tres terminaron igual ante lo absurdo del momento.  
Un par de minutos después Rapunzel venció su timidez y hablaba con normalidad, preguntándoles acerca de la selección.  
— Me gustaría quedar en Ravenclaw — dijo Hiccup. — Ya sabes, es la casa del conocimiento, y dicen que la sala común es preciosa.  
Jack meditó un poco antes de contestar. — Probablemente quede en Gryffindor, o al menos eso piensa mi tutor, a menudo se queja de que soy imprudente — Hiccup río al igual que Rapunzel.  
— ¿Tutor? ¿Y tus padres? —, preguntó Rapunzel intrigada. Jack reprimió un bufido de disgusto antes de responder.  
— Murieron — Dijo Jack con simpleza, no le apetecía pensar en su madre. — Pero Norte me adoptó hace unos meses, por lo que aún estoy aprendiendo sobre el mundo mágico.  
Hiccup lo miró con simpatía y comentó tranquilamente. — No es como si hubiese una gran diferencia, muchos niños sangre pura ni siquiera hacen un hechizo hasta que llegan a Hogwarts. — Razonó Hiccup.  
Jack no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, pero frunció el ceño ante la expresión extraña.  
— ¿Sangre pura? ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó Jack. Rapunzel quien apenas conocía un poco acerca del tema también miró a Hiccup con curiosidad.  
Nervioso por las miradas el muchacho tomó un respiro y se acomodó en el asiento antes de comenzar a explicar con nerviosismo.  
— Pues, es el estatuto de sangre o la manera en la que se clasifican los magos. Es algo muy estúpido pero fue una de las principales razones que causaron la guerra. — Narró el niño, sus compañeros estaban absortos en su relato y esta atención era algo que Hiccup nunca había experimentado. — Los magos cuya línea ancestral se compone únicamente de personas con magia son sangre pura. Aunque ya no es visto como algo usual, antes todos ellos se solían vanagloriar por su ascendencia libre de muggles. — Murmuró irritado rodando los ojos — La mayoría de ellos apoyaban al señor tenebroso. Y algunos despreciaban a los hijos de muggles y squibs, teniendo una baja tolerancia hacia los mestizos.  
— ¿Eso fue lo que originó la guerra? ¿Una tonta pelea por la pureza de la sangre? — dijo Jack escéptico. Norte le había contado poco sobre esos tiempos oscuros, y ahora que escuchaba un más acerca de ello le parecía tonto e infantil.  
— Generalmente sí, eso y el apoyo a las artes oscuras fueron las principales razones. — respondió Hiccup, a él también le pareció tonto la primera vez que lo escuchó. Rapunzel meditaba todo en voz baja. Al mantenerse aislada su madre no le había dado muchas pistas sobre el mundo mágico y sus acontecimientos, la única información que tenía provenía de libros. Y si era sincera consigo misma, moría de ganas de preguntar al respecto. Pero sobretodo le carcomía saber que significaba “sangre sucia”, la cual era una de las palabras favoritas de su madre.  
Jack e Hiccup habían cambiado de tema, hablaban de Quidditch ahora, un tema que a Frost le parecía más que interesante. Parecía haberse hecho fan de los Puddlemere gracias al profeta y a la influencia de Norte. Hiccup en cambio apoyaba a las Holyhead Harpies, y confesó tener un flechazo con la capitana Gwendolyn. La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo su conversación; una amable ancianita sonrió desde el estrecho pasillo, llevaba un carrito lleno de golosinas y aperitivos.  
— ¿Quieren algo del carrito niños? — preguntó amablemente, y los dos chicos salieron a comprar, pero Rapunzel solo negó desde su asiento, Gothel no le dio dinero, por lo que la niña se preparó algunos aperitivos para el viaje.  
Jack soltaba exclamaciones al ver la variedad de dulces y regresó a su lugar junto a la ventana cargando tres o más paquetes de cada una de las cosas. Hiccup compró unas cuantas varitas de regaliz, empanadas de calabaza y ranas de chocolate. Le dio un par a Rapunzel quien las aceptó azorada y Jack le convidó paquetes de grajeas de todos los sabores.  
La niña sacó unos sándwiches de jamón y los tres comenzaron a intercambiar golosinas. Una experiencia nueva para ellos, estar rodeados de amigos y pasar un buen rato conversando.  
Los temas fueron del mundo mágico al muggle, Hiccup y Rapunzel estaban interesados en el cine y las películas de las que Jack hablaba. Las ranas de chocolate fueron devoradas con rapidez, y entre los cromos encontrados estaban; la bruja Circe, Merlin, Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter.  
Pero la amena charla fue interrumpida cuando escucharon un estruendo provenir del pasillo.  
— ¡¡Lennox!! —, gritó una infantil voz llena de furia. Hiccup Jack y Rapunzel fueron a ver, pero al parecer no eran los únicos, muchos más estudiantes se aglomeraron en sus puertas para mirar.  
Había una niña, de cabello rojo encendido y rizos rebeldes que farfullaba un montón de insultos, su rostro redondo estaba sonrojado y sus ojos azules destellaban furia. La túnica azul que usaba estaba cubierta de una materia verdosa y asquerosa. La risa de otra niña se escuchó desde el interior del compartimiento en frente de ella, ésta llevaba un elegante vestido verde con encaje, su cabello rubio cenizo atado en una elegante trenza y su mirada destellaba presunción.  
— Niny —, llamó la niña y una elfina domestica apareció. — Saca las cosas de la señorita Dumbroch de mi compartimiento.  
La elfina se inclinó ante su ama y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer el equipaje de la chica Dumbroch a la mitad del pasillo. Lennox cerró la puerta en el acto y la chica pelirroja se quedó fuera con una mirada amarga llenando sus facciones. La voz de un chico venía desde el fondo, probablemente un prefecto. Por lo que viendo el espectáculo terminado, las personas acumuladas regresaron nuevamente a sus asientos.  
Dumbroch ahogó sus lágrimas empuñando su equipaje. Un muchacho de cabello negro y contextura delgada se acercó a preguntarle qué había sucedido, su túnica relucía una insignia plateada que lo designaba como prefecto. La chica contestó bruscamente, y el sujeto pareció enojarse, aun así el estudiante de sexto curso mantuvo la calma y le volvió a preguntar con amabilidad. La chica a quien ya se le había encendido la cara por la vergüenza le soltó un comentario cortante y el muchacho finalmente se fue.  
Rapunzel que vio la escena desde unos metros atrás se horrorizó por la situación, por lo que apresuradamente corrió a ayudarla.  
— ¿Estas bien? —, preguntó asustada, la niña pelirroja movió la cabeza en afirmación, pero un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Rapunzel la tomó del brazo y la llevó a su compartimiento.  
Cuando ambas estuvieron sentadas en la comodidad de los asientos Rapunzel intentó limpiar vanamente la sustancia verdosa con su pañuelo. Jack e Hiccup no sabían que hacer, su amiga consolaba a la desconocida como si se tratara de su hermana pequeña. Ambos se miraron incómodamente, Jack estaba acostumbrado a consolar niños, pero estos siempre eran al menos un año más pequeños que él.  
— Eh, ¿quieres una rana de chocolate? — dijo torpemente Jack, mostrándole el paquete. La niña no dijo nada, pero aceptó. Hiccup la observó desenvolver la rana, sujetando el cromo con tranquilidad, hasta ese instante ella se veía bastante tímida, pero de un momento a otro estalló enojada.  
— ¿Quién se cree que es ella? ¡Solo porque sea hija del ministro de magia belga no la hace superior! — dijo indignada llevándose la rana de chocolate a la boca, y masticándola con tanta fuerza que sí Hiccup y Jack no supieran que era un dulce jurarían haberla escuchado croar en agonía. Los ojos azules de la niña brillaban de furia mientras se quejaba acerca de la tal Mary. De como ella le había hablado de su imponente mansión y su habilidad en el Quidditch.  
— Ni siquiera ha de ser buena, de seguro es una niñita mimada a la que sus padres consienten en todo. — remarcó frunciendo el ceño y dando una mirada irritada ante la idea.  
Hiccup y Jack se miraron confundidos, la niña estaba lejos de ser una damisela en apuros, Rapunzel la escuchaba atentamente y comentaba enérgicamente apoyándola. Ellos dos sin embargo se mantenían callados y observaban el momento.  
— Merlín me libre de compartir casa con ella. —, declaró nuevamente masticando con estruendo la cuarta rana. Jack sintió que la conocía de algún lado, pero evitó pensar en ello. — Mi nombre es Merida Dumbroch por cierto, le dijo a Rapunzel y a los chicos entusiasmadamente.  
— Soy Rapunzel, él de la izquierda es Hiccup y aquel es Jack — los presentó con cortesía señalando a cada uno, mientras los susodichos saludaban al ser nombrados.  
Merida observó por primera vez a los muchachos, uno se veía débil y pequeño, y el otro tenía el cabello blanco como el de un anciano. Pero a pesar de la apariencia ambos le parecieron agradables.  
— ¿Cómo empezó la pelea? —, preguntó Hiccup con curiosidad. Merida pareció pensarlo detenidamente antes de responder.  
— Llegamos a la estación casi al mismo tiempo, y su madre se lleva bien con la mía, por lo que pensé que compartir el lugar no sería tan malo… Hasta que ella empezó con sus discursos tontos e insultó mis gustos de Quidditch, y luego ¡¡Me arrojo un globo lleno de moco de Flobberworm!! — Explicó con una mueca molesta, mirando la suciedad en su ropa. — ¡No deberían aceptar gente así en Hogwarts! Está claro que terminará en Slytherin con las serpientes traidoras. — añadió con acidez.  
Los niños se miraron entre sí preocupados. Rapunzel que estaba sentada a junto a Merida reflejaba una profunda confusión en su mirada. Preocupada por el prejuicio implícito en la frase.  
— ¿Qué tienen de malo los Slytherins? — inquirió con nerviosismo. Su madre Gothel, renuentemente le había contado que estuvo en Slytherin cuando asistió a Hogwarts muchos años atrás.  
Merida rodó los ojos con diversión, como si considerara que la respuesta a la pregunta era demasiado fácil de adivinar. — Ya sabes —, murmuró divertida. — Es obvio que las serpientes son traicioneras.  
Rapunzel se veía confundida, y Merida no pareció comprender que la atmosfera cambió debido a su comentario. Hiccup suspiró viendo que Jack y Rapunzel se veían preocupados.  
— Slytherin es la casa de donde salieron muchos magos oscuros y mortifagos seguidores del señor tenebroso, el cual también fue sorteado en Slytherin. — aclaró Hiccup ante la mirada angustiada de sus dos amigos. Merida asentía a sus palabras con confianza — E incluso el mismo Salazar Slytherin estaba a favor de la pureza de sangre.  
Las palabras de Hiccup calaron profundamente en la mente de Jack y Rapunzel, esta última se veía especialmente preocupada por ello. Jack contuvo una mueca de molestia, pero Merida lo notó.  
— ¿Crees que estamos mintiendo? —, murmuró la joven, sus orejas se coloraron levemente debido al enojo. Jack bufó en respuesta, le parecía injusto que debido a las acciones de unos juzgaran a todos.  
Hiccup intervino antes que alguno pudiese hablar nuevamente.  
— No se refiere a eso Merida —, dijo el chico para después mirar a Jack. Debía encontrar la forma de que sus palabras no afectaran al grupo — Es un antiguo estereotipo que se ha mantenido a través de los años, al igual que los que van dirigidos hacia las otras casas; que si los Ravenclaws son ratones de biblioteca o los Hufflepuff unos inútiles, e incluso dicen que los Gryffindors son cabezotas e imprudentes. — Merida le replicó un fuerte “No es cierto” mientras decía esto último.  
— Ese es mi punto —, dijo Hiccup ante la negativa de la pelirroja. — Nadie llena exactamente estas etiquetas. Albus Dumbledore fue un Gryffindor, pero su astucia ayudó a que la guerra terminara, Severus Snape fue un Slytherin pero su valiente sacrificio fue tan importante como el de Dumbledore. La casa no simboliza en que te vas a convertir. — finalizó algo agitado, Merida seguía frunciendo el ceño pero pareció aceptarlo, Jack también se había relajado y le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a su amigo.  
— Eres todo un orador Hiccup, y se nota que has estudiado el mundo mágico a fondo. — se mofó Jack divertido. — Definitivamente un pequeño ratón de biblioteca.  
Hiccup se sonrojó hasta las orejas y las niñas rieron ante el comentario. Las siguientes horas las pasaron jugando snap explosivo, Merida tenía dos barajas en su mochila. Rapunzel quien nunca lo había jugado pareció tener una habilidad innata en el juego, Jack estaba visiblemente frustrado por ello, porque a él le había tomado dos días enteros jugando con Phil para acostumbrarse. Hiccup en cambio era malísimo, era la cuarta vez que una de las cartas le estallaba en la mano, y sus mangas estaban ligeramente chamuscadas.  
La puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue la ancianita del carrito de golosinas, sino una chica de sexto de cabello corto, color rubio y rostro ligeramente cuadrado. Ella los miró ofuscada. Llevaba una insignia plateada con una P.  
— Deben cambiarse —, dijo observando las ropas muggles de Jack e Hiccup y los vestidos de Merida y Rapunzel. — Llegaremos pronto.  
Y como apareció se marchó, la ventana mostraba los últimos tintes rosados del atardecer, los cuatro niños se miraron entre sí compartiendo la emoción que corría por sus cuerpos. Se cambiaron tomando turnos, las chicas primero y luego ellos, el uniforme era bastante sencillo, una túnica negra con el escudo de Hogwarts y un pantalón y camisa sencillos debajo. Probablemente después de la selección tendrían sus uniformes corbatas y capas de acuerdo a su casa.  
El silencio se propagó, los cuatro miraban a la ventana esperando ver el castillo, pero la oscuridad era absoluta.  
— ¿Cómo creen que sea la selección? —, preguntó Rapunzel. Los tres restantes tenían una idea porque habían escuchado historias sobre el sombrero seleccionador.  
— Por el sombrero seleccionador por supuesto —, dijo Merida con ilusión. — Estoy segura que debe ser magnifico.  
Y así los cuatro comenzaron una discusión acerca del proceso, sabían que el sombrero elegía, pero no estaban seguros de cómo. La teoría de Jack era que los nuevos tenían que enfrentar una prueba de habilidad para ver si eran compatibles con alguna casa, Merida parecía bastante segura de que tendrían que luchar con una criatura mágica delante del sombrero y conforme su desempeño serían seleccionados. Hiccup pensaba que probablemente solo tendrían que hacer un examen o algo similar y conforme a las respuestas te seleccionaban.  
Rapunzel quien oía todo con interés, pensó que quizá lo estaban complicando demasiado, después de todo solo eran primeros años y muchos, ella estaba incluida, no sabían ningún hechizo.  
Cuando el tren se detuvo los cuatro estaban pálidos y ansiosos, al salir el pasillo se les hacía más y más estrecho porque decenas de estudiantes intentaban bajar. Había un poco de frio afuera del tren pero parecía bastante soportable. Jack ni siquiera pareció notar el cambio de temperatura.  
Un hombre enorme agitaba un brazo mientras gritaba: — ¡Los de primer año por aquí! — sostenía una linterna que iluminaba su peludo rostro, ojos oscuros brillaron ante la débil luz. Los cuatro permanecieron juntos sin separarse hasta que guiados por el descomunal hombre llegaron a la orilla de un lago.  
Botes se alineaban en la orilla y el guía gritó — Solo cuatro por bote… pequeña he dicho cuatro no puedes irte sola — le dijo a una niña delgada quien Merida juraba que era Lennox.  
Subieron juntos al bote, Rapunzel e Hiccup al frente porque eran los más bajos y Merida y Jack atrás. Cuando todos los demás alumnos estuvieron juntos, los botes comenzaron a moverse. Hiccup vio que Hiro estaba en uno de los botes a su izquierda, lo acompañaban una chica pelirroja bastante risueña, un muchacho de cabello castaño que le recordaba a Jack por la manera confiada en su rostro y la chica Lennox.  
Dejó de observar el entorno cuando Rapunzel le dio un tirón a su túnica, giró la cabeza para ver que quería su amiga y entonces lo vio.  
Hogwarts.  
Se veía magnifico con sus luces brillando como estrellas a través de la penumbra del lago, con sus altas torres y las increíbles dimensiones del lugar, no parecía haber sitio en la tierra más mágico que ese.  
Hiccup estaba seguro que Dumstrang no se comparaba en lo más mínimo.  
Antes de bajar de los botes el gigante, porque estaban seguros que debía ser algo parecido para semejante altura, los llevó a través de un túnel de piedra que parecía estar debajo del castillo, allí un pequeño muelle los recibió, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía una escalinata de piedra, y caminaron hasta llegar a un jardín de césped suave y brillante, donde se colocaron en frente de una gran puerta de roble.  
— Están todos aquí, si, muy bien. — decía el hombre asintiendo para sí, su gran puño golpeo la puerta tres veces y está se abrió al instante.  
Un mago alto de cabello rubio y rostro redondo les sonrió con amabilidad. Estaba vestido con una larga túnica de color ámbar. Hiccup y Hiro lo reconocieron con facilidad, era el profesor Longbottom. Jack y Rapunzel, en cambio lo miraban por primera vez.  
Jack no pudo evitar pensar que el aura del mago y su porte erguido lo hacían ver como un guerrero, aunque la amable sonrisa que les dirigía no reflejaba ninguna clase de intimidación o prepotencia. Merida chilló tenuemente al reconocerlo como uno de los principales contendientes en la batalla final contra el señor tenebroso.  
— Aquí están los de primer año Neville. — Sonrió Hagrid. Neville asintió, y los guio al vestíbulo.  
Por dentro el castillo no se comparaba a nada que hubiesen imaginado; cientos de cuadros decoraban las paredes, Antorchas refulgían creando una luz etérea que parecía hacer vibrar la magia que había en el castillo. El vestíbulo por sí mismo lucía enorme, los techos eran tan altos que difícilmente podrías ver el fondo. Una escalera de mármol se cernía frente a ellos, parecía conducir a los pisos superiores.  
Siguiendo al profesor por un camino de piedra llegaron a un portal de inmensas puertas de roble, cientos de voces se escucharon al otro lado. Pero no pararon ahí.  
A un lado se encontraba otra habitación, el profesor los llevó ahí antes de hablar.  
— Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —, dijo el hombre y su voz hizo eco en la habitación vacía. — En unos minutos comenzará el banquete que dará comienzo a este nuevo curso. Sin embargo, antes de poder celebrar con el resto del alumnado necesitaran ser seleccionados para sus casas. La selección es una ceremonia de vital importancia, y la casa a la que pertenezcan será su hogar por los siguientes años. Una familia con la que compartirán clases, dormitorios y en cuya sala común pasaran su tiempo libre.  
Neville se detuvo un instante observando atentamente las caras de asombro de los primeros años, para luego continuar.  
— Los nombres de las casas son: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, cada casa ha producido grandes magos y brujas, y mientras estén en Hogwarts cada uno de sus triunfos será recompensado con puntos, pero sino respetan las reglas los perderán. Al final del año, la casa con mayor puntaje recibirá la copa de la casa… Ahora, en unos minutos se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de selección, he de advertirles que se realizara frente al resto del colegio, por lo que espero que estén preparados.  
Varios alumnos ahogaron un gemido de angustia, Rapunzel entre ellos, el profesor les pidió que formaran una hilera, pero los cuatro se mantuvieron juntos. Hiccup sintió que su estómago se revolvía por los nervios, y por la sonrisa nerviosa de Jack y el temblor de Rapunzel, sabía que no era el único. Caminaron hacia el portal que habían visto minutos atrás, pero éste se abrió esta vez ante ellos. Cientos de velas flotaban iluminando el gran comedor, cuatro largas mesas llenas de alumnos se distribuían en forma vertical, y en una tarima al fondo había otra mesa en posición horizontal, donde se sentaban los profesores.  
Avanzaron con lentitud ante la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes, varios niños incluidos Jack, Merida, Hiccup y Rapunzel, jadearon asombrados al mirar el techo; puesto que parecía que el cielo se había abierto paso ante ellos, hermosas estrellas iluminaban la negrura absoluta.  
El profesor Longbottom sacó lo que parecía ser un remiendo de trapos sucios en forma curiosa, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era un sombrero, y al ser colocado sobre el taburete el sombrero empezó a cantar.  
Ninguno se esperaba eso, un par de gritos de sorpresa se escucharon, estupefactos como estaban todos los niños difícilmente lograron entender la canción. Pero la voz del sombrero era profunda y calmada, con cada verso alababa las virtudes de cada casa. Los Hufflepuff eran leales, los Gryffindor valientes, los Ravenclaw inteligentes y los Slytherin astutos. Cuando la canción terminó se escucharon los aplausos resonar con fuerza.  
El profesor Longbottom se aclaró la garganta para silenciarlos, y sujetando un rollo de pergamino habló.  
— Cuando los llame, vendrán aquí, se sentaran sobre el taburete y deberán probarse el sombrero para ser seleccionados. — Explicó. — Giselle Adams.  
Una chica baja de cabello rubio rojizo se aproximó a sentarse con una sonrisa, el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza cuando exclamó HUFFLEPUFF con fuerza. La niña de inmediato caminó a su mesa, siendo recibida con aplausos.  
— ¡Anna Arrendel!  
Otra chica, de cabello pelirrojo y llena de pecas camino con nerviosismo hacia el banquillo. El sombrero pareció meditar un poco antes de dar su veredicto.  
— GRYFFINDOR — gritó el sombrero. Y la muchacha pareció pasar a caer cuando salió disparada hacia su mesa.  
Los muchachos siguientes; Eddison Brook, Roland Danton fueron seleccionados para Ravenclaw. Y Mientras Samuel Dawson era seleccionado, Merida pareció ponerse más nerviosa, Jack le dio un par de palmaditas de ánimo antes de que la llamaran.  
— Merida Dumbroch. —, llamó el profesor. La niña palideció ante el llamado y caminando con torpeza llegó al taburete. Algunos niños rieron cuando el profesor tuvo que volver a encajar el sombrero en la esponjosa melena rojiza porque se había caído, pero Merida pareció desconectarse después de ello cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza.  
— Hm… bastante vivaz —, dijo la voz del sombrero. — Puedo ver dedicación y perseverancia, pero sin duda corre en ti un gran deseo de aventura y valentía. Aunque no debes confundir la valentía con la imprudencia… Sin duda perteneces a GRYFFINDOR.  
Merida prácticamente saltó de emoción, y después de quitarse el sombrero fue recibida por los aplausos de su casa.  
Rapunzel les tomó las manos a sus amigos, los nervios corroían su mente y no podía parar de temblar.  
— Tranquila, no importa en qué casa estés, seguiremos siendo amigos —, murmuró Hiccup y Jack le devolvió el apretón con una sonrisa.  
— Rapunzel Fournier. — Llamó el profesor, Rapunzel se veía en trance cuando se sentó en el banquillo y el sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza.  
— Interesante —, dijo la grave voz del sombrero seleccionador. — Bastante leal, curiosa y con un corazón noble, harías un maravilloso papel en Hufflepuff… sin embargo, puedo ver esa sed de conocimiento que llena tu alma, ese deseo insaciable por aprender es el que guía tus acciones, definitivamente tu eres RAVENCLAW — el sombrero gritó con fuerza, y Rapunzel caminó hacia su mesa con una sonrisa.  
La casa de las águilas aplaudió ante su nuevo miembro, la chica se sentó junto a los tres muchachos antes seleccionados. Cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa, con la esperanza de que Hiccup y Jack compartieran casa con ella.  
—Jack Frost —, dijo el profesor.  
Jack alzó la barbilla fingiendo la confianza que no tenía, al sentarse pudo ver a Merida en la mesa de los leones mirarlo fijamente al igual que Rapunzel, y con un suspiro el sombrero le privó su vista del gran comedor.  
— Astuto, puedo verlo… con gran inventiva y un oculto deseo de grandeza.  
“¿Grandeza?” —, pensó Jack, él no se sentía con ganas de dominar nada, lo único que deseaba era tener amigos y ser apreciado.  
El sombrero río pareciendo escuchar lo que pensaba. — La grandeza no es todo lujo y dominación muchacho. Pero creo que vendría bien que lo aprendieras por tu cuenta… SLYTHERIN.  
Fue un golpe bajo, o al menos se sintió como uno.  
Jack caminó aturdido hasta la mesa de las serpientes, quienes lo recibieron con aplausos, Merida parecía cautelosa cuando lo miró, y Jack pensó que ella difícilmente querría continuar su amistad ahora que se había convertido en una sucia serpiente. Rapunzel le dio una sonrisa tímida, y volteó justamente a tiempo para mirar al último de sus amigos ser seleccionado.  
— Hiccup Haddock. —, dijo el profesor. El susodicho parecía gelatina cuando se dirigió al asiento. Al igual que los demás el sombrero se colocó en su cabeza y todo lo que ocurría en el exterior fue silenciado por la voz del artefacto.  
— Curioso — murmuró el sombrero. — Veo inteligencia e ingenio, y una capacidad asombrosa para aprender, no obstante, esas características palidecen en comparación a otras cualidades. —Dijo con seriedad haciendo una pausa pensativa — Veo lealtad, en su estado más puro, determinación y una gran disposición para probarte a ti mismo…  
— ¡No! — replicó Hiccup en el interior de su mente. — Debo estar en Ravenclaw, esa era la casa de mi madre.  
— Oh, pequeño, tú mismo lo has dicho, los estereotipos no significan nada, y mi querida Helga no me perdonaría si no te pongo en HUFFLEPUFF.  
Hiccup pareció desconectarse de la realidad, caminó en piloto automático hasta la mesa de los tejones. Estaba un tanto conmocionado y molesto a la vez. Pero Giselle le sonrió para animarlo y muchos otros Hufflepuff le daban la bienvenida con calidez. Al menos, estaba en una casa amigable.  
Rapunzel, Jack y Merida, lo animaron desde sus mesas, y cuando el nombre de Hiro Hamada fue dicho, Hiccup regresó a la realidad.  
La selección del muchacho asiático estaba tardando, lucía como si discutiera con el sombrero, porque continuamente se mordía los labios y bufaba en voz baja, después de cinco minutos el sombrero anuncio con fuerza SLYTHERIN, y la casa de las serpientes recibió a su tercer miembro.  
Louis Hartwell, un muchacho de color fue recibido en Ravenclaw, Liza Hempstok una muchacha delgada en cambio terminó en Slytherin.  
Después de que Alice Johnson fuera recibida en Hufflepuff fue el turno de Mary Lennox.  
Jack podía ver como la niña fruncía el ceño y murmuraba en voz baja con una mueca de disgusto, como si creyera que todo el rollo de la selección era una molestia, pero incluso con ese porte ella todavía temblaba.  
Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el sombrero gritara GRYFFINDOR, para disgusto de Merida, quien aparentaba querer estrellar su cara en el hermoso plato de oro ante ella.  
Phoebe Medlock una muchacha regordeta fue seleccionada también para Gryffindor. Su gemela Jade en cambio fue seleccionada en Hufflepuff. Hiccup miraba a los chicos restantes con curiosidad.  
Cuando Athos Night fue llamado, Hiccup observó al chico alto de piel trigueña y largo cabello negro caminar hacia el taburete. Se sorprendió, el niño no tenía ni la más pequeña pizca de miedo en su postura.  
Varios minutos pasaron antes de que fuera seleccionado en Slytherin, el flequillo le cubría los ojos, pero llegó a su mesa sin ningún contratiempo.  
Elizabeth Nott fue llamada luego y al instante la seleccionaron en Slytherin. El siguiente era un niño, un tal Nad Owens, con la piel mortalmente pálida y el cabello rubio claro, pasó cerca de ocho minutos sentado antes de acabar en Slytherin.  
En los casos siguientes el sombrero gritó de inmediato, seleccionando así Scarlett Perkins en Ravenclaw y a Jane Porter en Hufflepuff. Merida se retorcía la túnica por debajo de la mesa, Lennox estaba haciendo gala de sus usuales comentarios pretenciosos, pero la chica con la que conversaba, Anna, no parecía molestarle. Así que Merida tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no saltar hacia ella y decirle un par de verdades. Otra chica, una tal Pavlovna fue seleccionada en Hufflepuff, la muchacha fue bienvenida con aplausos y se había enfrascado con Hiccup y un muchacho de segundo en una amena charla.  
Mientras seleccionaban a un tal Flynn Rider, Merida observo el comedor desde su mesa, todos parecían estar haciendo buenas migas en sus respectivas casas e incluso Jack ya había comenzado a hablar con un par de muchachas de segundo. Regresó su atención a la selección.  
SLYTHERIN, había gritado el sombrero, la casa de las serpientes aplaudió, y el joven Flynn se dirigió a su mesa con la misma sonrisa socarrona que había visto en Jack.  
Anya Sevenova fue seleccionada Gryffindor y Merida aplaudió con fuerza ante el nuevo miembro de su casa. Seguidamente Dorie Simonds fue seleccionada Ravenclaw, todos se rieron cuando la chica cayo de bruces al suelo llevándose al taburete con ella.  
Maximus Souel, un muchacho de rostro cuadrado y cabello cenizo, fue hacia el taburete con rigidez y una mirada dura cruzando sus facciones, el sombrero rápidamente lo coloco en Gryffindor. Al mismo tiempo Rapunzel pudo escuchar las risitas del chico Rider y Jack desde la mesa de Slytherin, parecía que habían comentado algo sobre un caballo.  
Dickon Souberry terminó en Hufflepuff, él muchacho tenía una mirada amable y un rostro risueño, al igual que su hermana quien aplaudía desde la mesa de los tejones.  
Ya solo quedaban cinco niños. Eleonor Scott, fue puesta en ravenclaw, la siguiente una pecosa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros terminó en Slytherin. Un muchachillo Walden Stout tambaleó para llegar al asiento y el sombrero finalmente lo colocó en Hufflepuff. Eva White se parecía bastante a Mary Lennox, ambas tenían el cabello rubio y una mirada de superioridad, pero a diferencia de ella, Eva terminó en Slytherin.  
Finalmente el último chico se subió al taburete, Russell Zusak, un chico robusto de cabello castaño y piel oscura, el sombrero meditó unos segundos antes de ponerlo finalmente en Gryffindor.  
La directora McGonagall se puso en pie; era una mujer alta y de cabello negro, con algunas vetas de gris, enfundada en una elegante túnica esmeralda. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:  
— ¡Bienvenidos sean a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! —, dijo la directora y en su rostro afloró una pequeña sonrisa al mirar a los nuevos alumnos. — Sería propio hacer los anuncios informándoles de las reglas y algunos cambios que hemos implementado… — murmuró muy seria haciendo una pausa, las caras de los alumnos parecían suplicar por el tan esperado banquete. — Pero por el momento, ¡A comer!  
Y sus palabras fueron acompañadas por la aparición de los manjares, cada una de las mesas en el gran comedor tenía suficiente comida para alimentar un ejército. Deliciosos platones de pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, pastel de carne, exquisitas papas asadas, fritas y cocidas. También había guarniciones de verduras, zanahorias, guisantes y salsa de tomate, así como jarras de bebidas, jugo de calabaza, limonada y otros sabores.  
Jack se sirvió un buen tanto de costillas de cerdo en su plato acompañado de papas asadas, su compañero Flyn estaba devorando las piernas de pollo una tras otra, el chico Hamada que había permanecido en silencio desde que fue seleccionado, solo había tomado puñados de cada cosa y probaba una a una con cautela. Desde la mesa de las serpientes Jack podía ver como Merida arrasaba con toda la carne que su menudo cuerpo era capaz de aguantar.  
La mesa de Ravenclaw quedaba en frente de la de Slytherin, y tenía los mismos platillos, pero Rapunzel solo tomó porciones moderadas mientras charlaba con la pequeña Dorie, que continuamente olvidaba lo que estaba diciendo.  
En la mesa de Hufflepuff la situación se veía bastante amena.  
— ¿Un poltergaist en el castillo? —, le preguntó Hiccup a Martha la hermana de Dickon, ella era una muchacha de tercer curso, algo regordeta y de carácter afable. Estaba sentada frente a él, Giselle y su hermanito, ella les contaba algunas cosas del castillo. Maestros, materias, cualquier duda que surgiera Martha las contestaba con una sonrisa.  
Una ráfaga de aire frio inundó el comedor, los fantasmas se abrieron paso a través de las paredes. Todos eran traslucidos y de un color plateado, a la mesa de Hufflepuff se acercó un hombre bajo vestido de monje, saludó a todos con una risa jocosa y agitó su jarra platinada en su mano dándoles la bienvenida.  
En la mesa de Ravenclaw una dama joven con un vestido de época, voló con aire ausente alrededor del gran comedor. El fantasma de Gryffindor se veía como un lord de la antigüedad; observaba a los nuevos alumnos con porte digno y pareció enfurecerse por algo, Hiccup vio como enseguida desprendía su cabeza de su cuello, una única tira de carne lo mantenía unido a su cuerpo. El fantasma de Slytherin en cambio, se veía algo aterrador, con una mirada amarga en su platinado rostro y lo que parecía ser sangre tiñendo sus ropas.  
Comieron hasta hartarse, Jack se había llevado bien con Flyn, y ambos charlaban con Owens animadamente, el resto de los primeros también había formado grupos. En Hufflepuff los mayores parecían divertidos de charlar con los nuevos, varios terceros y cuartos años, habían respondido muchas dudas a quien fuera, Hiccup congenió bien con Dickon y Walden, o Wall-e como había pedido que lo llamen. Rapunzel también parecía hacer amigos con facilidad, Dorie era muy torpe pero agradable, y Scarlett Perckins era igualmente amigable.  
En Gryffindor, Merida conversaba con un chico de tercero junto con Phoebe Medlock.  
— ¿Quién es el profesor de allá Fred? —, preguntó Merida al muchacho excéntrico de tercer año. Él hombre al que señalaba en la mesa de profesores daba un poco de miedo, alto y pálido como un muerto, no bebía ni comía nada de lo que habían servido, su cabello era de color negro liso, y su mirada sin emoción observaba la mesa de las serpientes.  
— Ese es Silas — dijo Fred con tranquilidad, llevándose una gran cucharada de puré de papa a la boca.  
— ¿No es peligroso?, digo, luce bastante oscuro —, cuestionó Phoebe intranquila, exteriorizando el miedo que Merida se negaba a admitir que tenía. Fred solo hizo un gesto vago con la mano restándole importancia.  
— ¿Silas? Naah, es buena onda, aunque le gustan mucho las artes oscuras. Es de esperarse, él enseña defensa contra ellas.  
Merida guardó silencio, ella no se fiaba del hombre, pero tendría que esperar y ver. Se distrajo observando la mesa de los profesores, Fred ya le había dicho quiénes eran algunos; como la profesora Sinistra, la profesora Vector, y el antes mencionado profesor Silas. Merida conocía algunas figuras famosas como McGonagall y la profesora Sprout, porque aparecían en los periódicos viejos. Pero la profesora Sprout no había llegado al banquete, su asiento estaba ocupado por el señor Neville quien los había recibido al llegar.  
El banquete terminó unos minutos después, con el estómago lleno Merida se sentía somnolienta y apuntó de caer dormida, la directora se puso de pie para hablar y enseguida el murmullo de las mesas se silenció.  
— Ahora que todos hemos comido, me gustaría hacer unos anuncios. — Al ver la total atención la mujer continuó — En primer lugar me gustaría presentarles al señor Longbottom, quien suplirá a la profesora Sprout durante sus ausencias este año. — McGonagall señaló a Neville y los murmullos se extendieron con rapidez, rumoreando la posible causa de la ausencia de la profesora.  
— En segundo lugar — prosiguió — Las pruebas de Quidditch se llevaran a cabo la tercera semana del curso, a diferencia de lo acostumbrado. Quienes estén interesados procuren hablar con madame Hooch. De igual forma se les advierte a los primeros años que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos, y el señor Filch me ha pedido que les recordara que todos los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley son ilegales, así como la magia en los pasillos. Quien quebrante las reglas será castigado.  
— Ahora, prefectos confió en ustedes para que guíen a los nuevos. Pueden retirarse. — Dijo la directora, los alumnos de cursos superiores salieron entre sus grupos de amigos, pero los primeros se habían formado en hileras para seguir a los prefectos.  
En Gryffindor una muchacha alta, Katerine de séptimo curso, los guío por el castillo explicándoles que escaleras tienen escalones falsos; que hacer si estas se mueven y sobretodo, el camino a la sala común, les aconsejó preguntarle a los retratos si alguna vez se perdían. Merida quien ya estaba comenzando a bostezar trató de prestar atención, pero se le hizo difícil.  
La chica los llevó por escalinatas que parecían no tener fin. Finalmente en la séptima planta llegaron a lo que parecía el retrato de una mujer adulta, ella los miró y pregunto por la contraseña.  
— Crisopos de arroz — respondió la prefecta y el retrato se abrió dejando entre ver una hermosa sala.  
Los sillones eran de terciopelo rojo y estaban frente a la chimenea, donde un cálido fuego les dio la bienvenida, había un tablón de anuncios en la pared, aun sin nada importante que reportar, un par de mesas se establecían junto a la ventana y en las esquinas.  
Toda la apariencia conjunta hacía ver a la torre de Gryffindor como un hogar.  
Merida se sintió feliz y dichosa de poder estar en una sala tan acogedora.  
—… Los dormitorios están arriba, los niños dormirán del lado izquierdo y las niñas del lado derecho, sus pertenencias ya han sido establecidas en ellos. —Explicó la muchacha y los condujo por una escalera de caracol.  
Entrando a los dormitorios de primer año, Merida observó las hermosas camas con dosel y cortinas rojas, en el centro un calentador mantenía cálida la habitación. Las chicas comenzaron a charlar acerca de las clases que tendrían mañana. Merida las ignoró, principalmente porque dudaba poder seguir despierta. Así que se puso su pijama y metiéndose a su cama cayó en un sueño profundo. El resto de sus compañeras la imitaron segundos después, y el dormitorio quedó en silencio.  
La sala de Ravenclaw era hermosa, justo como había dicho Hiccup, para entrar tenías que responder un enigma y la visión del techo abovedado con los diseños del cielo nocturno le quitaban el aliento a Rapunzel. La forma circular de la sala le recordaba a su casa y Rapunzel se sentía segura en ella.  
Las habitaciones eran igualmente hermosas, el color azul reinaba en el lugar y las camas eran suaves y confortables.  
Pero Rapunzel no podía dormir. Pensar en su casa le hacía recordar a su madre. Gothel no le había sonreído en la estación, y temía que por su decisión de venir a Hogwarts ella dejara de quererla. Rapunzel abrazó sus rodillas, y sentada en la oscuridad del dormitorio, pensó en su madre, hasta que terminó dormida.  
Jack pensó que la sala de Slytherin era demasiado ostentosa, con sus colores plata y esmeralda, la sala común se veía oscura y fría. Estaban debajo del lago, el prefecto les había dicho. No había muchas ventanas, los muebles de cuero color negro se veían costosos y de alta calidad, y la chimenea tenía terminaciones de mármol blanco. Pulidas mesas de caoba se encontraban en distintas partes de la sala, y lámparas verdes colgaban del techo.  
Por sí misma la sala común se veía amplia y elegante.  
Los dormitorios eran un poco más modestos, después de bajar una larga escalera de piedra, pasaban por un pasillo que los conducía a diferentes cuartos. Jack entro al que tenía una placa que decía primer año, dentro, había cinco camas con dosel y cortinas verdes, una cómoda para cada uno, y un calentador que hacía confortable la habitación; había otra puerta adyacente, de lo que parecía ser un baño. Al fondo una ventana mostraba la negrura de las profundidades del lago negro, Jack estuvo seguro que vio algo moverse en la oscuridad.  
Flyn tomó la cama junto a la puerta, Owens y Hamada las del medio y el fondo, respectivamente, Jack ocupó la que estaba frente a Rider, y Athos la más alejada. Sintiendo el cansancio pesarle, se cambió y, arropándose con la costosa ropa de cama, se durmió.  
Hiccup no la pasaba bien, mientras caminaba siguiendo a la prefecta junto con los demás primeros años, no se sentía bien consigo mismo. Dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez repetía las palabras del sombrero, él no cumplía los requisitos para ser un Ravenclaw.  
Aunque estar en Hufflepuff no era tan malo, le parecía una casa cómoda y amena, pero difícilmente había producido magos ejemplares, o al menos algún mago de renombre.  
No había nada especial ni diferente en la casa de los tejones, nada que pudiese hacer a su padre sentirse orgulloso. Siguió andando con el grupo, sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a un pasillo cerrado, de un lado un cuadro de frutas se establecía, pero no fue allí a donde se dirigieron. A unos pocos metros a la derecha en un hueco oscuro había varios barriles apilados, la prefecta Cowell los miró con una sonrisa al llegar hasta ahí.  
— A diferencia de otras casas Hufflepuff no usa una contraseña — explicó la chica, era la misma prefecta que Hiccup había visto en el tren, pero ahora se veía mucho más relajada y alegre. — A Helga Hufflepuff le gustaba la música, así que para entrar deben tocar los ritmos que ella compuso… escuchen — dijo y se inclinó levemente hacia los barriles para golpear con las palmas una alegre tonada. Dos palmadas arriba, tres abajo y una en medio, la chica lo hizo bastante rápido pero al final el segundo barril se abrió, una entrada descendía hacia una amplia sala.  
Hiccup pensó vagamente que quizá así lucía la madriguera de un conejo, estaban en una habitación amplia y ovalada, muchos armarios se establecían en las paredes, había sillones confortables de color negro, alfombras amarillas con diseños coloridos decoraban el piso, encima de la chimenea estaba el cuadro de una joven bruja que sonreía y agitaba la mano con alegría. Plantas coloridas decoraban las mesas y una hilera de ventanas en lo alto dejaban entre ver hierba fresca y un poco de cielo oscuro. Había linternas amarillas y banderines decorando todo el lugar, un tablón de anuncios se establecía en la pared contraria.  
La prefecta Cowell los guio, por un estrecho túnel que llevaba aún más abajo.  
— Como han de suponer Hufflepuff se encuentra en el sótano, las habitaciones de los primeros grados se encuentran por acá síganme. — dijo la chica y caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al fondo donde se establecían dos puertas circulares. — La puerta derecha es el cuarto de las chicas y el izquierdo de los chicos, mañana temprano mi compañero les entregará sus horarios, por ahora descansen. Y Bienvenidos a Hufflepuff. — sonrió tenuemente y se alejó con el cabello rubio ondeando detrás de ella.  
Hiccup entró al dormitorio, tenía forma circular pero era espacioso; cinco camas se establecían en perfecta armonía, había otra puerta al fondo, de lo que parecía ser un baño. Solo tres varones fueron seleccionados en Hufflepuff este año, la mayoría eran chicas, así que no hubo ninguna discusión de que cama tomar. Las camas tenían dosel y las cortinas eran de color amarillo brillante, las sabanas tenían combinaciones de negro y amarillo, y había una cómoda de madera tallada para guardar sus pertenencias. Algunos afiches de la casa decoraban la pared, así como un par de posters de las brujas de Macbeth, probablemente de los estudiantes del año anterior.  
Hiccup se vistió con su pijama y se recostó entre las sabanas, realmente comenzaba a creer que Hufflepuff era una buena casa para él.  
Fin del capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hay personajes escondidos en la trama, algunos son de relleno como Nadie Owens y Silas, pertenecientes al Libro del cementerio escrito por Neil Gaiman. Al igual que Marie Lennox y Martha Souberry del libro del Jardin Secreto, no son importantes, así que no se preocupen.  
> ¡Si hay algún error avísenme, estoy abierta a criticas!  
> Gracias por leer!!


	4. Primer día

Capítulo 2: Primer día.

Merida odiaba las mañanas. No importaba si estaba en Hogwarts o en casa, la simple idea de conseguir despertarse temprano le resultaba imposible. Por lo que la mañana siguiente no fue la excepción. El dormitorio de chicas de primero estaba en silencio, vacío, salvo por la chica pelirroja, quien en ese momento estaba profundamente dormida.

 

Merida dormía a pierna suelta, sus rizos rojos se esparcían en un desorden enredado, el sol ya iluminaba por completo la habitación, y fueron precisamente esos rayos de luz brillantes los cuales la hicieron reaccionar.

 

Al principio la chica se sentó atontadamente, ignorando la anormalidad que representaba la quietud de un dormitorio de chicas el primer día de clases.  
Fueron quizá trece segundos, los cuales pasaron lentamente mientras la joven se percataba de que era de día. Merida gritó horrorizada al darse cuenta de la avanzada mañana, bajó a trompicones mientras se ponía las calcetas y se acomodaba la falda del uniforme apresuradamente. 

 

La sala común estaba prácticamente vacía, no tenía idea de la hora, pero a juzgar por el estado de los pasillos supuso que ya se le había hecho muy tarde. En el tablón de anuncios había un par de horarios de primero, por lo que apresuradamente tomó uno y lo metió en su bolsa. Su primera clase era transformaciones. 

 

— Hey, ¡Primer año! — la llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Era un muchacho mayor algo bajo, y de cabello castaño lacio bien peinado. Que recién salía del retrato. 

 

— Ya deberías estar rumbo a tu primera clase, el primer periodo está a punto de comenzar. — aconsejó el chico observándola con una leve reprobación.

 

— Me quede dormida — se excusó Merida torpemente, el chico parecía la perfecta imagen del estudiante ejemplar, con su apariencia impoluta y su uniforme perfectamente arreglado. Una idea cruzo por su mente entonces. — ¿Podrías decirme como llegar a transformaciones? — murmuró Merida con entusiasmo.  
El chico curvó una ceja con duda pero asintió. — Ven, es fácil llegar, el aula está en la primera planta. — La niña sonrió emocionada y siguió al muchacho a través del retrato. — Me llamo Felix Martellus* por cierto — añadió educadamente.

 

— Soy Merida — respondió ella a su vez. — ¿Los de tu grado no tienen clase ahora? — preguntó con entusiasmo, Fred le había mencionado que algunos días tendrían periodos libres, y la simple idea de despertar un poco más tarde le parecía sumamente ventajosa.

 

— Si, a los de tercero nos tocó el primer periodo libre los lunes, la mayoría de mis amigos están durmiendo ahora.   
El primer periodo, Merida se sentía ilusionada con algún día contar con esa suerte, discretamente revisó su horario pero no tenía la mañana libre ningún día. — Que mala suerte —, se quejó. Felix río entre dientes ante su frustración.

 

— No te preocupes, el próximo año puede que tengas libres las mañanas. —, le consoló.   
Ya estaban llegando a la primera planta. Anoche no se dio cuenta por todo el cansancio del viaje, pero realmente había demasiadas escaleras que había que bajar y subir para llegar a la torre.

 

— ¿Por qué Gryffindor tuvo que poner sus dormitorios tan arriba? — musitó entre dientes, el tercer año solo sonrió ante la infantil queja. 

 

— No es tan malo — dijo el chico. — Cuando llegué a Hogwarts por primera vez, pensé que era bastante guay tener un dormitorio oculto. Además creo que la torre de Ravenclaw queda aún más lejos. 

 

— ¿Todas las casas tienen una torre como dormitorio? —, inquirió Merida con curiosidad, mientras trataba de imaginarse la torre oscura y sombría perteneciente a Slytherin. 

 

— Claro que no, sólo Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, Slytherin si no mal recuerdo tienen su entrada secreta por las mazmorras.   
Merida miró a Felix con asombro, definitivamente algo oscuro como las mazmorras de Hogwarts iban bien con la imagen de las serpientes. Inmediatamente la chica se resintió un poco ante ese pensamiento, después de todo Jack estaba en Slytherin.   
Pero ¿realmente seguía siendo su amigo?, por lo que ella imaginaba los otros slytherin podrían haberle metido ya las ideas puristas de sangre al muchacho. Tal vez incluso, personas tan horribles como Lennox ahora estén difamando a gryffindor y a los héroes de guerra.

 

— Oye Felix, ¿tú tienes amigos en Slytherin? — cuestionó la niña, sentía que debía preguntarle a alguien su opinión, si era posible, pudiera ser que Hiccup tuviese razón y los estereotipos de las casas solo aplicaran superficialmente.   
Felix titubeó un poco antes de responder, al parecer Merida lo agarró con la guardia baja. — N-no exactamente — respondió con torpeza. — Me llevo bien con algunos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaws, y si trato con los slytherins, pero hasta ahora no tengo alguien tan cercano en esas casas como para llamarlo amigo. — La mirada de Merida se perdió en la distancia mientras sopesaba las palabras, incluso una persona tan amable como Felix no había hallado amigos en aquella casa.

 

— Bien, aquí estamos. — exclamó el tercer año con alivio cuando el aula entró en su campo de visión. — Al parecer aun no llega nadie, pero ahora que conoces el aula puedes bajar por algo de comida, todavía te quedan diez minutos. — La animó, y se despidió segundos después.  
Sin embargo, la idea de que los chicos que conoció en el tren cambiarían, le quitó el hambre. A Merida todos ellos le parecían interesantes, como si su simple amistad trajera un sin número de aventuras.

 

Pero ya era tarde, todos estaban en casas diferentes, y probablemente ya hubiesen hecho buenos amigos en ellas. Suspiró ante ese pensamiento. Merida nunca fue especialmente buena haciendo amigos, las chicas que llegó a frecuentar en la niñez, muchas de ellas hijas de amigas de su madre, le decían que se comportaba como un trol de las montañas y les gustaba reírse de su cabello.

 

Claro que Merida se vengaba tirándoles del pelo y a veces su magia accidental ayudaba, pero nunca tuvo un mejor amigo con el cual jugar. 

 

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó algunos pasos, dos grupos de chicas recién llegaban al aula, uno de gryffindor y el otro de slytherin. Las chicas de corbata verde y plata se sentaron juntas en los asientos al frente de la clase, se veían bastante altivas y bien portadas, justo la actitud que su madre intentaba implementar en ella. Las Gryffindor; Phoebe, Mary y Anya conversaban muy animadamente en una mesa cercana sin dirigirle la mirada.

 

No es que fuera una gran pérdida, Phoebe Medlock reprochaba por cualquier pequeña imperfección o falta de modales, Merida lo vivió en carne propia durante la cena, mientras la chica no dejaba de darle miradas molestas y chasquear la lengua entre sus dientes cuando sorbía su sopa. Y ni hablar de Mary Lennox, ni de broma se acercaría a ella para pedirle su amistad, y Anya… realmente no tenía idea de cómo era, pero mirando a sus dos compañeras no creía que su carácter fuera muy amigable. 

 

Así que sentada en su banquillo sin poder hacer nada, la joven Dumbroch sucumbió al aburrimiento y comenzó a hacer garabatos en un pedazo de pergamino.

 

— ¿Qué hace un pequeño león tan lejos de la manada? — le habló alguien, haciendo una mala imitación de una voz grave y varonil.   
Era Jack.

 

Su cabello blanco recibía especial atención de parte de las presentes, pero él ni siquiera devolvió las miradas, tenía su mochila colgada de su brazo y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Merida se quedó estupefacta al mirarlo, no creía que él continuaría queriendo su amistad.

 

— Ah hola — dijo Merida al salir de su sopor. Jack le devolvió el saludo, se veía ligeramente aliviado, y esperanzadamente supuso que tal vez era por la misma razón por la que ella se sentía sola. Por lo que no pudo resistirse a seguir el juego.

 

— Puede sentarse joven, y si se porta bien no le arrancare sus lindas escamas. — bromeó ella imitando exageradamente los ademanes que hacía su madre para las reuniones, y Jack soltó una carcajada antes de sentarse.

 

— ¿Por qué tan temprano en el aula? No te vi en el desayuno, y Rapunzel se puso histérica pensando que un ladrón te había secuestrado. Hubieses visto a Hiccup intentar calmarla, fue muy gracioso. — narró Jack con diversión, y Merida se sonrojó violentamente ante la idea de haber sido la comidilla de la escuela por las escandalosas conclusiones de su amiga rubia. Pero no pudo evitar reír imaginando al pequeño y delgado Hiccup intentar contener a una Rapunzel convertida en fiera. 

 

— Me dormí. — repuso ella con las orejas rojas ante el regreso de la risa del muchacho a su lado. Desvió la vista avergonzada y se topó con la mirada molesta de una de las chicas. Aunque no le dio mucha importancia. — Ja ja, si, mira como me parto de risa. — añadió con sarcasmo para callar a su amigo.  
Jack se veía sumamente feliz, parecía que su propia piel brillaba ante la simple idea de diversión, y Merida no pudo evitar sentirse contagiada por el buen humor de su amigo. — Ya, lo siento, lo siento. — se disculpó el chico, para después abrir su mochila tomando una abultada servilleta de tela fina, era del gran comedor, y ante el asombro de Merida este particular paquete contenía un par de manzanas y un delicioso sándwich que ella devoró en segundos. 

 

— Fue idea de Hiccup para calmar a punzie, realmente se volvió loca. — explicó Jack en tanto Merida devoraba la primera manzana.

 

— ¿Comieron juntos? — preguntó la chica con la boca llena, pero Jack negó ante ello. 

 

— No, fue algo así como una charla a gritos, y continuamente ir y venir de una mesa a la otra. La prefecta de Cowell de Hufflepuff y el prefecto de Ravenclaw lucían como si quisieran matarnos por hacer tanto alboroto.

 

Continuaron charlando al respecto, pero Merida no podía evitar ver de reojo a las chicas con las que compartía dormitorio, una de ellas los seguía observando, pero no estaba segura de quien. 

 

Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando, dos Slytherin; el chico Owens y Ridder se sentaron al frente de ellos, Jack se llevaba bastante bien con este último, continuamente bromeaban y sus estridentes risas atraían la atención del resto. No fue sino hasta que Maximus se sentó al otro extremo de Merida que Flynn guardó silencio. Sí Merida había pensado que Felix lucía como un alumno ejemplar, Maximus era diez veces peor. 

 

El chico vestía tan prolijamente su túnica, que incluso los pliegues de la capa estaban en perfecto orden, su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás en perfecta armonía con su aspecto, y los zapatos también estaban bien lustrados. Flynn había intentado bromear al respecto, pero el muchacho le dio una mirada tan reprobatoria y molesta que hizo que se cortara el ambiente divertido.

 

Fue casi al mismo tiempo cuando la profesora entró al aula.

 

Imponente, dirían algunos. Una bruja adulta que se condujo de forma grácil hasta llegar al frente, su figura alta y esbelta, con un porte orgulloso al caminar, la túnica de un rojo brillante acentuaba su piel morena, y sus ojos grises los miraron evaluadoramente.

 

— Mi nombre es Andrea Vercelli, seré su profesora de transformaciones este curso, y si el destino lo concede los siguientes seis años. — dijo la bruja en forma de presentación, levantó la varita con un gesto tosco y haciendo un complicado movimiento convirtió el escritorio en un gran cerdo, y luego deshizo el encantamiento ante las miradas asombradas.

 

— Algún día, si se esfuerzan y atienden correctamente, ustedes también serán capaces de hacer esto y más. — añadió misteriosamente, con una sonrisa deslizándose en sus labios, todos los estudiantes tenían una cara de asombro. La mujer estaba a punto de proseguir pero se vio interrumpida por un chico que recién llegaba.

 

Merida, observó como el gesto amable de su profesora se transformó severidad cuando miró al muchacho.

 

— Es Hamada — Murmuró Jack algo preocupado. El muchacho asiático se veía inexpresivo ante el escrutinio de su profesora. 

 

— Veo que se ha tomado la molestia de venir joven, ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe su retraso? — pregunto la mujer con acidez, pero el chico no se alteró en lo más mínimo. Merida pensó que se disculparía, pero Hiro permaneció callado.

 

— Me dormí. — murmuró el muchacho con simpleza, la gran mayoría ahogó un jadeó de asombro ante el descaro. La mirada de la profesora no auguraba nada bueno. Con el semblante frio la mujer estuvo dispuesta a dictar la sentencia pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida.

Se escuchó un zapateo apresurado, y Hiro se vio empujado por una chica de trenzas pelirrojas y numerosas pecas. 

 

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdone profesora! Llegué tarde —, se lamentó la muchacha con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba aire a grandes bocanadas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que interrumpió el ambiente pesado de la habitación, ni de que tiró al piso a uno de sus compañeros. — Discúlpeme no era mi intención, es que se me traspapeló el horario y confundí el aula. — algunos alumnos comenzaron a reír ante la cómica disculpa; la chica hacia reverencias exageradas con las manos en forma de rezo sobre su cabeza, en tanto pedía casi a gritos perdón. Hiro también había roto su máscara de serenidad y la miraba con extrañeza.

 

La profesora Vercelli suspiró de forma audible, y observo al par de jóvenes en el umbral de su aula.

 

— Cinco puntos menos a cada uno, la puntualidad es una virtud que espero implementen en sus vidas a partir de hoy. — sentenció de forma vencida pero severa, indicándoles los asientos de la última fila.

 

Nuevamente la bruja avanzo al escritorio y comenzó a tomar lista, el primer nombre fue el de Anna y la mujer negó en reprobación con una imperceptible sonrisa. Merida le siguió por lo que la chica solo alzó la mano con simpleza, el tercer nombre fue el de Jack, y el muchacho le guiño un ojo a la profesora con galantería, pero ésta solo bufo en respuesta. 

 

Fue al cuarto nombre cuando las cosas se volvieron extrañas.

 

— Hiro Hamada —, había dicho la profesora, soltando un débil jadeo al terminar. Hiro levantó la mano con aire imperturbable y la profesora palideció un momento, aunque rápidamente se recompuso y continuó. 

 

Merida que había visto esto no pudo evitar susurrarle a Jack. — ¿Por qué se puso tan rara? — inquirió, había pensado que aprovecharía para regañarlo. 

 

— No lo sé, también lo noté. Pero te puedo asegurar algo, Hiro jamás se quedó dormido, de hecho fue el primero en despertar. — susurró Jack con aire confidencial, él también se había interesado por la razón detrás, pero en ese momento no parecía que tendrían respuesta. La profesora se puso de pie nuevamente y endureció sus facciones. 

 

— Como ya he mencionado antes, mi nombre es Andrea Vercelli, les agradecería que me llamaran profesora Vercelli, porque no aceptaré cualquier tonto mote que sus jóvenes mentes ingenien. — dijo claramente, con el ceño fruncido recorriendo su fría mirada sobre los alumnos. 

 

— Transformaciones, no es un área de la magia que deban tomar a la ligera. Es una ciencia que requiere estudio, dedicación y esfuerzo. Espero de ustedes un fuerte compromiso a la hora de estudiar y hacer sus deberes. Créanme cuando les digo, que quienes logren impresionarme serán recompensados…  
Abrieron sus libros de transformación para principiantes y la profesora empezó a explicar los procesos. La magia parecía tan fácil cuando Merida veía a su madre agitar la varita, y a su padre decir un simple encantamiento, pero no era siquiera la mitad de fácil de lo que se había imaginado. 

 

Primero tomaron notas, sobre el movimiento de varita, el proceso de cambio que realizaba la magia, todo se complicaba de formas que nunca imaginó, al final de la clase la profesora les dio a todos una cerilla para convertir en una aguja.

 

Jack miraba su cerilla fijamente, como si tratara de ordenarle mentalmente que obedeciera, después agitó la varita, pero la cerilla solo se tiñó de gris. Merida probó con la suya, pero ni siquiera las palabras mágicas surtieron efecto, y su cerilla siguió siendo una cerilla.  
Flynn tampoco tenía mucha suerte, pero Owens logro hacer la suya parecer de metal.

 

— Muy bien, continua así. — animó a Owens la profesora al ver su resultado.

 

La mujer recorría los pupitres mirando el trabajo de sus alumnos, nadie parecía haberlo logrado. Sin embargo cuando llego a la última fila miró evaluadoramente el resultado. La cerilla de Anna estaba gris y amorfa, pero Hiro lo había logrado, una perfecta aguja de metal relucía en la mano de la profesora.

 

— Excelente señor Hamada, cinco puntos para slytherin — le premió la bruja, pero Hiro solo murmuró gracias silenciosamente. 

 

La clase acabó minutos después, afortunadamente no les dejaron tarea. Merida y Jack caminaron por los pasillos buscando algún sitio callado donde pudieran consultar sus horarios.

 

— Al parecer tengo dos horas seguidas de Historia con Ravenclaw — dijo Jack entusiasmado. Merida miró su propio horario antes de responder.

 

— ¡Si! Tengo defensa contra las artes oscuras —, festejó Merida, al parecer ella y Hiccup tendrían una mañana divertida. — Mira, después tengo un periodo libre.

 

Ambos niños intercambiaron horarios, y la primera cosa que observo Merida fue el cómodo horario de los Slytherin. — ¡Tienes toda la tarde libre de hoy! — se quejó la chica. — y… oh por Merlin, ¡Los jueves solo tienes dos periodos!! —. Reprochó acusadoramente — ¿Quién hizo este horario? De seguro algún profesor de Slytherin, es imposible que alguien más los favorezca tanto… Los miércoles tienes los dos primeros periodos libres, ¡Podrás dormir más! — señalo con envidia, Jack miró ambos horarios intentando encontrar la razón por la que tenía más tiempo libre.

 

— JA, observa bien Merida, ambos tenemos siete periodos a la semana para descansar, solo están distribuidos de forma diferente. — justificó Jack con altanería. Merida tenía más periodos libres entre clases y después de ellas. 

 

Al final ambos se despidieron apresurados, Merida corrió por los pasillos rumbo a Defensa y Jack fue llevado por Flynn a Historia de la magia.

 

La siguiente clase de Merida era Defensa contra las artes oscuras. La chica caminaba con presteza por los pasillos de piedra junto con Anna quien había decidido acompañarla.

 

Los cuadros de distintos magos y brujas les saludaron al subir las escaleras, el aula de defensa se encontraba en la tercera planta por lo que solo tenían que subir dos pisos. 

 

—… Me encantaría ver a los kenazle, pero dijeron que también hay sirenas y un calamar gigante, aunque a veces creo que Phoebe me estaba tomando el pelo. — decía Anna rodando los ojos, las chicas habían estado hablando sobre los lugares del colegio. Anna le había contado a Merida que era media sangre, de madre muggle y padre mago. Debido a ello casi toda su infancia transcurrió en el mundo muggle y no conocía muchas especies mágicas.

 

— Podemos inscribirnos a cuidado de criaturas mágicas en tercero, estoy segura que ahí nos explicaran especies similares. — intervino Merida con emoción. — ¡Realmente me gustaría que llevaran dragones!, ¿Te imaginas? — Los ojos azules de la joven Dumbroch centellaron con ilusión y Anna asintió efusivamente. Llegaron a la tercera planta a buen tiempo, Merida buscó a Hiccup entre los estudiantes que pasaban, pero no lo encontró. Así que decidió entrar y ocupar algunos asientos.

 

El Aula de Defensa se veía bastante lúgubre, el profesor Silas la mantenía casi completamente a oscuras, velas flotantes iluminaban la sala con una luz mortecina, parecía a una cripta o un velatorio. Las dos estudiantes de Gryffindor fueron las primeras en entrar.   
Merida sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y a Anna se le había erizado los vellos de la nuca por el miedo, charlas sonaron en la distancia. De un momento a otro, la sala se llenó de estudiantes, los cuales reaccionaron de la misma forma que ambas chicas.

 

— Me sorprende su puntualidad jóvenes—. Sí Merida gritó o no, en ese momento nadie lo sabía, porque al mismo tiempo Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs corearon gritos idénticos de horror. 

 

Silas se cernía sobre su escritorio, su piel mortalmente pálida producía una imagen irreal y aterradora, dientes afilados enmarcaron una leve sonrisa predadora que provoco estremecimientos. Al ponerse en pie, la túnica color sangre barrio el suelo con aire dramático.

 

— Sean bienvenidos a su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. — dijo Silas de manera enigmática al observarlos con diversión. —Ahora, si son tan amables de tomar sus asientos.

 

Uno por uno los estudiantes fueron reaccionando, Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors se mezclaron en las mesas, Merida decidió no apartar la vista de tan singular personaje. Una mano se colocó en su hombro y la chica saltó en su asiento asiento por la sorpresa.

 

— ¡¡Hiccup!! —, le saludó Merida, alegre por primera vez desde que inició su día. Hiccup se sentó a su lado. Se veía bastante tranquilo, a comparación de la noche anterior. Por un momento durante la selección, la chica había pensado que el chico odiaría estar en Hufflepuff. Quiso iniciar una charla en voz baja pero el profesor interceptó su débil intento.

 

— Ustedes están aquí para aprender a defenderse — dijo el profesor de pronto, atrayendo la mirada de los jóvenes espectadores. — Es mi deber y propósito enseñarles a instruirse adecuadamente para su futuro. Si bien la guerra ha terminado, ustedes aún no están exentos de peligro, hay criaturas mágicas que al enfrentarlas podrían significar su muerte.

 

Merida tenía que darle crédito al hombre, se veía que conocía del tema.

 

El profesor Silas se movió con agilidad entre las mesas, deteniendo su mirada en cada alumno durante un par de segundos. — Señor Souel. ¿Podría decirme una criatura mágica que represente un peligro para los magos? — El joven Gryffindor se puso de pie, en una pose bastante rígida para contestar.

 

— Los dementores —, respondió Maximus con prontitud. Silas sonrió imperceptiblemente desde el escritorio, y barrió la mirada entre sus alumnos.

 

— Efectivamente—, dijo arrastrando las palabras. — Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Sin embargo quien puede decirme por qué dicha criatura representa un peligro. ¿Alguien? ¿Señorita Dumbroch?

 

Merida se sorprendió al oír su nombre, pero se recompuso con rapidez antes de responder.

 

— Los dementores se alimentan de nuestros recuerdos, y pueden conducir a un brujo a la locura si no se defiende adecuadamente, e incluso matarlo. — respondió la niña con seguridad. Sobre todo porque a menudo disfrutaba leyendo sobre criaturas y hechizos de defensa.

 

Silas cabeceó conforme y prosiguió. — Excelente, otros cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

 

Merida retuvo un gritillo de éxtasis ante los puntos nuevos, estuvo a punto de celebrar, pero en lugar de ello se sentó nuevamente y garabateo en su libreta algunas notas de lo que el profesor decía. A pesar de que al inicio no tenía muchas expectativas, defensa estaba resultando muy interesante.

 

“Un fraude”, fue lo primero que pensó Jack de Historia de la magia. Binns, el maestro fantasma, pareció absolutamente genial en un principio cuando atravesó la pared y se dirigió al escritorio. Punzie a su lado murmuraba emocionada, sobre lo increíble que sería aprender historia de un fantasma.   
Fueron sólo siete minutos los que tuvieron que pasar para ver todas sus expectativas ir a la basura. En primer lugar estaba la voz: No tenía una voz tenebrosa, y llena de ira contenida por los asuntos que lo ataron a este mundo… no, en cambio era una voz débil de un anciano ronco falto de energía. El profesor Binns hablaba tan bajo, que incluso el cambiar de páginas sonaba como un estruendo en esa clase. 

 

Jack se había sumido en un sopor somnoliento mirando fijamente la pizarra polvorienta. ¿Quién pensaría que un fantasma podía ser tan aburrido?  
La cabeza de Rapunzel cayó sobre sus libros con un ruido seco. Se había dormido al igual que muchos otros. Vagando la mirada por los alrededores Frost observo a otros alumnos; Owens a su izquierda ocultaba su rostro entre uno de sus libros, aparentemente dormido. Unos asientos atrás estaban Dorie, quien jugaba con una de sus plumas, y Flyn que en ese momento lanzaba bolitas de papel a Maximus.

 

El muchacho albino ahogó un bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos. Tan aburrido estaba que apenas se dio cuenta de que la clase había terminado. 

 

— ¡Ey! Frosty, voy a tomar la delantera, te veo en el gran comedor — exclamó Flyn dirigiéndose a la puerta, sus gestos galantes atraían la atención de algunas chicas Ravenclaw quienes reían risueñas. Y Rider amaba atraer la atención. 

 

— ¡Jack, vamos! Hay que buscar a Hiccup y Merida. — le llamó Rapunzel con voz cantarina. Jack notó fácilmente la leve hinchazón de sus ojos, y su tono somnoliento. 

 

— No tenemos los mismos horarios —, le explicó Jack. — Según vi en el horario de Merida ellos tienen clase ahora.  
Rapunzel lo miró con su semblante decaído. — Oh… entonces ¿te parece ir a explorar? —, ofreció la niña, los ojos de Jack se iluminaron ante la idea y ambos salieron en busca de aventura.

 

Hogwarts podría ser descrito como muchas cosas: Increíble, magnifico, sublime. Cada roca, estatua o pintura, tenía más de una historia escondida; cientos de retratos en las paredes conversaban entre ellos, produciendo un murmullo de fondo que los acompañaba. Pero Rapunzel y Jack pronto entendieron lo absurdamente fácil que era perderse.

 

— Es por acá punzie, ya hemos pasado estas escaleras, y ves, ahí hay una puerta… espera esto no es una puerta. — murmuró Jack comenzando a entrar en pánico. Habían planeado pasear por la casa del lago y luego ir a la lechucería, pero como no encontraron el camino improvisaron, un pasaje secreto por aquí, y por allá, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban perdidos en alguna parte cerca de la torre del reloj. 

 

— Jack, por allá hay una estudiante, ¡Podemos pedir indicaciones! — dijo Rapunzel con emoción mientras señalaba a una muchacha de tercero. Jack difícilmente pudo negarse, ya que fue halado de la capa del uniforme. 

 

La chica estaba sentada bajo un árbol, Jack se impactó al mirarla. Era hermosa. A simple vista podrías decir que estaba esculpida en el más fino mármol, sus rasgos eran delicados y su cabello rubio platinado se movía con la brisa. 

 

— Disculpa —, le llamó Rapunzel con la voz agitada. La chica estaba absorta en el grueso libro entre sus manos enguantadas, levantó la mirada hacia ellos, y Jack se sorprendió por la frialdad que desprendía el azul de sus ojos. Punzie parecía haberse acobardado por ello, pues había dado dos pasos atrás escondiéndose detrás de Jack.

 

— Nos preguntábamos si conoces el camino más rápido al gran comedor —. Dijo el slytherin lo más formalmente posible. La muchacha parecía haberse dado cuenta de su brusquedad, y cambió su semblante.

 

— Es por aquel lado — murmuró escuetamente la chica, señalando una escalinata de piedra al fondo. — Los llevara a los jardines cerca del aula de transformaciones. 

 

Rapunzel le agradeció de inmediato, y la muchacha se dispuso a seguir leyendo su pesado tomo, sin dirigirles otra vez la palabra. Jack notó ligeramente el azul de su corbata y el águila de su escudo.

 

— Es una ravenclaw. —reflexionó Jack en voz alta mientras se alejaban, la había reconocido como la muchacha del compartimiento del tren. Rapunzel giró discretamente para intentar mirar, y su pesada trenza rubia se balanceo sobre su espalda. 

 

— No la vi en el banquete anoche —, puntualizo la chica. — Me pregunto quién será. — siguió murmurando, a pesar de que su compañero no había dicho nada. 

 

— Se veía tan sola, y triste. ¿No crees Jack?   
Jack frunció el ceño. — ¿Triste? 

 

— Sí, en el momento que nos miró, al principio pensé que se había enojado, pero cuando nos habló tenía ese gesto de añoranza, y sus ojos se veían melancólicos. —, explicó la niña. De alguna forma sentía que la muchacha estaba cargando con un gran peso sobre sus hombros. — A lo mejor fue mi imaginación…

 

Siguió diciendo, pero Jack no lo creía así, porque para él también, la chica de tercer año se veía como una persona muy solitaria. 

 

El gran comedor los recibió con mesas casi vacías y un brillante cielo azul, el tenue murmullo de los alumnos actuaba de fondo. Con un suspiro ambos   
permanecieron de pie en una esquina, esperando encontrar a sus amigos. Y sólo pasaron tres segundos antes de que una malhumorada Merida entrara a zancadas, atrayendo las miradas de los presentes. 

 

— ¿Merida? — la llamó Jack, y la chica giró en el acto enfurecida, sin embargo, al observar quien le llamaba cambió su ceño fruncido por una mirada más amigable. Rapunzel la miró preocupada, pero antes de que pudiese articular palabra, Jack preguntó. — ¿Dónde está Hiccup? —había dicho con inquietud, Merida se mordió los labios reprimiendo un gesto de impotencia.

 

— Está en la enfermería —, gruño la chica, algo acojonada. La mirada de Jack reflejó la toda preocupación que sentía por dentro, al igual que Rapunzel, quien ya había empezado a preguntar frenética al respecto. 

 

— Fue culpa de ese mastodonte… si Hiccup no hubiera intentado pacificar la situación entre aquel troll y Lennox, no habría salido herido. — murmuró Merida con enojo, aunque Jack se dio cuenta de lo preocupadas que sonaban sus palabras en el fondo.

 

En vista de que sus dos compañeros se habían quedado sin habla, y el rostro de Frost reflejaba la misma impotencia que el suyo, la gryffindor decidió que lo mejor debía ser informarles de toda la historia. Los tres salieron rumbo a la enfermería, mientras Merida los ponía al tanto.

 

— Después de clase de defensa, nos quedamos en el aula a preguntarle al profesor sobre los hechizos que veríamos en el trimestre, aunque fue una duda más de Hiccup que mía. Después ambos planeábamos ir a recorrer los jardines — narraba Merida, pero su voz se volvió más baja al continuar, como si quisiera contener los improperios hacia la escena de sus recuerdos. — Pero escuchamos una pelea cerca de la segunda planta, Lennox se había burlado de un chico mayor, lo comparó con un troll o algo así. Aunque tenía razón, el chico tenía unas manos enormes y una cara de bobo… no sé qué más le habrá dicho, pero cuando llegamos el tal Ralph estaba a punto de lanzarle un maleficio. 

 

— Pero si estaba enojado con Mary ¿por qué lastimó a Hiccup? —, interrumpió Rapunzel con tono afligido y apresurando la marcha.

 

— ¡Porque tu amigo Hiccup tiene complejo de idiota o algo! — explotó frustrada. — Intentó intervenir y calmarlos, pero Lennox siguió con su monologo racista y el tipo intentó maldecirla, fue un estallido con su varita y pronto Hiccup estaba en el suelo inconsciente porque había recibido el impacto que le tocaba a ella.

 

Jack hizo una mueca, si el chico era tan enorme como su amiga lo describía, con o sin varita Hiccup no debió tener oportunidad. — Espero que no haya sido nada grave —, dijo Jack para sí, recibiendo una mirada tranquilizadora de parte de su pelirroja amiga.

 

— Madame Pomfrey dijo que solo necesitaba reposo, el mastodonte ese le lanzó un expulso, y la caída le fisuró el cráneo, pero eso se repara con magia, solo tendría que haber tomado reposo durante la hora anterior. 

 

Los tres chicos se apresuraron al ver las puertas de la enfermería. Al entrar dos hileras de camas en cada extremo les daban la bienvenida. El olor a pócimas llenaba el lugar, y algunos cuadros de medimagas decoraban las paredes. Hiccup ya estaba colocándose la capa de hufflepuff sobre su uniforme, el amarillo y negro se podía ver desde unos metros a la distancia.

 

— ¡¡Hiccup!! — exclamó Rapunzel con alegría al mirar a su amigo en una pieza, mientras su ávida mirada lo examinaba en busca de heridas, pero el chico solo negó divertido ante ello.

 

— Estoy bien — dijo y le sonrió a Rapunzel. Los otros dos muchachos se acercaron también. Fue extraño para Hiccup ver esa imagen; sus tres amigos preocupados por él. En Berk cuando se lastimaba, nadie hacia un gran alboroto, después de todo era parte de la cultura vikinga sobrellevar el dolor, por muy magos que fueran.

 

Pero sus amigos parecían aliviados, e Hiccup sintió un sentimiento cálido recorrer su pecho al notarlo. Una vez juntos regresaron sobre sus pasos, Merida se quejó todo el camino al gran comedor, sobre lo injusta que fue la profesora al no restarles más puntos a los causantes. Y mientras Rapunzel asentía pensativa. 

 

—… pero si le hubiese restado más puntos a Lennox, gryffindor nunca ganará la copa de las casas. — intervino Rapunzel, y Merida se quedó con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa, parecía que olvidaba la casa a la cual pertenecía su rival.

 

La gryffindor refunfuño en voz baja ante su mala suerte, con sus orejas enrojecidas y el ceño profundamente fruncido. Jack e Hiccup en cambio, intentaban sofocar sus risas. Fue un momento muy agradable y cálido para los cuatro, hasta que llegaron al umbral del gran comedor.

 

Las cuatro mesas se veían distantes unas con otras, los cuatro se miraron, ninguno quería separarse. E incluso cuando un incómodo “hasta luego” fue dicho al mismo tiempo, las cuatro miradas volvieron a buscarse desde sus mesas. 

 

Fin del capitulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Sus críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos.


	5. Una voz en los pasillos

Hogwarts capítulo 3: Una voz en los pasillos.

La oscuridad es un ente. Se mueve y respira de la misma forma que nosotros los vivos. Las sombras curiosas se aglomeran en las esquinas, escondiéndose de la poderosa luz que las persigue.

Tienen vida.

Y son conscientes de ello. Danzan ligeras a través de la noche, recorriendo bosques y ríos. Luminosas ciudades que sin importar la hora no pierden el brillo.

Su trayecto es tedioso, ellas solo pueden atacar cuando el sol está escondido.

En el interior del castillo el silencio es apacible, las antorchas comienzan a apagarse, el toque de queda ha pasado demasiado rápido, algunos prefectos se apresuran a terminar sus rondas, la media noche está a punto de llegar.

La sala común de Slytherin está sumida en completa oscuridad. Un contaminado silencio sepulcral se establece en la inhabitual tranquilidad de la noche, hiriendo a cualquier persona que lo presencie. Pasos resuenan en el sumido sosiego, deteniéndose en alguna parte cerca de la chimenea.

 No hay otro sonido que delate una presencia.

Los minutos transcurren, no hay sonido, ni luz. La nada se instala, cubriendo los sucesos con el impenetrable manto de la oscuridad. Un crack resuena a pocos metros de la entrada, una risa histérica hace eco entre las paredes de piedra.

El hechizo se ha roto, la normalidad regresa.

 

* * *

 

 

 Septiembre pasó tan rápido como la bruma matutina al aparecer el sol. El abrigo verde de los arboles comenzaba a teñirse de un tenue anaranjado, el otoño había llegado con fuerza, y octubre maduraba con rapidez ante sus efectos.

 

Estudiantes iban y venían por los pasillos, el sol del mediodía se cernía en lo alto del cielo, dejando entrever sus rayos detrás de las densas nubes. Sábado, un día perfecto para que los estudiantes gocen de la tranquilidad y el buen clima.

 

Rapunzel miró los jardines desde la ventana de la lechucería, profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos aferraba un sobre, lo suficientemente grueso como para resistir la continua presión ejercida en él.

 

Esa era la primera carta que le enviaría a su madre.

 

Las lechuzas ulularon desde sus perchas, un par de ellas prestaban especial atención a la niña. Rapunzel salió de su letargo al sentir el cariñoso picoteo de una lechuza parda, el escudo de Hogwarts sobre el pecho moteado de blanco, la hacía resaltar entre todas las demás.

 

— Mejor no, lo siento pequeña, yo… aun no estoy lista —, murmuró la chica con un suspiro agotado. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo?

Mirando el sobre entre sus manos, no pudo evitar pensar en todo el tiempo que paso escribiendo y reescribiendo incontables veces esa carta, lo agotador que era culparse por sentirse tan feliz lejos de su torre. Lo desgastante que sería leer una respuesta que le recordara que no merecía estar en Hogwarts.

 

Y por ello Rapunzel demoró tanto. Porque era difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no sonar muy alegre, porque se sentía horrible mentir acerca de algo tan maravilloso como ahora era su vida en Hogwarts. Sobre todo cuando no podía evitar recordar todas las cosas buenas que deseaba contar a su madre, sobre sus amigos, las materias, y los maestros.

 

 Por primera vez Rapunzel sentía que comenzaba a conocerse. Había comenzado a poner a prueba sus habilidades y le gustaba. Desde algo tan sencillo como elegir que comer, o que libro leer. Hasta cuestionar sus gustos, y elegir a donde ir. Parecería tonto para cualquier otra persona, pero ella nunca había hecho uso de su criterio hasta ahora. Por primera vez en sus once años de vida, comenzaba a vivir su vida por sí misma.

 

 Y lo más triste, era que todos esos logros no los merecía. Había engañado a su madre, sin tomar en cuenta si podían costear sus estudios, o si Gothel ya había planeado enviarla a otra escuela.

 

No merecía las cosas buenas que ahora tenía.

 

Tomando un corto respiro, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su mirada. Reescribiría la carta una vez más y la enviaría.

* * *

 

— Dumbroch ¡Espera! —, gritaba una pequeña Anna con la mochila atiborrada de gruesos libros. Sus pasos torpes pero firmes eludían a diversos grupos de estudiantes, con el único objetivo de alcanzar la esponjosa melena pelirroja de su compañera de cuarto.

 

Merida volvió la mirada hacia atrás, su estómago rugía de hambre, pero la figura de Anna corriendo a trompicones la distrajo momentáneamente de su camino rumbo al gran comedor. Su compañera pelirroja jadeó exhausta al legar hasta ella. Merida no recordaba cómo fue que empezó su extraño compañerismo. Quizá fue en clase de pociones cuando el profesor Slughorn les asigno parejas y no pudo estar con punzie.

 

O tal vez, comenzó dos semanas atrás cuando Anna se río de su imitación de Lennox. Merida había descubierto con deleite que tenía muchas cosas en común con la chica Arrendel, a ambas les gustaba el quidditch, los deportes al aire libre, y tenían casi las mismas materias preferidas.

 

 Sin darse cuenta, Anna se había convertido en una compañía agradable. Y aunque en el fondo a Merida le agradaría llamarle “amiga”, no estaba segura si la chica se sentiría incomoda o si querría pasar su tiempo libre con ella y sus otros amigos.

 

Anna levantó la mirada recuperando el aliento, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro junto con un destello de entusiasmo iluminando sus facciones.

 

— ¡El entrenamiento de quidditch empieza hoy! —, anunció Anna con renovada energía. En los últimos días las dos chicas compartieron su mutuo deseo de pertenecer al equipo de Gryffindor. Por lo cual, Merida había sugerido ir a mirar los entrenamientos para tratar de medir a la competencia. Después de todo, si ambas querían entrar al equipo el próximo año, tendrían que ganarse su puesto.          

 

— ¿Ahora? —, murmuró Merida estupefacta. Y olvidando su necesidad de alimento sujetó la mano de su compañera e inicio una carrera hacia el campo de quidditch—. ¡Vamos apresúrate!

 

Las dos niñas corrieron con toda la fuerza que sus pequeñas piernas eran capaces de reunir. Los pasillos se volvieron un borrón por la velocidad, y luego de varios metros de trotar sin descanso, el amplio campo de juego se mostró ante ellas.

 

Merida resolló agotada, sus piernas temblaban por el ejercicio. No obstante, su mirada se alzó brillante cuando notó movimiento en el lugar. Anna seguía exhausta, pero su optimismo parecía proveerle de una energía inagotable, así que no emitió ninguna queja al caminar hasta las gradas.

 

El equipo de Gryffindor  estaba apiñado en una formación aérea, al parecer trabajaban su habilidad de vuelo. En parejas se iban separando cada dos minutos; daban una vuelta con desesperada rapidez y retornaban al punto de inicio. Según los rumores que Merida escuchó en el gran comedor, la velocidad era el punto débil de Gryffindor.

 

El capitán Hopkins, era uno de los únicos tres elementos del equipo que realmente valían como jugadores. No era necesario explicar porque Gryffindor estaba en el último puesto, pues sin un buscador decente, un guardián y dos cazadores no servían de mucho.

 

— ¿Sabes quiénes son los nuevos miembros?   —. Preguntó Merida. Estaba vagamente consciente de Anna a su izquierda, mientras observaba atentamente a una figura femenina fallar el golpe con un bate. Ahora estaban practicando jugadas y la golpeadora solo había atinado tres de cinco golpes.

 

Anna se mordió el interior de la mejilla en concentración. Ella era uno de los primeros años más amigables, por lo cual sus dudas siempre eran respondidas con gusto por los mayores, y ahora contaba con mucha información sobre el castillo o sus acontecimientos.

 

— Uhm, del viejo equipo, la mayoría se graduaron el año anterior —, dijo Anna al instante en que extraía un cuaderno de su mochila, en el cual se detallaba un resumen del quidditch y sus jugadores, así como las reglas; ella apenas estaba aprendiendo sobre el deporte por lo que no recordaba la mayoría de estos detalles—. Los únicos jugadores que quedan del año anterior son Lee y Martellus de tercer año, y el capitán Hopkins de quinto. Algunos otros miembros como Tremaine de sexto o Smith de cuarto, son buenos a un nivel promedio. Los restantes son de segundo y su nivel es simplemente aceptable. Según Peterson es probable que Gryffindor termine en el último puesto, debido a que las otras casas tienen mejores jugadores. Muchos están apostando por Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw como los nuevos campeones.

 

Anna había estado apuntando mientras hablaba, definitivamente, pese a que quería que su casa ganara la copa de quidditch, si seguían así, la oportunidad que tendría de entrar al equipo el siguiente año sería muy alta. Merida también tenía una idea similar en la mente, pero no creía que fuese tan sencillo para ambas, sobretodo Anna. En la clase de vuelo la niña había probado que le gustaba volar, y que podía mantenerse en una escoba, pero su técnica era desastrosa, y había golpeado a más de tres alumnos con el acelerador de vuelo.

 

Merida estaba segura de que su técnica de vuelo estaba a un nivel por encima del promedio, aunque hasta ahora no había jugado con un equipo real ni sabía cuál sería su posición ideal, se sentía optimista sobre sus habilidades.

 

Ambas gryffindor observaron atentas durante poco más de una hora. Hasta que sus estómagos gruñeron en sintonía, optando por ir al gran comedor.

 

Al llegar se separaron, Anna fue llamada por Anya y Russell, dos chicos de su mismo año, Merida la miró irse ligeramente melancólica, había veces en las que desearía ser tan fácilmente aceptada, pero ya se había forjado una reputación de “Chica con corto temperamento y fácil de provocar”, la cual ahuyentaba a la mayoría de sus posibles amistades. 

 

 Retomando su ánimo, decidió servirse varias costillas ahumadas y piernas de pollo, bañadas en mucho puré de papa y salsa. La voz de su madre resonó para sus adentros, no había vegetales en su plato. A regañadientes, y solo porque su consciencia la obligaba, tomó dos hojas de lechuga y un brócoli de la ensaladera ante ella.

 

Las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estaban casi llenas, pero Merida no encontró la brillante y pesada trenza rubia de su amiga, de hecho ninguno de sus tres amigos estaba en alguna de sus mesas. Fue más sencillo buscar en las mesas de  Slytherin y Hufflepuff, que difícilmente tendrían más de diez estudiantes, pero en ninguna estaba Jack o Hiccup. 

 

— Hermano, nos harán papilla esta temporada —. Comenzó a decir un alto Gryffindor de séptimo año interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Él y dos de sus compañeros se sentaron justo en frente de ella.

 

— Y que lo digas, en verano aposté con Austin  a que ganaría Hufflepuff esta temporada, con Hamada como cazador el equipo parecía invencible —, murmuró airadamente otro muchacho, de tupidas cejas rubias. Merida titubeó por un instante, ¿Hamada?, ¿Un pariente del chico slytherin de primero?   Pero no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo, porque el tercer muchacho, un chico de color con el cabello en rastas añadió condescendiente:

 

— Lástima, que ya no juegue este año, Hufflepuff habría ganado por primera vez la copa en más de veinte años. Supongo que yo también tendré que cambiar mis apuestas a Ravenclaw, Tamora como capitana es toda una amenaza…  —concluyó, y cambiaron de tema.

 

Si era sincera consigo misma Merida tenía una fuerte obsesión con el quidditch y los buenos partidos, siendo capaz de seguir la trayectoria de varios jugadores novatos que aparecían en las pequeñas ligas juveniles. En ese momento una insistente curiosidad se apoderó de ella.

 

* * *

 

La biblioteca estaba en completo silencio, Hiccup estaba arrellanado en una esquina con su libro de pociones abierto, y un largo pergamino en el cual anotaba con eficiente rapidez. La estrecha mesa en la que estaba, se encontraba repleta de varias pequeñas torres de libros, otra silla estaba cerca suyo, junto con un pergamino a medio iniciar y una mochila que no le pertenecía.  

 

— Encontré un par de libros de Madame Favre, en la sección de transformaciones —dijo Hiro con evidente cansancio. En sus brazos, descansaban un par de libros monstruosamente gruesos, listos para añadirse a la pila. Hiccup tragó en seco con horror, su ensayo de pociones recién terminado no le hizo sentir más tranquilo.

 

 Al igual que Merida, Hiccup había estado haciendo nuevas amistades, y a pesar de que las primeras dos semanas fue fiel compañero de Jack tanto en pociones como encantamientos, la nueva reputación del susodicho y Flyn Rider, como los recién consagrados reyes de las bromas, habían logrado su separación en ambas clases. Y tanto el profesor Flitwick como el profesor Slughorn le habían asignado a Hamada como nuevo compañero.

 

No es que Hiccup tuviese alguna queja, Hiro era una buena compañía, algo silenciosa y poco abordable, pero al menos podía confiarse de que no sería el único en hacer el trabajo, o que alguno de sus calderos explotarían a media clase. De compartir asiento, comenzaron a quedar para hacer la tarea, algo que ni Merida ni Jack tenían como prioridad. E inclusive un par de veces Rapunzel se les unió en la biblioteca.

 

En este momento, ambos estaban concentrados en terminar el ensayo de sesenta centímetros sobre los efectos de la poción de dormir, el  ensayo de Flitwick sobre los encantamientos levitatorios, y un detallado ensayo sobre la Ashwinder, sus potenciales peligros para las comunidades de los magos y como combatirlas.

 

Hiro por otra parte también tenía varias tareas acumuladas de transformaciones. Hiccup se sorprendió de ello, debido a que a diferencia de la clase Gryffindor-Slytherin, la cantidad de tareas asignadas a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw era mucho menor.

 

Pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que se debiera a cierto par de bromistas.

 

— ¡Estoy harto!, los magos deberían simplemente producir un insecticida, o un sistema eléctrico para plagas si quieren mantener lejos a esas cosas —, murmuró Hiro en un repentino estallido. Sus notas de defensa contra las artes oscuras eran ahora un húmedo lio de tinta, ya que el tintero se había caído.

 

— ¿Sistema eléctrico? —, preguntó Hiccup para sí mismo. Hiro en tanto, estrelló su rostro contra una de las duras cubiertas de “Hongos, virutas y alimañas, de Nicholas Woodgate”.

 

— Es todo, ya no puedo, estas malditas cosas inglesas me llevarán a mi muerte —añadió con convincente dramatismo. Hiccup sofocó una risa al mirar al slytherin—. Sí, ríe todo lo que quieras Haddock, como tú no tienes que usar un hechizo de traducción para leer —, rezongó falsamente, conteniendo una sonrisa tenue.

 

Eran estos momentos los que hacían que Hiccup apreciara la compañía del chico. Al principio había sido bastante incomodo, Hiro casi no hablaba, y su seriedad destruía sus nervios. Pero poco a poco el chico estaba mostrándose más abierto en sus conversaciones. Parecía como si la pared que antes se erguía entre Hiro y el resto del mundo, al fin estuviese haciendo un pequeño acceso para permitirle la entrada.  

 

— Oh por Thor —suspiró Hiccup con una leve sonrisa—. Tú termina transformaciones, te ayudaré con pociones y Flitwick.

 

Hiro sonrió en el acto—, ¡Woo- hoo!, ¡Gracias Haddock! Thor y Merlín te harán un altar el Valhala —. Exclamó con un insólito buen humor y una gran expresión de alivio.

 

— Si, si, y las valkirias cantaran mi nombre en recompensa. Ahora termina, o no alcanzaremos almuerzo —, urgió Hiccup apropiándose de un nuevo pergamino, y comenzando a escribir sobre él.

 

El silencio volvió a llenar la mesa. Hiccup transcribía la información del libro de pociones al pergamino, de manera que pareciese un ensayo hecho por Hamada. No era algo tan difícil, ambos tenían la similitud de ser muy analíticos y detallistas a la hora de explicar algo. No, la verdadera dificultad era la letra.

 

Aunque Hamada se esforzara en mantener su caligrafía tal cual correspondía al idioma, no lograba evitar hacer sus letras un tanto más largas y estilizadas, con ciertas curvas en las _efes_ y _ges_ , que lucían imposibles de imitar.

 

— Hiccup —. Murmuró Hiro con incertidumbre. El aludido abandonó el escrito por unos segundos para responder. Extraño, sería una palabra muy corta para describir el rostro del slytherin. Parecía genuinamente preocupado.

 

La mirada cabizbaja y el ligero titubeo balbuceo antes de hablar alertó a Hiccup de que la charla trataría de algo más importante que la tarea.

 

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a rastrear a una persona? 

* * *

 

 

La sala común de Ravenclaw se encontraba sumida en una apacible calma. Pocos alumnos habían permanecido en ella, y ahora Rapunzel podía escuchar el rasgar de su pluma sobre el pergamino de la nueva carta a su madre. 

 

_Querida madre._

_Lamento no haberte escrito con anterioridad, he perdido la noción del tiempo desde que estoy aquí, y las tareas me han mantenido muy ocupada._

_La vida aquí en Hogwarts ha sido ~~fantástica~~ **agradable**. ¡Fui seleccionada en Ravenclaw! La casa de la sabiduría y el ingenio. Espero que te sientas orgullosa de mí. La sala común es muy hermosa, me recuerda un poco a nuestra torre. También los estudiantes son amables, todo en su conjunto me hace sentir como en casa. _

_Hice algunos amigos en el tren, aunque todos estamos en casas distintas nos vemos seguido en el almuerzo, y pasamos las horas libres juntos.  Mi amigo Hiccup conoce mucho acerca de la historia del mundo mágico, y siempre responde mis dudas cuando no entiendo algo, a veces pienso que él también debería estar en Ravenclaw. Mis amigos Merida y Jack en cambio son unos excelentes voladores, y me ayudaron a superar mis miedos en la primera clase de vuelo._

_Hogwarts es increíble madre, mis tareas son muy interesantes y hasta ahora he recibido buenas notas. Sé que no merezco tanto, en especial cuando actué sin tu autorización, pero me esforzaré por hacerte sentir orgullosa._

_Tuya Rapunzel_

_P.D. He estado cuidando bien de mi cabello, uso siempre la cinta que me diste. Hasta ahora nadie se ha enterado._

 

Rapunzel releyó las palabras recién escritas, había evitado colocar falsas frases como “quiero regresar” o “lo lamento”, como en el borrador anterior, porque sabía que sonarían a mentira. También omitió largas descripciones eufóricas de su día a día, como las que hizo en su primer intento.

 

La carta que ahora estaba entre sus manos lucía perfecta, no muy tediosa, ni aburrida o fastidiosa. Justo lo que a su madre le gustaba, todo directo y al punto.

 

La pequeña suspiró, con la carta ya puesta en el sobre, decidió regresar a la lechucería. 

 

El interior del castillo estaba tranquilo, en su camino apenas y veía algunos estudiantes. La mayoría debía de estar en el gran comedor, después de todo ya era hora del almuerzo. Podía imaginar a Merida peleándose a gritos con Jack, a pesar de la distancias de sus mesas y a Hiccup haciendo gestos de resignación por lo ridículo que se comportaban sus amigos. Después de la cena, quizá los tres irían a dar un paseo a la casa del lago, o tomarían un desvió para buscarla a ella.

 

Todos los días eran igual de maravillosos. La alegría de despertar para disfrutar del sol y las personas, sabiendo que sin importar que la noche llegué, otro día llegaría para suplir al anterior.

 

— ¡No, no, espera! ¡PUNZIE detrás de ti! —, gritó alguien. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, una fuerte  onda de humo verde envolvió su cuerpo. O al menos, estuvo a punto de hacerlo. En el último segundo Jack la empujó hacia el lado opuesto ocupando su lugar.

 

La nube se dispersaba lentamente, el trote apresurado de otro estudiante se aproximó a ellos. Era Flyn, Rapunzel seguía aturdida, Rider la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Él también se veía avergonzado.

 

— Lo siento rubia, pensábamos que eras otra persona —, enunció el muchacho con azoramiento. Ella no contesto.

 

— ¡Jack! ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó la chica al instante.

 

Las nubes de color verde ponzoñoso desaparecieron por completo, y Rapunzel tuvo la visión de su amigo encogido contra el suelo, no parecía herido a primera vista. Flyn comenzó a desternillarse de risa al momento, el sermón que Rapunzel tenía en la punta de la lengua también murió al verlo.

 

— _SSh- Rider-s dije que no lo hissierass_ —siseó Jack. Su pálida piel estaba teñida de color verde bosque, y algunas escamas habían aparecido en su cuello y mejillas. De su boca pequeños siseos acompañaban sus palabras haciendo imposible que él pudiese hablar con normalidad.

 

— Oh, al menos las bombas funcionan —, sonrió Flyn con optimismo, recibiendo dos miradas de reprobación.

 

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la lechucería, Flyn, quien no había parado de reír en todo el trayecto, huyó de ellos cuando Jack le lanzó un maleficio.

 

— ¿Para quién era el encantamiento? —Inquirió la niña. Jack siseó serpentinamente pensando su respuesta. La piel verde y escamosa de su rostro dibujo un tenue rubor.

— _Esso no ess importante_ —dijo—, _¿Tú qué querías-s hasser Punssie?_

— Planeaba enviar una carta —, respondió—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir con Madame Pomfrey?

 

Jack negó fervientemente, su serpentino siseo se incrementó ante la idea—. _No sson exssactamente legaless, Flyn lass contrabandeó por correo_ —. La niña lo miró con sorpresa, y una ligera reprobación. Pero Jack realmente no tenía alternativa, dichas bombas eran pedidas por catálogo a sortilegios Weasley, y les habían costado una pequeña fortuna como para simplemente ir a entregarlas.

 

La torre correspondiente a la lechucería se trataba de uno de los lugares más pacíficos de todo Hogwarts, un tanto oscura y húmeda, pero llena de un apacible silencio. Rapunzel se aproximó a una de las lechuzas pertenecientes a la escuela, se trataba de la misma lechuza moteada de la mañana. Cuidadosamente ató la carta a la pata y le susurró la dirección. Esto último no era realmente necesario, según Hiccup, pero Rapunzel le gustaba pensar que estando su casa en un sitio tan lejano y oculto, la lechuza necesitaría más que un nombre para encontrar a su madre.

 

Jack a un costado de ella acariciaba una bonita lechuza marrón de instigadores ojos color ocre. 

 

— _Ssabes-s creo que me estoy mareando_ —, murmuró Jack con un agudo siseo, antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

 

— ¡Jack! —Gritó la pequeña ravenclaw aterrada. Se aproximó al cuerpo inerte de Jack con las manos temblando de miedo. ¿Estaba muerto?, ¿Lo envenenaron?, ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Pero para su inmenso alivio el chico serpiente seguía respirando.

* * *

 

Para Merida el almuerzo había sido más solitario de lo esperado. Ni Jack, Hiccup o Rapunzel habían pisado el Gran Comedor durante todo el almuerzo. Suspiró derrotada, su mirada escudriñaba con vehemencia los pasillos en su búsqueda, sin embargo ni el más mínimo rastro de sus amigos hacía aparición.

 

Por un instante la pequeña gryffindor temió. En lo profundo de su mente la idea de ser evitada y abandonada recobraba fuerza. La niña sacudió su cabeza. Jamás podría pasar, ellos no la abandonarían como las niñas que frecuentaba en su infancia. Tan solo debían estar ocupados en algo, Hiccup probablemente estuviese terminando algún ensayo, —Merida recordó vagamente que tenían un par de ensayos de DCAO—, Jack estaría por ahí con Flyn, tratando de hechizar a algún inocente estudiante, y Rapunzel debía estar ocupada en la biblioteca.

 

Perdida en sus cavilaciones, Merida chocó contra alguien, el impacto le hizo trastabillar, pero fue el otro chico quien cayó de bruces al suelo.

 

— ¿Hiccup?  —, murmuró la chica al mirar al menudo Hufflepuff intentar incorporarse. Hiccup llevaba una gran pila de libros en sus brazos, los cuales cayeron con precisión sobre su delgado cuerpo.

 

— ¿Merida? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir. Hola, uhm. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —, dijo Hiccup con las mejillas rojas y la voz temblorosa, intentando inútilmente ocultar los siete gordos libros en su mochila.

 

Realmente el Huflepuff no tenía idea de cómo mentir.

 

— Los estaba buscando a ustedes —comenzó a narrar—, Ninguno de los tres se presentó en el gran comedor y… ¿Qué demonios estás leyendo?

 

Hiccup gimió lastimeramente cuando Mérida le arrebató uno de los libros. Estaba viejo y mohoso con un grosor igual a la medida de su palma. El titulo decía _Necrófagos y sus aportes en hechizos de ocultamiento,_ y la cubierta de color verde ponzoñoso no ayudaba a dar una buena impresión.

 

— Esto no puede haber estado en la biblioteca —murmuró la gryffindor mirando a Hiccup escrutadoramente—, ¡Esto es de la sección restringida! —Acusó— ¡Tomaste un libro de la sección restringida! ¡Esto es magia negra Hiccup!

 

Exclamó airada, empujando a su vez al enclenque hufflepuff y comenzando a revisar los demás títulos.

 

Aunque los demás libros lucían mejor todos tenían algo en común. Hablaban sobre magia tenebrosa. Merida estaba horrorizada, desde encantamientos desilusionadores, maleficios de ocultamiento, rituales de desaparición, todos se veían más peligrosos que otros. Y si sus sospechas eran ciertas al menos dos de esos textos provenían de la sección restringida.

 

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Esto ni siquiera está en nuestro plan de estudios! ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando contigo Haddock!? ¿Alguien te está amenazando? Deben estarte amenazando de otra forma nunca hubieses roto las reglas, ¿Es un Slyterin? ¿Es ese tal Ralph verdad? ¡Lo sabía! Ese cretino cree que podrá intimidarte, voy a matarlo, hay que ir con el profesor Neville y acusarlo.

 

Merida continuó hablando, estaba tan colérica que su rostro se había tornado de un color rojizo y su ceño profundamente fruncido se atenuaba ante cada nueva idea que su cerebro le proveía.

 

— ¡Merida! —Bramó Hiccup perdiendo la paciencia—. Nadie me está intimidando —añadió con gravedad. Las orejas se le habían puesto rosadas por la vergüenza. Sintiéndose avergonzado y frustrado a partes iguales, estaba agradecido de que su amiga se preocupara por él, pero se sentía insultado al pensar que ella creía que lo estaban agrediendo y no podía defenderse.

 

— Yo tomé los  libros de la biblioteca, incluso los de la sección restringida, la profesora Vercelli me firmó un permiso —explicó. El rostro de Merida que se había tranquilizado momentáneamente volvió a tomar una expresión de enfado.

 

— ¿Estas ahondando en las artes oscuras Hiccup? Sabes que eso no termina bien —Le sermoneó Merida, como si estuviese regañando a un niño pequeño que no sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal.

 

 Hiccup enrojeció profundamente, la postura de la niña le recordaba a la de muchas personas en Berk cuando lo regañaban por hacer algo mal, la misma mirada desafiante que lo relegaba al estatus de inútil. Él no estaba dispuesto  a sufrir lo mismo en Hogwarts y mucho menos de alguien de su misma edad.

 

— ¡Solo estoy ayudando a alguien! —Vociferó enfadado—, No por leer un par de libros me voy a convertir en un mago oscuro, ¡Sé cuál es la diferencia entre el bien y el mal!

 

— ¿Estás seguro Hiccup? —Añadió ella con cinismo—, porque leer libros de la sección restringida me parece bastante oscuro, en especial sobre temas tan escabrosos como las maldiciones para ocultar un cuerpo. Y si eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para probarlos vas a terminar en Azkaban.

 

— ¿Estúpido? —Gruñó Hiccup con una voz baja y peligrosa—, ¡El hecho de que tu estés tan estrecha de mente, no significa que el resto va a seguirte la corriente! El conocimiento no es lo mismo que la maldad, no todos vamos a ser unos ignorantes que son tan miedicas como para no leer, y cuya patética escusa es el mal.

 

Merida rugió ante el insulto, empujando a Hiccup contra la pared y propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo volvió a mandar al suelo.

 

 — ¡Tú eres el miedoso ignorante!, ni siquiera puedes hacer un protego para evitar el maleficio de un mastodonte de tercero, ¡te crees tan inteligente cuando en realidad solo eres un _inútil_ Hufflepuff que ni siquiera tiene las agallas para defenderse! ¡Cobarde! —gritó Merida, sujetando a Hiccup, de la túnica y azotándolo contra la pared.

 

Hiccup se mordía los labios conteniendo su rabia. Había estado a punto de tomar su varita y replicar con un insulto, pero el comentario de Merida había dado en el clavo, _inútil_.

 

_“Patético”_ , se dijo a sí mismo cuando sintió el escozor de sus ojos lo distrajo del enfrentamiento.

 

— ¡Hey, qué están haciendo! ¡Basta! ¡Merida detente por favor!

 

Alguien les había visto. Merida paró en el acto dejando a Hiccup aferrarse a la pared, la voz frenética de Rapunzel fue suficiente para sacarlos de aquella burbuja de asfixiante ira. Hiccup miró a su compañera ravenclaw dispuesto a evitar cualquier comentario que pudiese surgir y largarse al fin a su sala común. Pero Rapunzel no venía sola, Jack se apoyaba de ella con un semblante enfermizo y la piel teñida de verde bosque. Incluso Merida olvido su enfado.

 

— ¿ _A qué demonios sstan jugando?_ —jadeó Jack preocupado, su mirada se desenfocaba por ratos a la vez que  su respiración estaba pesada y temblorosa. Casi todo su peso estaba sobre Punzie, Hiccup tomó el otro brazo  y lo paso alrededor de su cuello para ayudar a cargar a Jack.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que te paso a ti? —, señaló Merida con estupefacción, estaba segura de que en otras circunstancias reiría. Pero realmente Jack no lucía bien.

 

— _Je, la broma no ssalió como ssperaba_ —Intentó bromear, pero el esfuerzo por reír solo le hizo marearse.

 

—Hay que ir con madame Pomfrey —susurró Hiccup. El cuerpo de Jack temblaba, y su temperatura parecía estar subiendo.

 

Merida no miró a Hiccup, pero asintió al igual que Rapunzel.

 

El trayecto a la enfermería dejó en claro que algo había pasado. Si Rapunzel no hubiese estado tan preocupada por Jack desfalleciendo en sus brazos, probablemente estaría insistiendo en que sus dos amigos hicieran las paces.

 

Jack tosió un poco, y murmuró una maldición entre dientes, la joven Ravenclaw no sabía si eso significaba que se encontraba peor o mejor. Sin embargo, en el denso silencio Rapunzel prefirió continuar la marcha.

 

Las grandes puertas de la enfermería lucían lejanas, pero al menos el trayecto ya era menor. No obstante un gritó resonó en la distancia, y los cuatro se detuvieron en el acto.

 

En el pasillo lateral, cercano a las escaleras dos figuras parecían batirse en duelo.

 

— _Protego_ —silbó una voz desgarbada, largos brazos blandieron la varita en fluidos movimientos. Pero, en ningún momento el muchacho adoptó una postura de combate; su varita seguía baja, y su mirada afligida junto con los hombros caídos, reflejaban su aversión al enfrentamiento.

 

— ¿¡Dónde está!?

 

La voz de Hiro Hamada resonó a través  de los pasillos, baja y turbulenta, ofreciendo una amenaza implícita en su tono. El cuarteto tembló por un instante al escucharla, incluso Jack que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie, había sentido el odio que desprendía la voz del niño.

 

— Has estado escondiéndote de mí, ¡No respondiste ninguna de las cartas que te enviado!, incluso has evitado a tía Cas. —Gritó el primer año y su varita libreó un rayo naranja secundado por chispas rojas que volaron en dirección contraria a su enemigo—. Decías ser nuestro mi amigo, eras parte de la familia, pero cuando más te necesité no estuviste. Tía Cas y yo necesitamos saber q-que… —, gimió Hamada y su voz se cortó por un momento, haciendo difícil soportar el dolor que cargaba.

 

Los ojos oscuros de Hiro podrían haber matado de ser posible, la traición, el dolor y la ira se mezclaban en un veneno peligroso que destruía el corazón de quien le mirara. Sin embargo,  Fred no dijo nada. Sus labios se sellaron firmemente, mientras evitaba mirarlo.

 

— Cállate —, siseó Fred. Y por primera vez en la pelea, levantó su varita—. Tienes dos segundos para alejarte de mí vista, sí no… —dijo a la vez que tomaba su varita, comenzando a realizar una complicada floritura.

Sin importar el enojo u el dolor Hiro se apartó. En su mente era claro que sin importar sus conocimientos un tercer año tendría en su poder  un repertorio de maleficios mayor a un primer año. Fred se fue al instante, a la vez que Hiro restregaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a descender de su rostro.

 

Al minuto siguiente se había ido, los cuatro oyentes escondidos a unos metros permanecieron en silencio, reflejando por igual la sorpresa en sus rostros.

 

Fin Capítulo 3.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

     

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sí te ha gustado puedes dejar un kudo o un comentario! (;D)  
> Gracias por leer!


	6. Hagrid

**Capítulo 4: Hagrid**

 

Tadashi no es un nombre común.

 

De los cientos de alumnos en Hogwarts, solo uno llevaba el nombre de la persona que necesitaba encontrar. Tadashi Hamada, nacionalidad japonesa, trece años. Hiccup había pasado todo su domingo libre buscando información en la sala común de Hufflepuff; un rumor, un registro, nada. Ninguno de los terceros años quiso cooperar con él.

 

La situación estaba orillándolo a creer que solo mediante encantamientos podría tener éxito, aunque necesitaría más investigación.

 

En la comodidad de su habitación en Hufflepuff, Hiccup pasaba sus horas recapitulando los libros que tomó de la biblioteca, tratando de encontrar algún hechizo o pócima que hubiese perdido de vista; pedazos de pergamino sobresalían de las paginas, todos llenos de pequeñas anotaciones para realizar los experimentos.

 

Tadashi Hamada. El misterio de Hufflepuff.

 

— ¡Ey Haddock! Los chicos y yo iremos a las cocinas por provisiones, ¿quieres venir? —ofreció Dickon con una sonrisa. Sus pecas llenaban sus mejillas dándole una expresión infantil y amigable. Hiccup suspiró resuelto a negarse, la idea de ir a las cocinas por un bocadillo tardío no sonaba nada mal, pero su conciencia interna seguía inmersa en la promesa que le había hecho a Hiro.

 

 Necesitaba saber, su curiosidad lo obligaba a encontrar una respuesta.

 

Ante la negativa, Dickon se encogió de hombros y salió. De nuevo en soledad reanudó su lectura, hasta ahora los libros de la sección prohibida seguían sin ser tocados, puestos en una pila escondida en su baúl, aguardaban a ser leídos.

 

La idea de duplicar cierto libro, siempre persistía en su cabeza, Hiccup nunca se había sentido tan inclinado hacia ningún otro tipo de texto, no con la misma hambre que sentía ahora, y si era honesto, le aterraba.

 

¿Sería cierto lo que Merida había dicho? Tal vez solo fuera necesario un solo hechizo oscuro para contaminar su magia, quizá fuese así como todos los magos desviados iniciaban, atraídos a la magia negra con la excusa del bien mayor.

 

El libro de necromancia parecía llamarlo. Merida no lo había visto, y Hiro tampoco tenía idea de que lo tomó. De todos los libros ese era el único que no tenía nada relacionado con hechizos de ocultamiento o desaparición.

 

La cubierta índigo avejentada parecía irradiar sabiduría, una dedicatoria en la lengua de los muertos escrita en el reverso. El secreto de Hiccup, un libro para aprendiz de nigromante, una herramienta para hablar con los muertos. La única forma de volver a ver a su madre.

 

El Hufflepuff sostuvo el libro entre sus brazos, dejando que el peso descansara sobre su pecho. Sabía que estaba mal, su prioridad debería ser Tadashi. Sin embargo, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

 

El miércoles de la semana siguiente había llegado de forma tensa y silenciosa. Habían pasado varias semanas desde ser testigos del “incidente”, y ninguno de los cuatro intercambió muchas palabras con los otros.  Merida por ejemplo; se adhirió a Anna como su segunda sombra en los días siguientes, pasando mucho más tiempo en su propia sala común de lo que había hecho desde el inicio de curso. Hiccup en cambio, se encerró en la biblioteca, Jack lo vio un par de veces, pero su amigo no parecía advertir la presencia de nadie aparte de sus odiosos libros.

 

En lo que respecta a Rapunzel, era la única que seguía haciendo un esfuerzo por estar con los cuatro, intentando hacer conversación durante los momentos libres de las clases compartidas, y las tardes en la biblioteca, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente. 

 

Defensa contra las artes oscuras era quizá, la única materia en donde Jack y Flyn no se atrevían a bromear. El profesor Silas no lo permitía, y después del terror de la primera sesión, ni siquiera planeaban intentarlo.

 

Por ello noviembre trajo un excelente cambio de dinámicas a la clase; por fin comenzarían a practicar hechizos más complejos junto con las nociones básicas de duelo. Estudiar a profundidad la teoría sobre hechizos básicos había rendido sus frutos, puesto que cualquier estudiante tenía al menos dos o tres maleficios en la punta de la lengua.

 

El cambio de dinámica fue el tema principal para los alumnos de primer año, después de su primera clase práctica algunos chicos y chicas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se pavoneaban acerca de sus nuevas habilidades en duelo. Jack se cruzó con varios estudiantes quienes en ansia de probar sus nuevas destrezas provocaban a quien fuera necesario. Francamente, si no hubiese sido por la continua intervención de Rider, Jack habría terminado peleando una decena de duelos en los últimos días.

 

No obstante, la espera valió la pena, el aula estaba llena de fervor y excitación por parte de los estudiantes; el profesor Silas había usado magia para condicionar el salón en un área de duelo, las paredes estrechas se agrandaron mágicamente para dar mayor espacio para los duelistas; los pupitres fueron remplazados por series de runas que delimitaban cada área de duelo, sin embargo, el aura fúnebre que le caracterizaba como la clase de Silas seguía intacta. La oscuridad cubría cada rincón, y la luz de las velas creaba ese ambiente lóbrego que daba la sensación de estar en una cripta o un sótano. 

 

Todos los alumnos estaban divididos en pares, Jack en ese mismo momento se enfrentaba a Punzie, ambos con su campo de duelo establecido casi al fondo del aula; el Slytherin debía ser honesto, llevaban solo quince minutos y la pequeña rubia le estaba dando suficientes problemas como para concentrarse en su entorno. Punzie manejó una perfecta floritura del encantamiento cosquillas que pasó rozando su capa del uniforme, e incluso parecía que había sido su intención, ya que con una sonrisa descarada arrinconó a Jack con un encantamiento de piernas atadas.

 

Jack cayó reprimiendo un bufido entre divertido y molesto, Rapunzel soltó un gritillo entusiasta que hacía complicado enfadarse con ella. Las velas flotantes iluminaban tenuemente las siluetas de otros estudiantes, los sonidos de combate llenaban la sala, las parejas alrededor se habían tomado muy enserio sus respectivos duelos. Ignorando su victoria, Rapunzel había desviado su mirada a una de las dos parejas vecinas; Dorie Simonds se batía en duelo con la feroz Elizabeth Nott, y la mirada colérica de la susodicha, parecía fundamentar por si misma el temor de Rapunzel por su pequeña y atolondrada compañera de cuarto. La pequeña Dorie continuaba cayendo a cada minuto, con la suerte de no recibir ningún impacto de los hechizos que le arrojaban.

 

Jack observó las parejas más cercanas a él, entre ellos a unos cuatro metros por delante estaban Nad Owens y Scarlett Perkins, la iluminación no servía de mucho para contemplar el duelo a gran detalle, pero Jack podía adivinar por el movimiento y el continuo destellar de sus varitas que era una batalla muy reñida.

 

Un jadeó tenue y un golpe llamó su atención, Punzie seguía inmersa en la lucha de Simonds y Nott, por lo que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. Jack, interesado por el sonido murmuró un _finite incantatem_ hacia sus piernas, rompiendo el encantamiento para permitirle ir a investigar.

 

El fondo del aula estaba prácticamente en penumbras, cerca el armario de ingredientes una solitaria vela flotaba sobre dos figuras. La oscuridad de la sala de defensa nunca se había sentido tan amenazadora. El rumor de un copsioso sollozo fue cortado de improviso. Oculto entre las sombras Jack rodeo la escena, para que la tenue luz le indicara los hechos con mayor precisión que los sonidos a su alrededor. Hubo una risa trastornada que hizo eco en el momento que Frost pudo identificar al atacante.

 

Athos Night, su compañero de cuarto. Se erguía orgulloso con su varita dispuesta a terminar la maldición que tenía entre los labios, la luz mortecina del fuego de la vela iluminó la mirada perturbada del Slytherin, Hartwell a sus pies lucía aterrado en una pose rígida y poco natural que delataba el efecto de una maldición de petrificación.

 

Jack se quedó estático, otra maldición salió disparada de la varita de Athos con un vigor y malicia inusuales en un primer año; _diffindo,_ había murmurado Athos con una voz enajenada y la mirada perdida en la profunda nada; la maldición hizo un corte profundo en una parte muy poco visible en la pierna izquierda del joven ravenclaw, una vez y otra, a primera vista nadie pensaría que el hechizo había surtido efecto.

 

Hartwell incapaz de expresar su dolor, parecía más un cadáver salido de una escena del crimen que un estudiante quien una hora atrás reía con sus compañeros y realizaba apuestas sobre el resultado de la clase. Lo peor era la ignorancia de aquellos a su alrededor, las parejas seguían danzando en sus propias escenas de duelo, mucho más torpes y amigables que la del joven petrificado y su atacante.

 

Jack gruñó por lo bajo cuando Athos volvió a levantar la varita en contra del escuálido niño. El profesor Silas al otro lado de la habitación corregía a una pareja que había destruido un pupitre por accidente. Solo había pasado medio minuto, pero fue más que suficiente para que el ataque fuera efectuado. La voz de Rapunzel le llamó en la distancia, ni siquiera ella había notado la crueldad cometida hacia Hartwell.

 

La luz titilante de la vela iluminó la sonrisa que Athos tenía dibujada en sus labios; perturbada, y llena de desesperación, su cuerpo parecía estremecerse de emoción ante el siguiente ataque, como un gato que disfruta despellejar a sus presas antes de que pierdan el último vestigio de calidez de sus cuerpos y se tenga que engullir el cadáver.

 

— ¡Night! —bramó Jack, su voz se perdió entre el clamor del resto de los estudiantes que aún no se percataban del intercambio. La varita seguía en alto, el niño tampoco parecía haber escuchado a Jack. El brillo rojo de una maldición de ataque destellaba impaciente por ser liberada. Hartwell histérico dentro de la prisión de su cuerpo reflejaba el terror en sus ojos.

 

Jack no esperó por una respuesta, su mano tomó la varita de Night y la arrojó al suelo, a su vez que enviaba de una patada a su enemigo contra el piso con la misma brutalidad que con la que cayó la varita. Night pareció confundido por un momento, como si su alma hubiese regresado a su cuerpo, o como si repentinamente hubiese despertado de una pesadilla.

 

Sin embargo, aun sin estar dentro de sus cabales, al segundo siguiente su puño impactó en el rostro de Jack con brutal fuerza.

 

Los sonidos se perdieron, la causa y el efecto, él por qué y el qué sucedía ya no tenía sentido, lo único en la mente de los dos niños era vencer al otro hasta destruirlo. Jack pateó y golpeó a Night en cualquier minúscula parte que su limitada visión le permitiera alcanzar, y Athos lo imitó con la misma vehemencia.  Quizá en algún momento, si alguno hubiese prestado atención, habrían notado la enfurecida figura del profesor embestirlos con un encantamiento inmovilizador.

El aula estaba en silencio, en algún momento las flamas de las velas se habían incrementado produciendo cientos de brillantes antorchas, que convirtieron la habitación en una parodia de una soleada y bien iluminada tarde.

 

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —, musitó Silas con el porte taciturno embrutecido por la furia reprimida. Su voz, fue la cosa más aterradora que cualquiera de los alumnos había escuchado. La larga cara pálida seguía tan imperturbable como siempre, pero sus ojos, esos que en ese momento solo miraban a Jack y Athos destellaban un color rojo sangre sediento de algo que solo sus muertes lograrían satisfacer.

 

La mejilla izquierda y el ojo derecho de Jack dolían como si le hubiesen golpeado con un bate de acero, no podía responder por el dolor, el cual en ese momento parecía extenderse por su mandíbula y parte de su vientre, y por la expresión agitada de su oponente, él estaba pasando por lo mismo.

 

La nariz de Night sangraba, el silencio seguía reclamando el salón en su propia expresión siniestro desdén, decenas de ojos esperaban atentos el siguiente movimiento. Pero nadie habló. Con un movimiento de su varita Silas deshizo maleficios errados y reparó los daños, su tétrica figura se detuvo en Hartwell; su varita danzó segura entre sus manos y segundos después el primer año estuvo libre del encantamiento.

 

La voz oscura y gutural de su profesor habló—, ¿Señor Hartwell, usted podría decirme que sucedió?

 

Existe cierto código oculto en el comportamiento de un mago respetable, un código del cual no se habla, pero todos saben que existe, y Hartwell había sido criado por un mago sangre pura de una casa muy respetable, cuya primera regla era siempre enfrentar las batallas por uno mismo.

 

Así que fue comprensible que el pequeño Hartwell de apenas once años, cuya peor injuria había sido tener resfriados recurrentes en invierno, sucumbiera ante el horror de la situación de la misma forma en que un niño pequeño se enfrenta a su peor pesadilla.

 

El cuerpo del ravenclaw temblaba, lagrimas gruesas y respiros agitados comenzaron apenas el hechizo fue deshecho; el horror sobrecogedor al notar el dolor de su pierna, y las múltiples heridas que comenzaban a sangrar le produjo un pánico inmediato. Los recuerdos de los letales ojos verdes de Athos incordiaban su memoria como un veneno que destruía su valor, y la presencia velada del profesor Silas solo lo hizo sentir más enfermo.

 

El entorno se convirtió en una bruma asfixiante, de la cual no podía huir, un clamor estridente retumbaba en sus oídos sordos, algo sucedía, pero Hartwell no sabía que era. Hasta que la calidez y el olor de su propia orina se estrellaron contra su febril psique.

 

Todos reían a su alrededor.

 

Que humillante.

* * *

 

No hay mejor sitio para deformar un hecho que el comedor de una escuela a mitad del día. A la una en punto las cuatro mesas en el gran comedor estaban a reventar; estudiantes de diversos cursos se pasaban las noticias y compartían versiones aún más desfiguradas de la misma historia.

 

No había pasado ni una hora y la mitad de la escuela discutía la horrorosa muerte del joven Ravenclaw Louis Hartwell. Las versiones, para añadir más leña al fuego no solo paraban ahí, la secuencia de arresto siguiente a la muerte incluía aurores, dementores y elfos domésticos dirigiendo al Slytherin agresor hacia Azkaban.

 

No muchos estudiantes de grados superiores compraban esa versión. Pero para alimentar la idea, la ausencia de los protagonistas de tan épico suceso confirmaba implícitamente hasta el más ridículo de ellos.

 

El clamor de las mesas distrajo a Hiccup al entrar al gran comedor. Su nariz por fin había abandonado el libro de encantamientos en el que estaba inmerso, fue difícil entender gran parte del proceso de los encantamientos de ocultamiento y rastreo, la magia de la ilusión no era una rama muy incentivada en Hogwarts, y mucho menos para los primeros años.

 

A pesar de ello Hiccup había salido airoso con varias teorías que podrían abrirle paso a una alternativa de búsqueda que pudiese serle útil a Hiro. Esos eran algunos de sus pensamientos en el momento en que mecánicamente se sentó en su mesa y comenzó a servirse un poco de pescado a la plancha.

 

— Dicen que fue Frost quien lo hechizó —, susurró excitadamente una joven de quinto año de Hufflepuff a sus compañeras. Hiccup dejó caer su cuchara sin siquiera reparar en la comida desperdiciada.  Su mirada inmediatamente se desvió a la joven morena que entusiasmadamente compartía el último tema de interés público.

 

—¿Qué Jack hizo qué? —jadeó Hiccup con aprensión. Su interrupción fue todo menos elegante, las muchachas lo miraron con ligera irritación, pero a él no le importaba.

 

La alta rubia que acompañaba a una morena y a otra menuda chica, suspiró con fastidio a la vez que removía un brillante mechón dorado de su rostro; — ¿Y tú eres? —inquirió ésta con una mirada poco invitadora.

 

El niño tembló por la escrutadora presión que las tres féminas ejercían en su persona, una temblorosa declaración aclamando ser amigo de Jack, fue dudosamente aprobada como respuesta por sus superioras.

 

—Hubo un escándalo en la clase de DCAO —dijo la morena que primero había hablado—, los primeros años hablan acerca de un asesinato. Pero, a mí me suena poco creíble. ¿No crees?, Tres estudiantes salieron heridos y uno de ellos parecía haber tenido un ataque cardiaco o algo así—, murmuró la muchacha sin darle importancia—, El profesor Flitwick fue llamado en mitad de su clase debido a que la víctima pertenecía a su casa, Louis Hartwell ¿Lo conoces?, a decir verdad, Marie, —señaló a la menuda chica rubia— y yo no tenemos idea de quien es, pero los dos niños que lo atacaron son de Slytherin y según Griselda Griffin de Ravenclaw, Brad Steel le dijo que uno de ellos se apellidaba Frost.

 

Hiccup ahogó su reacción, murando un atolondrado gracias antes de salir disparado hacia la enfermería. La información era alarmante, pero el tumulto de estudiantes clamando un asesinato no hizo más que acrecentar su ansiedad.

 

Los pasillos estaban vacíos. Toda la escuela parecía haberse congregado en el Gran Comedor, porque ningún alma (ni los fantasmas), rondaban por los terrenos del colegio. La soledad inusual en el entorno puso a Hiccup aún más histérico. La idea de Jack haciendo equipo para maltratar a un pobre Ravenclaw parecía inverosímil.

 

Jack no era malvado, ni mucho menos cruel, la idea de su mejor amigo golpeando a alguien por diversión no encajaba en la imagen que tenía de él. Tal vez, los dos Slytherins fueron provocados por el joven Ravenclaw. Hiccup solo podía pensar en Flyn como el otro Slytherin lesionado, es decir, este último y Jack prácticamente estaban ya unidos por la cadera. Así que no podía ser tan grave, además, los rumores en Hogwarts siempre tendían a exagerarse, por Thor, que tan solo el mes pasado la comidilla del castillo era acerca de un maestro ayudando a criar un potrillo de unicornio.

 

Como si esas cosas realmente pasaran.

 

La enfermería se vislumbró en su camino, dándole un respiro a su mente ya harta de imaginar las infinitas posibilidades, que pudieron errarse en aquel duelo en Defensa. Hiccup se adentró a las habitaciones sin siquiera dudar. Ciertamente debía de haber alguna fuerza omnipresente que los forzaba a visitar el lugar cada mes.

 

Las dos largas hileras de camillas en cada extremo de la habitación estaban pulcras y vacías, el rumor del viento pre- invernal invadía el lugar provocando un escalofrío en el delgado Hufflepuff. Las camas estaban desocupadas, ni siquiera madame Pomfrey estaba a la vista. ¿De verdad había sido tan grave?

 

El susurró de una voz le llamó la atención. Al fondo cerca de la ventana había un niño hecho un ovillo contra la pared.

 

—¿Hola? —, habló Hiccup con un pequeño temblor en su voz. Pero el niño no pareció notarlo. La piel oscura se veía mortalmente pálida en sus ropas blancas de enfermo, el cabello negro rizado, lucía como una buena imitación de un nido de cuervos. Los ojos del niño se enfocaron en Hiccup, y un suspiro imperceptible escapó de sus labios temblorosos.

 

—Gracias a Merlín no eres él —, exhaló el muchacho, agradecido de ver el amarillo cálido de Hufflepuff en vez del perturbador verde Slytherin.

 

— ¿Él? —inquirió Hiccup con curiosidad, habiendo deducido que el niño de la enfermería se trataba de la víctima, Louis Hartwell, el temor de Jack resultando ser el culpable se avivó en su mente.

 

El primer año reprimió una risa amarga antes de mirar en su dirección— ¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí sino para comprobar los hechos? ¿No lo has escuchado? —río ahogadamente el ravenclaw, dibujando en su mirar toda la impotencia y el odio que sentía dentro—. ¿Qué parte quieres saber? —añadió con cinismo—, ¿La parte donde Night me destrozó en menos de veinte segundos, o la parte en la que me orine de miedo a mitad de la clase?, porque no eres el primero que viene a visitarme solo para saber los “detalles”.

 

Hiccup no respondió, Hartwell seguía respirando agitado por su arrebato anterior. A simple vista el chico no estaba gravemente herido, pero Hiccup sabía lo rápido que la magia podía resolver dicho problema, y también, sabía que muchas veces las heridas no solo se infringían en el exterior. 

 

El eco de la sala mantenía el ambiente tenso, la gente en los pocos recuadros colgados al otro extremo de la habitación, aparecía brevemente para dar pequeños vistazos a los pocos minutos. Hartwell parecía haberse tranquilizado, porque retornó a su asiento en el alféizar de la ventana. Hiccup lo siguió minutos después, observando la imponente vista de los jardines del castillo.

 

 —Vine a buscar a Jack —, dijo con la voz cargada de timidez y aflicción. El ravenclaw nuevamente lo miró, un bufido de enfado fue su única respuesta. Contrario al efecto que Night provocaba, la idea de Jack se presentaba más como un fastidio que como una amenaza.

 

— No está aquí —espetó con desdén—, y si lo ves, dile que la próxima vez no intente jugar al héroe, porque estaría mejor internado en San Mungo que siendo la primicia de la escuela—. Y con el mismo desprecio con el que actuó antes, Hartwell se escondió en los confines de su mente.

 

Hiccup permaneció de pie sin saber qué hacer, los minutos pasaban y no tenía idea de donde podría estar Jack, un vistazo al reloj de cuerda de madame Pomfrey le indicó que su siguiente clase comenzaría en diez minutos, encantamientos con Slytherin, quizá encontraría a Jack más pronto de lo que creía.

* * *

 

 

Rapunzel se encontró con Merida a la hora del almuerzo, sin embargo, no fue en el gran comedor, los eventos de la mañana habían convertido el lugar en un hervidero de gente famélica por un poco de información. La clase de Defensa fue desagradable por culpa del desastroso duelo entre Night y Hartwell. Y Jack, que temerariamente se unió a la batalla ahora deliberaba su castigo con la directora McGonagall.

 

El temor se acumulaba en su pecho cuando recordaba el pánico de Louis, como su cuerpo hiperventilaba ante el trauma al que había sido sometido, y la sangre. La sangre que manaba de la herida de su pierna. Rapunzel no creía en la maldad por nacimiento, pero la crueldad con la que Athos había tratado a su compañero de casa no tenía precedentes.

 

 Merida no se enteró de ello hasta que se encontró con ella en los pasillos, la Gryffindor había sido de mucha ayuda para calmarla, las palabras de consuelo fueron bien recibidas por Rapunzel quien se había llevado el susto de su vida aquella tarde.

 

En los jardines del colegio las dos amigas descansaban a los pies de un viejo roble inglés, la actividad en el castillo bullía con brío, pero varios alumnos de grados superiores rondaban las afueras evadiendo a la excitada muchedumbre que se había formado en el comedor.

 

Ninguna de las dos niñas tenía clase después del almuerzo, por lo que fue un consuelo para la joven Ravenclaw poder desahogarse en brazos de su pelirroja amiga, y compartir sus miedos a cerca del destino de Jack.

 

— No puedo creerlo, ¡Es un patán! —, bramó Merida con odio ante la injusticia sucedida— ¡Deberían expulsarlo! 

 

La amplia gravedad del asunto tenía a la joven gryffindor al borde de la histeria, al escuchar la historia su indignación la hizo comenzar a caminar en círculos; con el ceño fruncido y las manos en puños, abría y cerraba los brazos ampliamente en erráticos movimientos que reflejaban su frustración.

 

Rapunzel no habló de inmediato, se había sorprendido por el pensamiento que cruzó su mente en aquel momento. En cierta forma ella también concordaba con Merida —. No creo que eso suceda —dijo en su lugar, porque esa era la respuesta que su lógica le indicaba, aun si Athos se había pasado de la línea, ninguna de las acciones había sido permanente.

 

—Pero tú lo viste —, se lamentó su amiga— Lo que hizo Night fue todo menos un accidente, ¡no hay forma de que los profesores no se hayan dado cuenta!

 

—Lo sé, pero él también es un niño. No creo que los profesores lo vean como una amenaza, o un caso sin solución, lo más probable es que le den otra oportunidad —, suspiró Rapunzel con pesimismo, la emoción la abrumaba, por primera vez en su corta existencia comenzaba a preguntarse cuál era el camino correcto a seguir.

 

Merida suspiró con profundidad, la inquietante situación destruía su convicción ante sus principios. No era correcto, los profesores lo sabían y, aun así, ¿iban a permitir semejante escena manchar el nombre de Hogwarts?, ¿no deberían expulsar todo aquello que significara una amenaza para los estudiantes? La furia que sentía, se había transformado en ira de un momento a otro al pensar en Jack. Su amigo había probado su valor al enfrentarse a Night sin importar las consecuencias, logrando salvar una vida. Jack era un héroe, y ahora la mitad de la escuela le creía culpable. *

 

—Mérida —, le llamó Rapunzel, su mirada preocupada inconscientemente le forzó a relajarse, no se percató de que sus nudillos estaban rojos de tanto restregarlos contra la tierra helada.

 

—Creo que será mejor caminar un poco, para la cena ya debería haber pasado la emoción de la noticia —, suspiró su amiga con tristeza, Merida estaba de acuerdo, en los últimos meses los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían demostrado una grandiosa soltura al divulgar rumores, pero una insólita despreocupación para comprobarlos, y mucho menos recordarlos. Desgraciadamente ella misma también era culpable del mismo hábito.

 

Ambas chicas caminaron por los terrenos de la escuela, los amplios jardines mostraban una gran variedad de árboles y especies de plantas, ninguna tenía un rumbo fijo, tampoco se hicieron sugerencias de a dónde ir, el ánimo que ambas sentían se encontraba por los suelos.

 

Al caminar por las afueras del castillo, Merida no pudo evitar pensar en los últimos días, en los que disfrutó salir a jugar por los terrenos en compañía de Anna, explorando gran parte de los extensos jardines que rodeaban la escuela. De hecho, mientras más caminaba sin rumbo junto Punzie, se daba cuenta de lo poco reconocible que se tornaba el paisaje; los arboles de estar separados por amplios jardines y extensiones de pasto ahora comenzaban a reunirse en frondosos agrupamientos que obstruían la visión del camino.

 

Merida estaba a punto de comentarle a Rapunzel sus pensamientos cuando un aullido les llamó la atención.

 

Ambas corrieron en dirección al sonido, el aullido incrementaba su fuerza a medida que se acercaban al recodo. Un perro negro de gran tamaño aullaba al final de una de las arboledas más frondosas.  Ambas soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa al encontrar al gran danés, sollozando contra las raíces de los árboles. Su pata delantera se veía torcida en un ángulo poco común al verse atascado entre los brezos, por lo que el perro rugía en desesperación, lastimándose más en el proceso.

 

El canino tenía un considerable tamaño, su pelaje negro se perdía entre los colores oscuros de los troncos, sin embargo, lucía un saludable brillo, digno de cualquier can bien cuidado. Merida decidió actuar con rapidez, recordaba con claridad los cuidados que su padre le concedía a sus mascotas en situaciones como esa. Por lo que con lentitud comenzó a aproximarse, tratando de evitar poner más nervioso al animal.

 

Rapunzel, observaba completamente inmóvil, con el temor de que alguno de sus movimientos pudiese empeorar el estado del animal. Después de unos segundos de tensión, Merida logró acercase al canino, el cual ahora la olfateaba con atención. La actitud mansa del perro deshizo la tensión de la niña, permitiéndole acariciar su pelaje para calmarlo.

 

Al cabo de cinco minutos, el perro se tranquilizó, Merida aprovecho entonces para darle los primeros auxilios; con dos ramas largas pero firmes, y su corbata de gryffindor, logró entablillar la pierna fracturada, Rapunzel encontró su oportunidad de ayudar al efectuar un “wingardium leviosa” para levitar al paciente.

 

Al caminar, compartieron una sonrisa satisfecha, y, de forma unánime eligieron llevar al herido a la enfermería.

 

— ¡Fang!, ¡Fang! —. De improviso, se escuchó el sonido estridente de una voz que bramaba insistentemente la misma frase. El perro ladró al instante, pillando a Rapunzel con la guardia baja, y haciéndole perder el enfoque en el encantamiento.

 

Una vez se vio libre, el gran danés corrió hacia la voz de su amo, las niñas corrieron detrás de la bestia herida, esperando prever cualquier otra lesión que pudiese sucederle. Sus pasos apresurados se detuvieron ante la descomunal figura del hombre que en esos instantes acariciaba a su mascota con preocupación. Palpando con extremo cuidado la zona herida se percató de la corbata gryffindor que ostentaba la pierna entablillada.

 

—Pero ¿quién …? —murmuró, el gigante para sí, y segundos más tarde Rapunzel y Merida sintieron la penetrante mirada que éste les dirigía.

 

Sus ojos oscuros, eran amables.

 

Hagrid, nombre con el que se había presentado el hombre, dedujo con rapidez la situación, y ante la ayuda brindada a Fang, les ofreció tomar el té como agradecimiento. Las hizo caminar un buen tramo más del bosque, casi llegando al límite donde comenzaba el bosque prohibido.

 

 Fatigadas por el largo trayecto, ambas niñas suspiraron de alivio cuando les señalaron la cabaña rodeada de huertos de calabazas.

 

La cabaña de Hagrid tenía una calidez singular que la hacía extremadamente acogedora, los viejos, pero mullidos sillones marrones y la calidez del fuego hacían de la pequeña vivienda un acogedor lugar para vivir, sin embargo, el colosal tamaño de cada elemento de la casa dejaba a las dos pequeñas en clara desventaja. Con la mesa dando a su barbilla, Rapunzel hallaba difícil poder observar todos los elementos de la mesa; ollas, polvos, criaturas, cabellos de unicornio, entre una gran variedad de cosas que no lograba reconocer, dejaban a la joven aturdida de tan rebosante variedad de trastos que se encontraban en el lugar.

 

Merida, había comenzado una amena charla con Hagrid, la sencillez del hombre y el mutuo interés de ambos por las criaturas mágicas logró que establecieran un vínculo inmediato.

 

Rapunzel interfería de vez en cuando en la charla, pero estaba más interesada por todos los elementos que yacían alrededor y cubrían varias partes de las paredes. Uno en especial llamó su atención; Sucia y deslucida, una bufanda de Hufflepuff se ostentaba orgullosa en un estante de la cocina. La prenda parecía haber sido cuidada con esmero, cuidadosamente doblada en el compartimiento de madera. Rapunzel se sintió sorprendida al percatarse que ya se encontraba a un palmo de la prenda, el rumor de las voces de Mérida y Hagrid llenaban el fondo con su afectuosidad y diversión.

 

 Su curiosidad aumento de pronto, al percatarse del estado caótico general de la casa, y como este contrastaba con el elemento que tenía frente a ella, cuidadosamente, tomó la bufanda entre sus manos; La tela seguía suave, a pesar del desgaste que mostraba, el mismo amarillo que Hiccup vestía con timidez y cariño, se sentía vibrante de vida, como si la persona quien empleó la prenda tan solo acabara de salir por esa puerta.

 

Una historia oculta. Instantáneamente Rapunzel se entusiasmó ante la idea, el objeto danzo entre sus dedos, tratando de sentir alguna conexión, alguna sensación oculta que le revelara un secreto. Casi inmediatamente, la sensación de un cambio en la tela, detuvo sus pensamientos. Había letras bordadas a mano: de color verde brillante, en forma desigual y en un idioma que jamás había visto “ただし”.

 

El sonido de pasos le despertó de sus ensoñaciones, Hagrid la miraba ahora, con la bandeja de tazas de té entre las manos, algo parecía haberse endurecido en su mirada. La sonrisa de Merida menguó al entrar a la cocina.

 

 — Disculpe señor Hagrid —, murmuró Rapunzel apenada, su voz fue apenas un murmullo, pero Hagrid se relajó al instante. Aproximándose, la amplia figura del hombre intento reducirse al tamaño de su invitada, de forma brusca pero amable, Hagrid palmeo con cariño el cabello dorado de Rapunzel, perdonando su falta de cuidado, al tomar la bufanda.

 

—¿Les gustarían unos pastelillos? —ofreció él entonces, ambas niñas aceptaron gustosas coreando idénticas respuestas. La bandeja de té fue dispuesta en la mesa con rapidez, al igual que un gran plato con pastelillos de nata.

 

Los pastelillos tenían un buen sabor, pero estaban duros, por lo que masticar un pequeño trozo les tomó el doble de tiempo. Merida ansiosa por retomar la charla anterior, continuó haciendo preguntas acerca de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Una de las bestias de su particular interés eran los hipogrifos, por lo que a cada palabra de Hagrid la niña tenía de dos a tres preguntas listas para ser expresadas.

 

Rapunzel continuaba silenciosa, la bufanda no había sido retirada, y a pesar de su interés innato a la información de Hagrid, su mente seguía divagando entre esporádicos pensamientos sobre el posible dueño de la bufanda entre sus manos, el destino de Jack, y la ausencia de Hiccup en las últimas semanas.

 

—…punzel te encuentras bien? —, dijo Merida de pronto. Rapunzel no se había percatado que tanto su amiga como el señor Hagrid ahora la miraban con preocupación. Sin esperar a su respuesta, Merida volvió al humor irritado que tenía horas atrás.

 

—¿Es por Jack verdad? —, inquirió con ligereza, aunque en su rostro también se reflejaba la preocupación y molestia que le producía pensar en el tema. Hagrid las miró a ambas con evidente curiosidad. Su ceño se frunció con cierto empuje, vinculando el nombre con algún recuerdo.

 

—¿No hablaran ustedes del Slytherin que suele jugar con el calamar gigante o sí? —La mirada de ambas niñas expresó con claridad su sorpresa al escuchar algo que Jack claramente haría por diversión. Hagrid continuó—: un primer año de cabello blanco, delgado, que siempre esta apegado a otro chiquillo de su casa, ese par, siempre suele salir a aterrorizar a mis gallinas—. Río Hagrid con gusto, perdiéndose entre sus recuerdos.

 

Merida retenía una sonrisa ante la anécdota, Jack y Flyn últimamente se la pasaban haciendo trastadas en cada pequeño rincón del castillo, por lo que la mayoría de los profesores los tenían en la mira.

 

—Si es él—, afirmó Mérida con facilidad. Para su sorpresa, Hagrid no había escuchado nada del altercado, por ello tanto Merida como Rapunzel intentaron explicarse lo mejor posible. La reacción de Hagrid fue todo menos explosiva, parecía pensativo al respecto.

 

—No he tratado con ese muchacho Night, pero parece que su conducta no augura nada bueno. Siempre y cuando el curso no termine como el año pasado… —comenzó a balbucear Hagrid—, pero bueno, no podemos desanimarnos, los profesores a cargo sabrán que hacer, y aparentemente Hartwell se encuentra bien, de lo contrario la directora nos habría avisado de antemano.

 

Merida y Rapunzel jadearon de impresión, ¿algo más grave que la reciente pelea?, intercambiaron miradas, pero Hagrid ya se había desviado del tema.

 

 —Disculpe, señor Hagrid pero ¿a qué se refería con lo de ‘el año pasado ‘? —, se atrevió a preguntar Rapunzel, Hagrid que en ese momento charlaba alegremente de sus calabazas se frenó en seco, un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios, no parecía dispuesto a hablar, y las niñas incluso pensaron que no lo haría.

 

—No, no debería contarles esto —comenzó a decir Hagrid con presteza, enmarañando su barba una y otra vez ante su indecisión continuo—, cerca de un año atrás, hubo un incidente en el castillo, tres niños se involucraron en una pelea, y uno de ellos salió herido; nacido de muggles, solía venir a mi cabaña a preguntarme por criaturas mágicas— sonrió Hagrid ante el recuerdo.

 

Rapunzel asió la bufanda inconscientemente, la tela parecía quemar entre sus dedos, sus sospechas no auguraban nada bueno, Merida notando su repentino espanto, se acercó a ella, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

 

>> Fue antes de comenzar las vacaciones de navidad —, narró Hagrid con renuencia—, Hufflepuff estaba a punto de ganar la copa de quidditch, y los alumnos ya tenían sus cosas empacadas, la última noche en el castillo hasta el siguiente año. Nadie pensaría que traería preocupaciones, por lo que la vigilancia se relajó, hasta que se escucharon los gritos —, Hagrid pausó, observando el efecto que sus palabras causaron, titubeando si debería continuar, pero ante la decidida mirada de Merida siguió su relato—. El sonido venía de la torre de astronomía, cuando los profesores llegaron al lugar ya era muy tarde. Recuerdo que él niño ya no se movía cuando lo llevé a la enfermería, sin embargo, estaba vivo. Fue magia poderosa, pero se trató de un accidente, su atacante… bueno, tan solo digamos que fue quien parecía sufrir más que nadie. Al final los profesores acordamos que fue un accidente.

 

—¡Pero ¿por qué?! —, bramó Merida con desesperación, el niño había sido víctima de magia poderosa, ¿Qué acaso necesitaban de la muerte de un estudiante para tomar medidas? —, No deberían haber expulsado al atacante?, ¡casi asesina a un estudiante!

 

Hagrid se asombró ante el repentino estallido, —, no fue intencional, y el muchacho prácticamente le rogó a la directora McGonagall que el evento no afectara a su atacante, la reacción de ambos…—suspiró—, Ninguno tuvo la intención de pelear o causar daño.

 

Merida intentó calmarse, su temperamento estaba causando una escena, y no quería que Hagrid pensará como el resto de los habitantes del castillo quienes solo veían un revoltijo pelirrojo que no paraba de gritar o hacer bulla.

 

—¿Él está vivo? —, intervino Rapunzel, la historia la dejó pensativa, intentando ponerse en el lugar de la víctima y su atacante.

 

—Si, pero su estado de salud continúa siendo delicado. Actualmente se encuentra en San Mungo, el año anterior parecía haberse recuperado por completo, pero volvió a recaer. No sé si regresará este año —. Dijo Hagrid con amargura, en tanto rellenaba de té las tazas.

 

Merida fijó su mirada en la bufanda que Rapunzel sostenía, fue un Hufflepuff entonces. — Hagrid ¿cómo se llamaba? —, inquirió de pronto la joven gryffindor sin separar su vista del objeto entre los dedos de su amiga.

 

Tenía un mal presentimiento de ello, y el silencio inmediato de Hagrid no hizo más que confirmarlo.

 

—Tadashi, su nombre era Tadashi Hamada.

* * *

 

 

Jack salió de la oficina de la directora con un intenso sentimiento de desazón, Athos había recibido el mismo castigo que él. Athos, quien casi había mandado a Hartwell en pedazos a San Mungo, ahora cumpliría un castigo. Similar. Al. Suyo.

 

No era justo.

 

Al caminar, Jack continuaba rumiando con la mirada baja, sentía las piernas de plomo y un agujero perforando su estómago; El almuerzo hacía rato que había terminado, y la cena no llegaría hasta dentro de varias horas. Con paso lento y perezoso, comenzó a dirigirse al aula de encantamientos, por la hora y su retraso, las probabilidades de que le tocara Athos como compañero eran muy altas. La idea solo revolvió su estómago. Mejor no ir, decidió, y volviendo sobre sus pasos se dirigió a las mazmorras.

…

 

El fin del día, marcó el principio de la determinación de Hiccup. Jack no había asistido a encantamientos, por lo que termino compartiendo asiento con Hiro y Rider, Hiccup se enteró de primera mano de lo sucedido en DCAO esa mañana. Según Hiro, quien le había preguntado a Madame Pomfrey, las heridas de Hartwell fueron superficiales, la razón por la que todo el mundo se alarmó tanto fue por lo escabroso del asunto. ¿Qué clase de niño lleva a uno de sus compañeros a la parte más oscura del salón solo para asustarlo?, ¿quién se divierte cortando la piel de un chico que ni siquiera puede defenderse?

 

Los maestros estaban preocupados por el incidente, tal parecía que la mente de Night no está del todo saludable.

 

Al terminar la clase, Jack no apareció, tampoco Night lo hizo, decaído Hiccup decidió centrarse en ayudar a Hamada, en vez de lamentarse por ser ignorado. Con su caldero, un pergamino llenó de notas y unos cuantos ingredientes para la primera parte del plan, Hiccup marchó hacia una de las aulas en desuso del séptimo piso, nadie debería interrumpirlo, después de todo era la hora de la cena.

 

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo, Hiccup avanzó bastante en la poción, la pócima para rastrear a alguien requería de dos fases, la primera era utilizando ingredientes básicos que nadie tomaría en cuenta, pero la segunda… necesitaría robar del invernadero. Debía ser cuidadoso, con pasos temerosos, salió del aula, no había nadie en los pasillos, y la luna ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, el invernadero quedaba bastante lejos de donde estaba, pero Hiccup continuó su travesía evitando los pasillos principales, y optando por las rutas más largas y extrañas.

 

Finalmente llegó al invernadero, susurrando un _alohomora_ contra la cerradura, se vio con la posibilidad de entrar. La variedad de plantas del invernadero tres era muy diferente a las del invernadero uno, donde solían tomar clases. Aquí las plantas tenían una categoría mucho más peligrosa.

 

Arrodillado y con un cuchillo en mano, procedió a cortar unas hojas de díctamo y acónito hasta llenar el bulto en su regazo. Un ruido le hizo parar en el acto, alguien estaba detrás de él, la presencia se sentía amenazante a su espalda, respiraciones rápidas comenzaron a salir de sus labios, estaba entrando en pánico, necesitaba hacer algo.

 

Una risa, lo dejó atónito, no se trataba de un maestro. Con el cuerpo temblando el Hufflepuff volteó a ver al intruso.

 

—Eres Athos —, murmuró Hiccup con los ojos amplios de horror ante la imagen del Slytherin, sus manos seguían sosteniendo el saco repleto de ajenjo y díctamo, ingredientes vitales para la poción hirviendo escaleras arriba. Night permaneció en silencio, aproximándose hacia su dirección con pasos sigilosos, casi felinos.

 

 Ese era el niño que había humillado a Louis, y también quien había herido a Jack. El invernadero de la profesora Sprout se hallaba en completa oscuridad, pero desde su posición Athos podía notar claramente lo que hacía.

 

— Vaya, vaya Haddock. No te tomaba por ladrón —, sonrió el Slytherin, su voz llena de burla resonó en el interior de la cabeza de Hiccup como una amenaza. De un momento a otro el joven Hufflepuff sintió su espalda ser rodeada por el calor de un cuerpo ajeno, la barbilla de Athos se apoyó sobre su hombro, produciéndole un sentimiento estremecedor y alarmante.

 

—No te recomiendo regresar ahora Haddock —, susurró Athos repentinamente serio, la temperatura en la habitación también parecía haber bajado y al mismo tiempo la tensión en el cuerpo de Hiccup no hizo más que aumentar, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

 

— La señora Norris custodia el pasillo a donde te diriges, parece que Filch encontró tu caldero. 

 

Las últimas palabras, dichas con aquel tono tan siniestro le hicieron perder la cabeza por un instante, el saco cayo de sus manos inmóviles, a la vez que su cuerpo tembló de terror. Hiccup se desplomo de rodillas al suelo, no se atrevía a pensar en quien podría estarlo buscando ahora, su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto lejano del aula.

 

—¿Me delataste? —, preguntó Hiccup con la voz quebrada, irrumpiendo el silencio muerto que se había instalado en el lugar.

 

Athos lo observó curioso, una ligera diversión desprendía de él, no obstante, no sonrió.

 

—No, haré algo mejor.

 

(Final capítulo 4)

 


End file.
